DEKU THE SUBLIME SPIDER MAN
by uzinaki
Summary: En el mundo que ustedes conocen Izuku Midoriya se convirtió en el sucesor del símbolo de la paz all Might siendo el nuevo portador del don conocido como one for all pero en esta realidad Izuku no solo compartiría esto también seria portador de una criatura que bajo los cuidados y contenciones indicadas seria el mayor regalo que pudieran darle a un joven sin quirk o su completaruina
1. Prologo

_Todo empezo aquella noche en china la ciudad de Quingquing fue testigo de lo que se considero un milagro en primera instancia pero en realidad solo marcaria el primer paso para la progresiva evolucion y nacimiento de una nueva era en la cual individuos con habilidades extraordinarias empezarían a surgir con aquella luz que emanaba el infante al momento de su nacimiento_

 _Como es habitual entre los humanos lo extraordinario llego a convertirse en algo cotidiano ya que con la continua y cada vez mas extensa cantidad de personas con estas habilidades la población privilegiada llego a ser del 80%_

 _Este es el mundo que tu conoces en donde un joven de nombre Izuku cuyo mayor afán y sueño era convertirse en un héroe inspirado desde la mas temprana infancia por el llamado símbolo de la paz padeció el ser parte del 20% de personas que no poseían ninguna habilidad y pese a este hecho con esfuerzo voluntad y ayuda de su ídolo se convertiría en el mas grande héroe de todos_

 _Pero lo que yo he presenciado es otro mundo_

* * *

Una batalla de héroes y villanos se lleva a cabo las miradas y las personas se empiezan a juntar para observar a estas celebridades hacer su trabajo pero lo que no pueden ver es otro acto que se esta llevando cabo

''DAME EL MALDITO BOLSO'' grito un sujeto apuntando con un arma a una joven adulta arrinconada entre una pared y un arma

Victima del miedo y el shock la victima solo podia llorar sin poder realizar la accion que su mente pedia a gritos

'' _ayudenme''_ murmuraba en un tono casi inaudible

''DAME ESO''grito arrebatandole sus pertenencias y disponiendose a uir

Y lo habria conseguido facilmente pero sin aviso previo algo hizo que la mano con la que sujetaba el arma se pegara a la pared

''QUE DEMONIOS'' grito aquel criminal perplejo por lo que estaba pasando

''Sabes no soy un experto en moda pero ese bolso definitivamente no te queda'' hablo una figura negra

Unico testigo que habia precensiado esta escena mientra que con un simple movimiento de dedos y muñeca inmovilizaba y pegaba la muñeca izquierda del crimina y con ella la mano que sostenia las pertenencias robadas mientras se acercaba aquella persona se hacia cada vez mas vizible como un joven no mayor de 15 años con una tez delgada vistiendo un uniforme escolar negro y como unica proteccion a su identidad una mascara negra cuyos ojos eran blancos una vez lo suficientemente cerca arrebato la bolsa y la extendio a la mujer cuyo panico se habia transformado en sorpresa

''Aqui tiene creo que esto le pertenece'' hablo el joven mientras ayudaba a aquella mujer a levantarse ''Llama a un policia y explicale lo que paso la telaraña es biodegradable y no durara por siempre ahora debo irme''dijo el joven dispuesto a partir pero una pregunta hizo que esperara un momento mas

''¿Eres un heroe?''logro articular la mujer

''No''dijo el joven friamente sin voltear ''Pero pienso serlo algun dia'' expreso con su mascara a mitad del rostro mostrando una calida sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba

Una vez dicho esto el joven que habia salvado a aquella mujer lanzo de la palma de su mano una red que le permitio desplazarse por los edificios y una vez cerca de su destino que era la escuela a la que pertenecia en un lugar en donde se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie con un simple pensamiento hizo que la mascara que llevaba desapareciera mientra que los restos se integraban a su uniforme revelando su identedad

''Justo a tiempo'' Dijo aquel joven de cabello alborotado y ojos verdes

* * *

 _Yo soy el vigilante y es mi deber presenciar los eventos y acontecimientos de esta y otras tierras existentes en el mundo que ustedes conocen Izuku Midoriya se convirtió en el sucesor del símbolo de la paz all Might siendo el nuevo portador del don conocido como one for all pero en esta realidad Izuku no solo compartiría esto también seria portador de una criatura que bajo los cuidados y contenciones indicadas seria el mayor regalo que pudieran darle a un joven sin quirk o su completa ruina ya que en esta tierra se cuenta la historia de..._

 _DEKU_

 _THE SUBLIME SPIDER MAN_

 **Este es un capitulo de prueba que tenia pensado desde hace algún tiempo dependiendo de la recepción o interés lo continuare de cualquier forma cualquier tipo de critica u opinión es mas que bienvenida**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a TrueKingPWNY ya que su historia Ravager, Symbiotic Hero fue la mayor inspiracion para este fic y si lees ese fic sera mas que evidente lo anterior dicho si entienden el ingles** **léanla**

 **sin nada mas que decir muchas gracias por su atencion**


	2. Un gran poder

_Actualización_

 _CAPITULO 2 UN GRAN PODER_

* * *

El mundo puede ser un lugar duro para todos sobre todo para aquellos que tengan o carezcan de cierto tipo de características esta lección la aprendería el pequeño Izuku desde su mas temprana niñez ya que al haber nacido sin quirk fue victima de la marginación y rechazo de su escuela junto con el acoso del que anteriormente consideraba su amigo.

Y esta situación se mantendría con el paso de los años hasta cierto día que no solo cambiara la vida de un ahora joven de 14 años ese día cambiaría o destituir la vida de varias personas.

Mientras iba caminando a un estanque cerca de la escuela el joven Midoriya reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado anteriormente con aquel joven de cabello rubio y actitud que solo se podría calificar como impertinente Katsuki Bakugo era su nombre antiguo amigo de Midoriya aunque en su vida actual se podría considerar su verdugo

 _Cree que naceras con un Quirk en tu proxima vida y da un salto de fe desde la azotea_

Eran las palabras en las que pensaba mientras seguía su camino llegando al estanque encontró su libreta que había sido quemada anteriormente por Bakugo viendo como unos peses intentaban terminar el trabajo que el joven había empezado Izuku se limito a recogerla mientras pensaba en los 2 grandes momentos en su vida

La gran inspiracion que significo un vídeo que solia ver y repetir por horas cuando era un infante el ver como un heroe llamado all might salvava a las personas sin perder nunca su gran sonrisa una sonrisa que inspiraba seguridad y superaba toda adversidad a la que se enfrentaba una sonrisa que inspiro sueños de alcanzar la grandeza ayudando y sirviendo a las personas de todo el mundo un recuerdo dulce y calido en la mente de cualquiera

Pero con el tambien se encontraba el momento en que descubrio su condicion 2 articulaciones en el dedo meñique de su pie fueron las responsables en el diagnostico de su resultado sin kosei sin poderes sin el futuro que el pequeño ansiaba aquella noche lagrimas de un niño y su madre con el corazon roto brotaron pero eso ya estaba en el pasado

 _Manten la cabeza en alto y sigue adelante_

Eran las palabras que el mas ansiaba oir en esos momentos y ahora eran su unico consuelo mientras entraba a ese pequeño tunel ignorando los 2 grandes eventos que le cambiarian la vida el surguimiento de un criminal cuyo cuerpo se podria describir como un slime verde dispuesto a atacar al joven pero junto con el y quisa el mas importante en este mundo una pequeña araña que habia llegado hasta su cuello una araña que no era comun o al menos ya no lo era por el momento era la poseedora de una criatura alienigena que buscaba la simbiosis para sobrevivir y que por asares del destino habia encontrado por el momento a aquel aracnido como unico contenedor pero sin planes de permanecer en ese cuerpo tan diminuto por siempre controlando su cuerpo busco a otro recipiente mas adecuado y lo habia encontrado en el chico quien al percatarse de la precencia del villano que lo acechaba victima del shock solo pudo reaccionar y volver en si gracias a un dolor punzante en su cuello la simbiosis estaba comenzando

Reaccionando a los eventos que sucedian Izuku intento uir del lugar sin exito al ser acorralado y embestido por el villano quien para su sorpresa se habia percatado que su victima ya se encontraba inconciente esto hubiera hecho mas facil el apoderarce y usar su cuerpo como un camuflaje o almenos eso pensaria aquel monstruo si una voz grave no hubiera hablado antes

 ** _El es nuestro_**

Fue lo único que se escucho en ese lugar

Proveniente de un capullo que se habia formado al rededor del joven la criatura conocida como simbiot habia protegido a su nuevo portador quien aun se mantenia en un estado inconciente ignorando que el monstruo de slime aun intentaba llegar a el buscando cualquier hueco como forma de acceso al interior de las defensas del simbiote

Fue entonces despues de unos segundos cuando la tapa de una alcantarilla salio disparada que un hombre de gran altura musculatura abundante con cabello rubio y una gran sonrisa aparecio tomando por sorpresa tanto al villano como al simbiote

''Todo estara bien ahora joven por que yo estoy aqui'' fueron las palabras que el hombre pronuncia mientras esquivaba un tentaculo del monstruo dirigido hacia el hombre reconocido como el simbolo de la paz el cual sin querer prolongar la pelea lanzo un golpe a metros del villano- **TEXAS SMASH** -Generando una gran presion y friccion que el cuerpo del monstruo no pudo soportar dispersandolo y dejando solo a su rehen quien ya no se encontraba en aquel capullo y empezaba a abrir torpe y lentamente sus ojos

 _all might_

Fue lo unico que pudo pensar mientras se volvia a desvanecer

''Hey despierta ¿estas bien?'' una voz hablaba mientras izuku lentamente se reponia

Con una cara de asombro y un gran sobresalto pudo ver claramente al simbolo de la paz quien se aseguraba que estuviera completamente bien

''Me alegra que te encuentres bien y lamento que te hayas involucrado en la pelea'' dijo e heroe mientras levantaba su brazo sin perder su caracteristica sonrisa''usualmente no cometo esa clase de errores pero estaba algo confiado en mi dia libre en este lugar nuevo pero fuiste de gran ayuda lo capture sin problemas'' complemento con una risa mientras mostraba al villano contenido en 2 botellas

Pero todo lo que podia pensar en esos momentos aquel joven era en lo impresinante que era el ver a su idolo en persona se veia tan diferente frente a frente para luego pensar en lo que cualquier fan pensaria

''UN AUTOGRAFO'' dijo alterado ''NECESITO ALGO DONDE...'' se interrumpio cuando vio su cuaderno que apesar de estar quemado tendria que servir pero para su sorpresa cuando lo abrio ya se encontraba ahi una gran firma-MUCHAS GRACIAS SERA LA RELIQUIA MAS GRANDE DE MI FAMILIA-agradecia y reverenciaba desesperadamente

''Bien''dijo All might mientras levantaba su pulgar en señal de aprobacion''necesito dejar esto a la policia'' decia mientras tocaba su bolsillo que contenian la botella''Nos veremos del otro lado de la pantalla''se despidio mientras se preparaba para partir

A pesar de entender sus razones para marcharse tan pronto Izuku despues del dia que tuvo tenia tanto que preguntar y tantas cosas que decir que a pesar del peligro que podia significar al oir al simbolo de la paz ''Cuento con tu apoyo continuo'' no podia dejar pasar esa oportunidad

Y sin que se diera cuenta se aferro a su mitad inferior pero su presencia no pasaria desapercibida por mucho

''HEY QUE HACES AHI''dijo al might sorprendido mientras que intentaba apartar a su joven fanatico''SUELTAME NO SEAS UN FANATICO DE ESA CLASE''

''SI TE SUELTO AHORA SEGURO MORIRE''grito el joven mientras se aferraba incluso con mas fuerza

''Cierto''se dio cuenta all might mientras terminaba el forcejeo y buscaba un lugar seguro para aterrizar el cual seria un techo de un gran edificio''cierra los ojos y la boca''

Una vez en suelo firme e incluso para sorpresa de All Might su joven acompañante se encontraba solo un poco agitado cuando cualquier otra persona estaria temblando de miedo pero apesar de esto el simbolo de paz queria terminar con esto lo antes posible asi que solo se dirijo a los limites de aquel edificio

''En serio no tengo tiempo para entrevistas de fans debo irme''dijo el all might dispuesto a irse

''Espero un...''trato de decir Midoriya

''No ya no esperare''se nego all migth

''NO TENGO NINGUN KOSEI''grito Izuku recordando todo desde el doctor que le dijo que no tenia ningun Kosei los insultos de Bakugo y su madre llorando pidiendo disculpas ''¿PERO AUN ASI ALGUIEN COMO YO PUEDE SER UN HEROE COMO TU?''

Cuando hizo esa pregunta el heroe paro aunque para su mala fortuna cuando estaba a punto de articular su respuesta un shock recorrio todo su cuerpo

Su tiempo habia terminado

All might ya no podia mantener su forma fisica y en un despliege de humo el simbolo de la paz reconocido en todo el mundo habia sido remplazado por un cuerpo en decadencia poco mas que un cadaver que para la sorpresa del joven Midoriya quien seguía enfrascado en su pregunta explico la razon de su pregunta notando poco despues que la transformacion ya habia sido completada

La sorpresa y exaltacion fue inmediata por parte del joven aunque tras una charla las respuestas llegaron tal parecia que hace 5 años tras una batalla con un villano all might habria recibido tal daño representado por una cicatris en su costado, la perdida de la mitad de su sistema respiratorio, estomago y la incapacidad de mantener su forma fisica caracteristica por mas de unos minutos al dia pero la respuesta a la pregunta que le habia hecho Izuku fue lo que desperto a la criatura que llevaba dentro

-Escucha no puedo decirte que puedes ser un heroe sin quirk los heroes profesionales arriesgamos nuestra vida todos y cada uno de los dias soy la prueba casi viviente de ello-dijo All Might seriamente-Aun asi puedes ayudar a tu comunidad conviértete en bombero o policia se que se burlan de ellos por que les entregan a los criminales ya capturados pero aun asi en un trabajo bastante honorable-dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la salida del tejado parando una ultima vez antes de irse-No es malo soñar pero debes tambien ser realista joven-con eso ultimo dicho se fue

El joven quedo en shock ahora incluso su heroe le habia dicho que renunciace a su sueño esto lo hubiera puesto en la depresion mas absoluta si alguien o mas bien algo no le hubiera hablado

 ** _Miente_**

-Que quien dijo eso?-pregunto el joven buscando a su al rededor

 ** _Nosotros_**

-Nosotros?-replico el joven confundido no habia nadie mas en el lugar salvo el

 ** _Estamos dentro de ti y queremos lo que tu quieres_**

-Que?-pregunto aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando

 ** _Sentimos todo lo que tu sientes nos alimentamos de eso tu emocion y adrenalina...es deliciosa danos mas y cumpliremos tu sueño_**

-¿Quien o que eres?-pregunto con miedo Izuku

 ** _Solo digamos que somos el genio de la lampara pero para cumplir tu deseo necesitamos un poco de fe_**

Cuando escucho eso involuntariamente el cuerpo de Izuku se acerco al final del edificio

 ** _Salta y te serviremos no lo hagas y simplemente buscaremos otro cuerpo la eleccion es tuya_**

Sus manos temblaban y su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco en ese momento por alguna razon sabia que la criatura a pesar de no poder verla decia la verdad en estos momentos y despues de todo lo que se consideraria ya una vida de fracasos no tenia nada que perder y lo tenia todo por ganar con miedo aun en cada uno de sus pasos que lo ponian del otro lado de la reja de seguridad a un solo paso del vacio...

 ** _Se acabo el tiempo_**

-Que?-exclamo Izuku al momento de sentir un impulso en su espalda que hizo que cayera del edificio

Mientras el viento y la velocidad de la caida aumentaba y el suelo se acercaba el tiempo se acababa a unos 10 o 15 metros de distancia un instinto despertaba en el joven temeroso quien estirando su mano buscaba el edificio mas cercano fue entonces que de su muñeca un hilo negro salio y se aferro al edificio al que apuntaba columpeandose hacia el

 **Bien parece que hemos hecho un tra...**

Por desgracia para Midoriya lo que se encontro a pesar de no ser el suelo fue una pared de tabiques con la que su rostro choco

 ** _Si...no te preocupes trabajaremos en los aterrizajes_**

-Por que hiciste eso?-le replico el joven tratando de recuperarse del impacto tanto fisico como emocional sin percatarse que se mantenia aferrado a aquella pared a una ya pequeña distancia del suelo solo con sus manos que ahora se mantenian cubiertas con una sustancia negra

 ** _Ibas a saltar de todos modos solo acelere las cosa_**

-Que es esto?-pregunto Midoriya mientras se percataba de sus manos

 ** _Eso somos nosotros o almenos nuestra forma fisica si quieres ponerlo asi_**

-Eres un moco negro?-dijo Izuku incrédulo encontrandose de cara al suelo una vez dicha la frase

 ** _No me vuelvas a llamar moco recuerda que ahora soy parte de ti tarado_**

-Esta bien lo siento-se disculpo mientras sostenia su rostro adolorido

Preguntas surgieron y fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una gran explosion

-Que fue eso?-Se preguntaba midoriya

 ** _No lo se no soy psiquico si lo fuera crees que me hubiera conformado contigo_**

-OYE-exclamo midoriya-Deberia investigar quisa los heroes ya esten en el lugar-Se dijo a si mismo con un entusiasmo restaurado corriendo en la direccion de la cual provenian las explosiones

 ** _O si claro ignora al alienigena que te dio poderes_**

Llegando al lugar de la accion se encontro con un gran numero de personas que al igual que el intentaban averiguar que es lo que sucedía los heroes que se encontraban ahi eran incapases de hacer algo el villano que estaba causando todos los problemas tenia un rehen pero fue en el momento en el que midoriya lo vio que se dio cuenta de la situación

 ** _Oye que curioso se parece al tipo que all might capturo en...oh ya veo es el mismo verdad_**

Midoriya solo asintio

 ** _Oye no fue tu culpa tu solo querias..._**

El symbiote no pudo terminar su sentencia cuando ambos se enteraron que la situacion involucraba a un rehen que el conocia demaciado bien

-Kacchan-susurro Midoriya

 ** _Ja ¿Quien lo diria? esto no fue tu culpa esto fue karma ¿bueno que te parece si ahora vamos a...? ESPERA ESPERA ¿QUE HACES?_**

-Sinceramente no tengo idea-Penso Midoriya quien estaba corriendo en direccion al villano

 ** _¿Por que haces esto? ?Arriesgaras tu vida por alguien que de por si la hace miserable?_**

-Ni siquiera se por que lo hago-replico Midoriya

 ** _Bien entonces si vas a hacerlo hazlo bien_**

Al oir eso Midoriya empezo a sentir algo dentro de el una mayor seguridad y un instinto interno de poder hacer mas de lo que nunca se imagino sin darse cuenta que su vestimenta habia sido remplasada por un traje negro ajustado que podria describirse como spandex sin ninguna clase de distintivos o decorativos y una mascara negra con 2 orificios para los ojos

-Que es lo que hiciste ahora?-pregunto Midoriya

 _ **Solo te concedi tu deseo ahora rescatemos al idiota ¿tienes un plan verdad?**_

Midoriya trato de concentrarse y pensar en algo y recordando la pagina 25 de su libro sostuvo su mochila y la lanzo al mostruoso villano impactando con su rostro

 ** _¿Enserio?_**

Fue al ver la reaccion de molestia del villano que lo comprendieron ya que uno de los objetos que salio de la mochila impacto con su ojo liberando por un momento la cabeza de su rehen

 ** _Brillante sus ojos son su punto debil bien hecho muchacho_**

-Deku ¿Que haces tu aqui?-Dijo Bakugo con molestia mientras apenas recuperaba el aliento reconociendo a la persona que intentaba ayudarlo por la mochila que habia lanzado

-Callate e intenta liberar tu cuerpo-grito Midoriya intentando quitar al villano de Bakugo

 ** _Cuidado_**

-FUERA DE MI CAMINO-grito el monstruo dispuesto a atacar a Midoriya quien no espero el impacto del cual surgio una explosion la cual esquivo aferrandose a la pared mas cercana con un salto

-Soy realmente patetico-exclamo una voz-te dije que los heroes arriesgamos la vida diariamente pero no te di un ejemplo claro-exclamo all might apareciendo del humo y liberandose de los tentaculos del monstruo que habian atacado a Izuku

Escucho midoriya mientras focalizo la mano y lanzando una red hacia ella la sostuvo All might al percatarse de esto sostuvo la red negra junto con el brazo al que apuntaba

-Bien hecho joven ahora es mi turno-Dijo en voz baja all might- **DETROIT SMASH**

Con un golpe de tal magnitud expulsado tras decir esas palabras rafagas de viento violento sacudieron los alrededores creando incluso un tornado que expulso al monstruo como si no fuera nada mas que una simple pluma frente a un ventilador y liberando a bakugo en el acto incluso cambiando el propio clima del lugar debido a las rafagas iniciando una pequeña lluvia una vez acabado su trabajo all might levanto su en señal de triunfo recibiendo las ovaciones de los presentes volteando a ver por un instante al joven que aun se encontraba pegado a la pared

 ** _Creo que es momento de recibir un poco de amor por parte del publico es mas mira ahi vienen 2 heroes_**

-Oye tu chico-Dijo uno de los hombres que se dirijia hacia el, el heroe conocido como death arms junto con Kamui Woods

 ** _Sabes quiza no sea tan malo esto de ser he..._**

-EN QUE RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO-recrimino el heroe death arms

 _¿Espera que?_

-Rayos hay un limite para la temeridad y la estupides-Kamui Woods completo

 ** _¿Vas a permitir que nos hablen asi?_**

-¿Y que puedo hacer?-penso Izuku quien estaba arrodillado en señal de sumision

 ** _No se tu pero tu rostro esta cubierto y dudo que hayan visto tu cara_**

-Creo que tienes razon-replico con una sonrisa oculta con una idea que jamas se le hubiera ocurrido antes

-No habia razon para...-Death Arms no pudo terminar su regaño cuando sintio que algo le tapo la boca una sustancia viscosa y pegajosa

-Callense-Respondio Izuku con su mano aun levantada despues de callar con una telaraña a death arms-en lo que ami respecta fui el unico que hizo algo y no necesito soportar esto-una vez dijo esto dio un salto y con repetidos disparos de telaraña se fue del lugar esperando no ser perseguido

-Valla de donde salio eso?-se pregunto midoriya mientras dejaba de columpiarse y retomaba su camino a pie

 ** _Te dije que haria realidad tus mas profundos deseos y en ese momento no deseabas oir un sermon_**

-Bueno creo que fueron suficientes sorpresas por hoy ¿podrias hacer algo con mi ropa? -dijo Midoriya mientras se percataba aun de lo que traia puesto lo cual fue remplazado por su traje escolar en un instante-valla esto es nuevo

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras que midoriya retomo el camino a su hogar sentimientos de seguridad y una nueva confianza en el aquel entonces inseguro joven empezaban a florecer aunque fue al momento de casi llegar a casa que le aguardaban aun mas sorpresas

 ** _...Y es por eso que los viajes interdimencionales son puras patrañas...¿que pasa muchacho te noto un poco callado?_**

-Estaba pensando en lo de hace un rato-penso izuku respondiendo al alien-Ya deberias saberlo estas en mi cabeza

 ** _Oye all might estaba ocupado con la prensa y los otros 2 gorilas no te hubieran dejado acercar a el no hubieras podido disculparte aunque lo intentaras_**

-Creo que tienes razon intentare enviarle un mensaje a travez de su...-los pensamientos de Midoriya fueron interrumpidos por un grito

-DEKU-dijo la voz del joven que llamaba

-¿Kacchan?-pregunto midoriya volteando a su direccion

-Yo no te pedi ayuda-dijo el joven rubio disgustado-Y ni siquiera ayudaste en algo solo fuiste un estorbo y solo por que tubieras ese estupido traje no te hace un heroe solo eres un fracasado que lanzo una mochila-al decir eso el joven rubio lanzo a los pies de midoriya una mochila amarilla con ciertos rastros de quemaduras-No tengo ninguna deuda contigo asi que te quiero lejos de mi camino MALDITO NERD-una vez dicho eso el joven problematico solo dio la media vuelta y se retiro aun disgustado

 ** _Valla no puedo con tanta gratitud ¿en serio era tu amigo?_**

-Supongo que el que haya traido mi mochila es su manera de decir gracias-dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa de confusion

 ** _Para la proxima nos conformaremos con flores_**

-ESTOY AQUI-Exclamo otra voz

 ** _ALL_**

-MIGHT-completo midoriya-¿por que estas aqui?

-El escabullirme es pan comido para mi-exclamo el heroe haciendo poses dignas de un fisicoculturista-Por que soy ALL MIGH...-no pudo proseguir debido a que volvio a su forma original escupiedo sangre

 ** _Vamos a tardarnos para acostumbrarnos a eso_**

-Joven-empezo all might-vi lo que hiciste y vengo a disculparme

-No tu no tienes que disculparte al contrario deberia ser yo el que te ofrezca disculpas no debi haberte distraido fue por eso que el villano escapo y casi mata a una persona-dijo midoriya mientras mantenia la cabeza baja

-Y aun asi un chico timido y que ni siquiera sabia que tenia un quirk fue el unico que se aventuro a hacer algo al respecto-replico all might-sabes habia oido de esta clase de casos personas que en momentos critico despiertan su poderes aun cuando se les diagnostico que no eran portadores y a pesar de que ahora sabes que tienes un gran poder en tus manos creo que es mi deber rectificar lo que te dije antes-dijo All might mirando a los ojos al joven que estaba frente a el-Aun si no tubieras un quirk tu podrias convertirte en un heroe

Solo con esas palabras los sentimientos las vivencias y las constantes derrotas del pasado que habian resurgido y resonado durante toda su vida se vieron silenciadas y como si de un ataque al corazon se tratase el joven sujeto su pecho con fuerza mientras caia al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos

 ** _Entonces asi es como se siente_**

-He encontrado a mi heredero-Exclamo all might

Tras esto y tras un ligero dialogo los secretos del que se conocia como el simbolo de la paz le fueron revelados al que se convertiria en su joven dicipulo junto con la naturaleza y origen de su poder nombrado One For All un poder cultivado y heredado como si de una antorcha sagrada se tratara cuyo portador actual Toshinori Yagi mejor conocido como all might pasaria a la proxima generacion bastaria con decir que la respuesta del joven Izuku fue afirmativa

* * *

 **DING DONG**

Se escucho el timbre del hogar en donde se encontraba una ama de casa esperando a su hijo una mujer de pelo verde y estatura baja y de peso un poco elevado la cual abrio su puerta para no encontrarse con ninguna persona fue al momento de cerrar la puerta que se encontro con el rostro de su hijo el cual colgaba de una telaraña boca abajo

-SORPRESA-exclamo izuku con una gran sonrisa

La reaccion de su madre fue un gran grito y un sobresalto

 ** _te dije que no era una buena idea_**

-I...zu...ku-articulo su madre

-El mismo ¿que te parece?-pregunto Midoriya ansioso

-eres tu-replico su inko

-si soy yo pasa algo?-pregunto izuku incredulo

-No eres tu del que hablaban en las noticias-respondo inko mientras se acercaba y encendia la television

 _En otras noticias y retomando los eventos sucedidos en la tarde en donde all might y un grupo de heroes lograron contener a un monstruo sumamente peligroso y que tenia un rehen sin embargo embargo la aparicion de un enmascarado habia complicado una situacion que se encontraba bajo control y no solo eso ataco al reconocido heroe Death arms y aunque el mismo all might hablo en su defensa debemos preguntarnos es esta la clase de vigilantes que queremos ahora lo dudo rotundamente en otras noticias_

 ** _valla eso no fue nada alagador_**

Inko vio una mirada que no habia visto nunca en su hijo una vez se habia acabado el reportaje...IRA

-Izuku estoy segura que solo malinterpretaron tus intenciones-trato de tranquilizar a su hijo

-Necesito aire-fue lo unico que dijo Izuku

-Quieres que...-Inko no pudo completar la frase ya que cuando se dio cuenta su hijo se habia ido

Pasaron algunas horas e izuku no volvia a casa no tenia la intencion de desahogarse con su propia madre pero tampoco queria estar ahi en esos momentos se encontraba en una tienda de conveniencia comprando algo para tomar pero para su desagrado estaban pasando el mismo reportaje en la television cercana a la caja

-El tipo solo queria ayudar-comento Izuku levantando la mirada viendo la televison

-Bueno uso su Quirk sin licencia y eso es contra la ley-el dueño respondio

Izuku solo suspiro y trato de no darle importancia habia una persona atras de el y no queria mas escenas por lo que se limito a pagar lo que debia y salio del lugar pero un sonido hizo que se detuviera

-Dame todo el dinero o te vuelo los sesos-escucho la voz de un hombre

-Toma todo lo que quieras pero por favor no me lastimes-escucho la voz del dueño de la tienda y un forcejeo

 ** _Enserio no quieres hacer algo_**

-Es contra la ley usar mi kosei-Izuku dijo friamente mientras solo dedicaba una mirada a los eventos que ocurrian adentro y se iba del lugar

Columpeandose por un par de horas tratando de no ser visto y acercandose cada vez mas la media noche Izuku decidio que ya era tiempo de volver a casa por lo que empezo a caminar en direccion a su hogar pero el sonido de sirenas policiacas lo ensordecían y desorientaban nada grave solo era una molestia menor pero la cantidad de patrullas que iban en la misma direccion empezaba a preocuparlo y sus peores miedos se materializaron al ver su hogar rodeado de ellas

-Lo siento hijo no puedes pasar-dijo un policia bloqueandole el paso

-Es mi casa-replico Izuku con cierta paranoia-¿Que esta sucediendo?

-Es un ladron los vecinos reportaron disparos y creemos que una persona puede estar herida-repondio el policia

-ES MI MAMA-grito izuku histerico

-Trata de calmarte hijo lo atraparemos-dijo el policia volviendo a su puesto

- _No si lo atrapamos primero-_ penso Izuku mientras salia de la vista de todos

Entrando por la parte trasera y una ventana en el segundo piso izuku con su traje negro ya puesto ingreso a la casa con el mayor sigilo posible el plan era simple sacar a su madre de ahi y entregar al ladron o al menos eso seia hasta que se percato de un olor que no sabia como pero lo conocia

 _-Sangre?-_ no queria creerlo pero sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad

En el suelo se encontraba Inko Midoriya en el suelo inmovil y en un charco de su propia sangre

- _no...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOO-_ grito Izuku sin poder creerlo y alertando al ladran quien se encontraba vigiando las ventanas

-Quien eres tu?-pregunto mientras apuntaba con su arma

- _tu...-_ dijo midoriya fijando su mirada en el _-ASESINO-_ Mientras dijo esto empezo a acercarse a el pero su forma empezaba a cambiar

El ladron en un ataque de panico descargo su arma por completo en la criatura que empezaba a acercarce a el la cual en un principo tenia las facciones de un joven de facultades estandares empezo a convertirse en una vestia humanoide de gran musculatura y altura una bestia con grandes dientes ojos completamente blancos piel negra brillante y que poseia una inmensa lengua de la que salia saliva verde quien recibio todas las balas sin siquiera parecer importarle

 **-** _ **TU** -_pronuncio la criatura quien habia llegado hasta el ladron- ** _tenemos hambre_**

-Que eres?-pregunto el ladron temeroso

- _ **Somos Revenge** -_dijo mientras sostenia al ladron del cuello y lo levantaba- ** _Y tu eres hombre muerto_** -mientras la criatura acercaba la cabeza del criminal cada vez mas a su boca

-Por...por favor...no-pedia el ladron al ver su fin proximo

- ** _Ahorrate tus suplicas_** _-_ Le respondio- _ **Todo lo que quiero es verte sufrir**_

Al oir esto la mano de revenge tomo la mascara del ladron pero al ver su rostro revenge solo pudo soltar su cuello permitiendole uir solo para entregarse con la propia policia

 _ **-EL-**_ Izuku exclamo recuperando el control y volviendo al traje negro original solo que sin su mascara y con lagrimas en sus ojos era su culpa ese ladron era el mismoo que pudo detener y no lo hizo por un simple capricho y ahora su madre estaba...

-Izu...-Inko reaccionaba pero no aguantaría mucho

 ** _Rapido deben llevarla a un hospital_**

-Si-se limito a contestar izuku mientras cargaba a su madre con delicadeza y la sacaba del lugar para entregarla a los paramedicos

Ese dia Izuku Midoriya cambio completamente obtubo poder y abuso de el y aprendio de la manera mas dificil la leccion que lo marcaria por el resto de su vida Si puedes hacer algo bueno por los demas no era una decisión era una responsabilidad por que...

 _ **Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad**_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer por favor dejen un comentario y favorito se aprecian mucho y me ayudan a seguir con mas capitulos


	3. Examen de Admision

8:40 día del examen

'Bien por fin estamos aquí'-pensó el joven estudiante viendo en dirección al edificio principal de lo que podría ser su nueva escuela

 _Si, aunque hubiera sido mejor que pusieras a prueba el poder de All Might primero_

-Oye apenas y complete la limpieza de la playa-Replico al huésped que de su mente

-Fuera de mi camino o te mato-escucho una voz familiar

 _Valla el señor simpatía también llego_

\- (Bueno desde el incidente del moco asesino no me había dirigido la palabra)-pensó Izuku-Pero no hay tiempo para pensar en eso es hora de demostrar de lo que estoy hecho

Con estas palabras dichas y disponiéndose a hacer su mejor esfuerzo Midoriya dio sus primeros pasos para ingresar al edificio o así lo habría hecho de no haberse tropezado con su propia pierna

 _De basura_

En esos momentos y resignado Izuku solo esperaba el impacto con el suelo el cual nunca llego gracias a la ayuda de una joven

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto la chica soltando la mochila del joven quien al darse cuenta de su aparente desconexión con el suelo entro en pánico interrumpido al instante cuando vio a aquella joven que lo posiciono de nuevo en el suelo

-Perdona si te he asustado por usar mi quirk sin permiso-Se disculpo la chica mientras-Pero hubiera sido de mala suerte si calleras aquí-Dijo con una gran sonrisa la joven de cabello café y mejillas rosas mientras Izuku permanecía en silencio

 _HABLA DE UNA VEZ_

\- ¿No estas nervioso? -pronuncio relajada la chica cerrando sus ojos

-eh esto yo uh...-fueron los únicos sonidos que Deku podía hacer

 _¿EN SERIO?_

-Esforcémonos, Nos vemos-hablo la joven felizmente mientras volvía a retomar su camino dejando a Izuku prácticamente paralizado hasta que un pensamiento inundo su mente

'¡HABLE CON UNA CHICA!'

 _Creo que balbucear no cuenta como hablar realmente pero bueno creo que eso no es lo importante hoy_

Y como si esas palabras fueran un balde de agua fría Midoriya reacciono recordando las palabras de aquel doctor

* * *

 _-Lo siento hijo hicimos todo lo que pudimos-_ fueron las palabras del medico

\- ( _Es mi culpa...perdóname...mama)-_ Se decía a si mismo

* * *

-Tienes razón-Es hora de corregir algunas cosas

Y sin ningún tipo de demora entro al edificio aun pensando en los acontecimientos que impulsaron más que nunca su determinación para lograr ingresar a aquella escuela

La vida siempre sabia como y cuando golpearlo lo suficiente para derrumbarlo, pero sin llegar a matarlo, pero aquel día quizá había llegado un poco lejos su mala fortuna ya que esta vez no solo lo había afectado a él también había resultado envuelta la única persona que estaba con el

Mientras concluía con el examen escrito los recuerdos de aquella noche emergían había intentado reprimirlos lo mejor que pudo había muy poco tiempo y mucho trabajo que hacer después de todo, pero no podía ignorar sus pensamientos por siempre

* * *

Después del incidente con el ladrón y al haber encontrado a su madre agonizando y aun solo paso de la muerte Izuku aun en posesión del traje negro tomo a una herida Niko en sus brazos delicadamente para salir de su hogar y conseguir ayuda la cual encontró, pero con ella también se encontraban policías que no estaban dispuestos a dejar escapar a un posible sospechoso o cómplice

-Deje a la mujer en la camilla y ponga sus manos en donde pueda verlas-Exclamo por un altavoz el jefe de policías en aquella escena

Izuku al querer la atención médica para su madre lo antes posible accedió instintivamente no había nada por lo que luchar solo había un deseo de sumisión y rendición en una escena lúgubre y poco optimista

* * *

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos repentinamente al menos para la explicación del examen práctico el cual suponía el verdadero reto y el mayor obstáculo por el momento

-Asombros el héroe Present Mic será uno de los profesores en la escuela-Exclamo Izuku con una gran sonrisa digna de un fanboy

 _Dilo por ti_

\- ¿Te quieres callar? -dijo fríamente Bakugo quien se encontraba a su lado

 _Si no lo conociera diría que nos sigue_

-Bueno el examen parece bástate simple solo es cuestión de destruir robos d puntos y para evitar posibles trabajos en equipo se nos asignaran áreas diferentes de las personas que conocemos-murmuro Izuku y tratando de ser discreto trato de ver la tarjeta de Bakugo

-Si sigues mirando voy a matarte-dijo fríamente volteándolo a ver-maldición ahora no te podre hacer trizas

 _Bueno al menos su actitud no ha cambiado_

-¿ME PERMITIRIA PREGUNTAR ALGO?-exclamo un joven de pelo azul y semblante serio-EN LAS HOJAS HAY 4 TIPOS DE VILLANOS ACASO ESTO ES UN ERROR DE LA ESCUELA SI ES ASI ESTO ES VERGONZOSO PARA LA INSTITUCION Y PARA NOSOTROS LOS ESTUDIANTES ADEMAS TU-dijo esto último señalando a Izuku-HAS ESTADO MURMURANDO TODO EL TIEMPO ES UN FASTIDIO PARA MI Y SEGURO PARA LOS DEMAS SI SOLO ESTAS AQUI POR DIVERSION SERIA MEJOR QUE TE RETIRARAS DE UNA VEZ

 _No te da vergüenza_

-Bueno, pero no te enojes-fue lo único que salió de Izuku provocando un par de risas una mayor expresión de molestia para el joven conocido como Tenya y una nueva explicación por parte del héroe Present Mic

Al parecer ese cuarto robot solo era un estorbo por decirlo de alguna forma, pero con eso en cuenta Midoriya sí que tuvo en cuenta las palabras de aquel joven tan serio el definitivamente no estaba ahí por placer él estaba ahí por algo más importante

* * *

-Estas bajo arresto tienes derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que digas podrá...-Decía mientras se acercaban a él con unas esposas

-NO TAN RAPIDO-se escuchó una voz-NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER POR QUE YO ESTOY AQUI-una figura había aparecido en el techo

-All Might-dijo Izuku reconociendo la voz del héroe

-Creo que ha habido un malentendido oficial déjeme explicarle-

Una vez dicho esto el símbolo de la paz tuvo una conversación con el policía, pero la mente de Izuku estaba en otro lugar paso no más de 10 minutos hasta que el mismo oficial con una nueva actitud hablo con el joven

-Bien chico eres libre de irte-dijo el oficial-por cierto, deberías de considerar cambiar el traje quizá por eso te confundimos con un villano

Y con esas palabras el oficial empezó a dispersar a todos los que se encontraban el lugar oficiales y civiles por igual, pero eso no era lo que importaba no en esos momentos ya que con un gran salto Izuku abandono la escena en busca del hospital a donde habían trasladado a su madre

-LLEGO UNA MUJER POR UNA HERIDA DE BALA ¿EN DONDE ESTA? -pregunto enérgicamente el Midoriya a una recepcionista

-Está en estado crítico y tuvieron que operarla ¿es familiar de la paciente? -pregunto la mujer tratando de tranquilizarlo

-SOY SU HIJO-contesto inquieto

-Por favor espera en la sala derecha una vez que termine el doctor él te dará los informes-dijo la recepcionista

Los segundos pasaron y con ellos los minutos que parecían horas mientras la culpa y el remordimiento invadían los pensamientos del joven hasta que un hecho salió a la luz

'Yo quería matarlo'-pensó Izuku

 _Queríamos comerlo también necesitamos algo de proteína de ves ¿sabes?_

'Pues más vale que vallas buscando a alguien más que te alimente'

 _¿QUE?_

'Renuncio se acabó mi primer día con poderes y envié a mi madre al hospital no merezco ser un héroe'

 _NO PUEDES ABANDONARNOS TENIAMOS UN TRATO_

'Si y ahora yo lo término'

Antes que la criatura pudiera replicar algo un médico salió de la sala de operaciones

-Como esta? -pregunto Izuku mientras se acercaba al medico

-Logramos estabilizarla y se encuentra en recuperación, pero...-se detuvo un momento el doctor deteniendo el pequeño ápice de alivio del joven

\- ¿Que ocurre? -Pregunto Izuku con notable miedo

-La bala que le dispararon impacto con su columna y a pesar de que la pudimos retirar causo daños y.…-paro por ultimas vez poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro del joven-No podrá volver a caminar lo siento hicimos todo lo que pudimos-con esto el doctor se retiró dejando solo a un devastado Midoriya

* * *

Sin haberlo notado Midoriya ya se encontraba junto con otros jóvenes en la entrada de lo que sería la última prueba del examen frente a esas 2 grandes puertas

'U.A. es increíble'

 _sí si muy bonito, pero ya viste quien esta ahí_

Izuku volteo instintivamente a la izquierda para ver a la chica que había impedido que se cayera en la entrada

 _Por qué no vas ahí e intestas hablar con ella con palabras esta vez_

'A si pues...quizá lo haga 'dijo mientras que se dirigía a ella con pasos robóticos por describirlos de algún modo hasta que una mano lo detuvo

 _Salvado por la campana_

-Esa chica está tratando de concentrarse-dijo el mismo joven de cabello azul- ¿No tuviste bastante con lo de antes?

-Pero si yo solo quería decir hola-trato de defenderse Izuku hasta que sintió las miradas de los demás

El incidente de la entrada y el de la conferencia lo hicieron ver como un rival débil

 _Idiotas_

'No importa eso ahora'-pensó Midoriya-'Recuerda nuestro trato'

 _No tienes que repetirlo muchacho_

Con esto dicho Izuku solo esperaba la señal para empezar con el examen mientras solo esperaba y quizá rogaba el no haberle vendido el alma al diablo ese día

* * *

'Es mi culpa...perdóname...mama'

 _Oye tu escúchame no me puedes desechar solo porque te sientes culpable contigo mismo_

'Ya lo hice'

 _No quiero decir que tú nos perteneces_

'¿Que?'

 _Oh si tu solo eres un recipiente para nosotros tú no te desases de nosotros somos los que tomamos esa decisión_

'Bien entonces quédate no importa de cualquier manera no pienso alimentarte más'

 _Esa es la parte bella del asunto no tienes elección_

'¿A qué te refieres?'

 _No solo vivimos de emisiones también podemos consumirte lentamente órgano por órgano y muy pronto no solo mami estará en una camilla_

'TU MALDITO MOCO'

 _Y dudamos que el seguro médico de papi cubra la falta de órganos_

 _'_ Eres un...Espera que dijiste seguro ESO ES'

 _¿Que?_

'La U.A. ha mantenido vivo a All Might a pesar de la falta de órganos y tienen como médico en enfermería a recovery girl con su kosei estoy seguro de que'

 _La columna de tu madre se recuperaría_

'Escúchame bien creo que aun podemos trabajar juntos'

 _prosigue_

 _'_ Ayúdame con esto ayúdame a curar a mi madre y te juro no solo ser un recipiente seré tu compañero perfecto'

 _No tu serás mi esclavo está claro_

'Esta...claro'

 _Entonces hagámoslo...compañero_

'Je HAGAMOSLO'

Con esto una máscara una vez más se mostró en el rostro de Midoriya, pero esta vez el objetivo a corto plazo estaba claro

* * *

-EMPIECEN-Se escucho un grito del héroe Present Mic- ¿Que esperan una invitación? en la vida real no hay cuenta regresiva así que ADELANTE

 _DEJA DE COMER MOSCAS QUE LOS DEMAS YA SE FUERON_

Sin más detenimiento y al confirmar lo que decía la criatura de su interior Izuku empezó a correr hacia el campo de entrenamiento en búsqueda de puntos que encontraría pronto con un robot de un punto

'Un punto'-pensó-'Por qué no puedo moverme'

-Objetivo adquirido te matare-se escuchó por parte del robot quien trato de envestir a Midoriya cuando en un instante algo lo detuvo

 _No es momento de dudar chico recuerda tienes una meta y un copiloto el día de hoy_

En ese momento Midoriya noto lo que había sucedido de su brazo un tentáculo negro había aparecido el cual había atravesado al robot como si de una lanza se hubiera tratado

-Oh Lala gran movimiento-escucho una voz-lástima que me costara un punto en fin creo que nos reuniremos de nuevo-dijo el mismo joven de cabellera rubia-adié

'Me siento confundido...era chico o chica'

 _PUNTOS_

'Cierto'

Paso el tiempo y a pesar de que la búsqueda no resultaba con daba con muchos robots aquellos que lograba encontrar eran rápidamente aniquilados y sin mayores miramientos siendo atravesados con los tentáculos que invocaba de sus brazos la forma más eficaz de conseguir puntos

-y con ese son 18-se dijo Midoriya mientras retiraba del robot su brazo

-Liberar-Se escucho la voz de una chica la cual Izuku reconoció

Viendo el resultado de esas palabras las cuales provocaron que varios de los robots cayeran convirtiéndolos en no más que chatarra

-Esos son 28 puntos-dijo la chica

Cuando escucho eso la mandíbula se le cayó por completo y eso no era todo a su alrededor la lucha por puntos seguía en auge el joven de cabello azul menciono 44 mostrando aún más insignificantes a los escasos puntos de Izuku

 _Creo que mejor seguimos buscando_

El chico solo pudo asentir aun afectado

'Puntos necesito puntos'-Con eso en su mente un temblor empezó a emerger mientras aspirantes empezaban a huir en su dirección-'Pero ¿qué? Maldición'-mientras observaba lo que había provocado el alboroto

Un robot de una altura mucho mayor a la de los edificios cuya longitud era de una calle entera había aparecido y cuyo solo movimiento provocaba la destrucción de los edificios

'El obstáculo de 0 puntos'

 _Bien entonces no nos sirve deberíamos intentar..._

-Mi pierna-Se escucho una voz que Midoriya reconoció

Con el tiempo corriendo y con escasos 2 minutos restantes la decisión que tomara podría ser la de aprobar o fallar

 _Bien ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESPERAS?_

-La vez en que pude hacer algo y no lo hice alguien fue herido-dijo cabizbajo cerrando sus puños-NO DEJARE QUE VUELVA A PASAR

Al decir esto un impulso nació dentro de él y con un gran salto se abalanzo hacia aquella maquina sin saber aun que hacer visualizo el pedazo de escombro que mantenía atrapada la pierna de la chica estirando su brazo y con una pose en sus dedos lanzo una telaraña hacia el escombro la cual debido al impulso del salto salió despegada del suelo liberando la pierna de la chica

-TRAGATE ESTO-grito Izuku lanzando la roca que había tomado como si de una catapulta se tratara impactando en uno de sus sensores agrietándolo

 _Eso no lo detendrá_

-LO SE-Grito-PERO AHORA SABEMOS A DONDE APUNTAR

Una vez dicho esto de sus muñecas lanzo 2 redes a la parte superior del robot y con la mayor fuerza posible se impulsó hacia su dirección mientras recordaba las palabras de All Might sobre el poder que le había confiado, pero junto con ellas un último recuerdo surgió en el

* * *

-Siempre te has esforzado-escucho atentamente en esa habitación que el tanto odiaba-a pesar de todo y de todos tu siempre fuiste más allá del 100% y lograbas más que aquellos a quien tu admirabas

Mientras le decían esto lagrimas caían de su rostro

-Yo no supe apoyarte en aquel entonces y por eso me disculpo-prosiguió mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza-Después de todo tu siempre fuiste mi pequeño héroe

Esas habían sido las palabras de su madre cuando por fin pudo verla

* * *

-NO MAS YA NO MAS-grito Izuku-SPIDER SMASH-y con ese grito lanzaba el golpe final el cual destrozo por completo la parte superior de aquella maquina

¿ _spider smash? ¿no se te ocurrió algo más original?_

 _-_ JEJE-rio levemente mientras caía - oye no crees que ¿deberíamos intentar aterrizar pronto?

 _sobre eso..._

Midoriya volteo su cabeza solo para descubrir su brazo derecho completamente roto con horror verifico el estado de sus piernas las cuales al igual que su brazo parecían meras copias de papel

-COMO FUE QUE PASO ESTO-grito Midoriya angustiado

 _FUE EL PODER DE ALL MIGHT_

 _tu cuerpo no lo resistió yo podría curarlo, pero me tomaría 20 minutos_

 _-_ No tengo ni siquiera 5-replico Izuku mientras se acercaba al suelo-Esto va a doler en la mañana

Mientras más se acercaba al suelo Midoriya preparo su brazo izquierdo para amortiguar la caída con el impacto e impulso de un nuevo golpe frente a la mirada atónita de todos flexionando su brazo izquierdo, pero antes de poder dar el golpe un contacto en su mejilla se hizo presente una bofetada proveniente de la misma chica a la que salvo

 _Esa chica ya me cae bien_

-A salvo y con mi brazo izquierdo-se limitó a confirmar Izuku en el suelo una vez que la chica le había devuelto la gravedad a su cuerpo-sería mucho pedir un...

-Destruir-Se escucho el sonido de una maquina

 _Bastardo con suerte_

Izuku al notar que aún estaba lejos de su posición se limitó con sus últimas fuerzas a lanzar una telaraña al robot

-Web throw- jalándolo hacia su dirección Izuku logro estamparlo contra los escombros de un edificio destruyéndolo y percatándose de que pertenecía a la categoría de los 2 puntos

-Tiempo-grito Present Mic

 _20 puntos marcador final_

-Si...-Murmuro Midoriya entrecerrando los ojos-Creo que me desmayare un momento despiértame cuando acabe septiembre o cuando pueda mover mis brazos lo que pase primero

Con esto el joven se desvaneció

 **6 de la tarde**

'Que amables fueron al curarme'-pensó Izuku camino a la estación del tren

 _No es como que lo necesitaras, pero bueno_

'Como sea solo espero que 20 puntos sean suficientes para...'-los pensamientos de Izuku fueron interrumpidos cuando contemplo una escena que estaba sucediendo en un callejón

-Bien muñeca danos el dinero o veras lo que es bueno-dijo un sujeto que parecía estar hecho de roca acompañado de 2 secuaces uno que se asemejaba a un hombre lobo de pelaje gris y colmillos prominentes y otro sujeto la tenía acorralada a una joven rehén con 2 grandes cuchillas en sus brazos

 _Parece que no tendremos descanso pronto_

Izuku solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza la cual ya estaba cubierta con una máscara y se apresuró a entrar en escena lanzando una telaraña hacia el tipo con las cuchillas identificándolo como el más peligroso y creyendo que con el fuera la chica podría escapar pero para su sorpresa esta no escapo todo lo contrario sin que se diera cuenta había aparecido en sus manos un bastón largo que parecía estar echo de metal golpeando con él al hombre lobo y tomando su distancia del hombre hecho de roca mientras tanto Izuku había dejado inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza al criminal que había capturado dejándolo en un capullo hecho de tela

-Maldita PERRA-grito el hombre de roca mientras intento embestir a la joven

-LENGUAJE-grito Izuku percatándose de las intenciones del hombre golpeándolo con una certera patada al centro del rostro impactándolo contra la pared más cercana-Valla eso fue fa...-Sin terminar la oración Izuku recibió un fuerte golpe de la persona que intento salvar-...cil-termino la oración ahora en el suelo intentando recuperarse del impacto

-LO LAMENTO-exclamo apresuradamente la chica-Intentaba golpear al otro sujeto ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si no fue nada...gra...ve-hablo Midoriya recuperándose de la conmoción y visualizando con más detalle a la joven que había ayudado

Una señorita de facultades y atributos maduros para los estándares de su edad de tez caucásica y cabello negro peinado y arreglado con una cola de caballo grande y puntiaguda

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo_

\- ¡Tu ropa! -exclamo Izuku al percatarse que las mangas de la joven estaban rasgadas- ¿Estas bien? ¿acaso te hicieron algo?

\- ¿Esto? debió romperse cuando utilice mi quirk no importa siempre puedo hacer más-respondió la joven sin darle mucha importancia

\- ¿Hacer más? -pregunto intrigado Midoriya

-Si mi quirk me permite crear materiales a través de la manipulación de las moléculas-explico mientras tomaba el bastón Bo que había creado para defenderse mostrándoselo a Izuku

-INCREIBLE ESTE QUIRK ES UNO DE LOS MAS VERSATILES DEL MUNDO ATAQUE DEFENSA RESCATE-Exclamo Midoriya-No puedo creer que no te haya visto en el examen de admisión de la U.A.

\- ¿Hiciste el examen de admisión? -pregunto la joven

-Si, aunque dudo que me haya ido muy bien que digamos-respondió Midoriya con una mano en la nuca en señal de incomodidad-pero creo que deberías aplicar estoy seguro de que te aceptarían fácilmente

-En realidad...-dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa mostrando algo que dejo impactado a Izuku-Yo ya entre a la U.A. por recomendación-dijo esto mostrando una identificación que la acreditaba con una ligera sonrisa

-Je je no debería sorprenderme-respondió Midoriya-bueno creo que este no es el mejor lugar para seguir una charla iré a buscar a algún oficial para que recoja a la basura fue bueno hablar contigo...

-Momo-completo la chica-y gracias por la ayuda...

-Oh cierto la máscara-dijo el joven despojándose de ella con un pensamiento-Izuku...

-Nos veremos en la U.A-Se despidió confiadamente la chica

 _Te daré crédito por utilizar palabras completas esta vez_

 _'_ Cállate'-Pensó mientras se alejaba columpiándose del lugar

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y disculpen la ausencia intentare subir un capitulo por mes si la universidad lo permite de cualquier forma por favor agradesco a los que siguen y ponen a esta historia como una de sus favoritas y de sobre manera a los que comentan muchas gracias por su apoyo**_

 _ **hasta la proxima**_


	4. Prueba lo que vales

**_EN MEMORIA DE_ _Stanley Martin Lieber_**

 ** _STAN LEE_**

Hoy era el primer dia en su nueva vida ya no como un chico indefenso y sin poderes en un mundo de heroes estaba a punto de dar un gran paso para hacer su sueño realidad el y un ser de otro mundo que aun no entendia del todo pero que hasta ahora no le habia dado rasones para desconfiar de el mientras alistaba y se aseguraba nuevamente que tuviera todo lo necesario para el inicio e su nueva escuela un recuerdo llegaba a su mente

 _Flashback_

 _ **Oye piensas abrir el sobre o solo te quedaras mirándolo**_

Midoriya seguia observando aquel sobre ignorando a la voz en su cabeza hasta que subitamente y sin querer esperar mas desesperado rompio el sobre en 2 dejando expuesto un objeto de metal que proyecto ante el la imagen de su mentor All MIght

- **Estoy aquí como proyección-** Hablo el musculoso hombre- **Lamento que no te haya podido contactar durante estos dias tuve bastante papeleo y en realidad vine a esta ciudad con la intención de trabajar en la U.A es mas es una historia curiosa veras...¿Que? ¿Que valla al grano? ¿Que estoy tomando mucho tiempo? ¿Hablo muy alto?...lo siento-** Se disculpo All Might mientras Izuku no podia evitar sentir un poco de verguenza ajena

 _ **Seguro que quieres seguir sus pasos**_

- **Aprobaste el examen escrito pero quedaste por debajo de la media en el examen practico-** explico All Might mientras Izuku solo podia expresar frustracion

'Lo sabia, Lo sabia, Lo sabia he fallado otra vez'-Eran los pensamientos de Izuku quien sujetaba sus rodillas con fuerzas

- **SIN EMBARGO-** Pronuncio All might- **Quiero que mires esto-** Con esto dicho y al hacer una pose All might reprodujo un video

Mostrando a una joven de la misma edad de Izuku de cabello castaño corto y mejillas pronunciadas era la chica que habia salvado el dia del examen Ochako Uraraka

-Disculpe-Hablo la chica frente al heroe profecional Present Mic-El chico de cabello verde y pecas ya sabe el chico araña ¿seria posible transferirle algunos de mis puntos? el perdio tiempo cuando me salvo y no seria justo que por eso reprobara se lo que dicen algunas noticias de el pero el...el...EL ME SALVO-pronuncio fuertemente al final

- **Hable con el director sobre tu estatus actual de vigilante-** dijo All Might cosa que estremecio a Izuku- **Y a pesar de dudar por unos momento algo o mas bien alguien lo convenció ¿Conoces a la familia Yaoyorozu?-** Pregunto All Might dejando a Izuku consternado- **Quiza no lo sepas pero una de las tantas personas que salvaste era su hija y ella fue a presentarse a la escuela pidiendo que te aceptaran-** Con esto dicho All might voteo a ver nuevamente a Izuku con su misma sonrisa característica- **Tus acciones inspiran y motivan a actuar a las personas y estas dos señoritas son solo un ejemplo ademas ¿Como una escuela de heroes se atreveria a rechazar a alguien que demostro no ser un simple busca fama? a un joven que sigue sus principios de ayudar a las personas y nunca pedir nada a cambio** -Una leve sonrisa aparecia en el rostro de Izuku- **El examen no solo consistia en los puntos de villanos tambien frente a un jurado se otorgan puntos de rescate una habilidad que se busca en la U.A-** Mientras decia esto en la proyeccion aparecio una tabla con nombres y puntajes en el cual se destacaba como el Numero 1 IZUKU MIDORIYA- **Y con 60 puntos de heroe y 20 de villanos MI MUCHACHO MIDORIYA te doy la bienvenida-** dijo esto mientras extendia su brazo- **A esta TU ESCUELA DE HEROES**

Sonriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos tras una vida de lucha y de fracasos una brillante luz parecía iluminar su camino y esas no serian las unicas buenas noticias...

 _Fin del Flashback_

-¿Llevas todo?-hablo una voz atras de el

-Si-respondio Izuku

-¿Pañuelos de papel?-Pregunto la mujer

-Si-respondio nuevamente

-¿Y de tela?

-Tambien-respondio por ultima vez antes de voltear en direccion de su acompañante-si sigues con esto llegaremos tarde mama-replico con una sonrisa al ver a su madre en conjunto deportivo rosa

 ** _Cuando All Might dijo que inspirabas a actuar no crei que se referia a esto_**

-Espera...-dijo la mujer antes que su hijo saliera-Eres increíble

Una sonrisa se produjo en el rostro del joven

-Y tu si me escuchas por favor cuidalo de mi parte-pronuncio la mujer con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

-Espera acaso sabes...-no pudo acabar la pregunta

-Le gusta mirar la television por las noches-respondio Inko aun manteniendo su sonrisa

 _ **Ni te quejes yo también necesito pasatiempos**_

-hablaremos de eso después se nos quiero decir se me hace tarde nos vemos-hablo apresuradamente mientras salia de su hogar

U.A

-La puerta es gigante ¿sera por accesibilidad?-se pregunto el peliverde una vez habia encontrado su aula

 ** _Creo que esa deberia ser la menor de tus preocupaciones_**

-'Cierto sobretodo por lo que me hiciste hacer en la secundaria'-penso con disgusto

 _Flashback_

-No puedo creer que 2 de mis estudiantes hayan ingresado a la U.A.-Comento un profesor frente a Bakugo y Midoriya-Creo que debi tener un poco mas de fe en ti despues de todo incluso lograste perfilarte como el No.1-Al decir esto el rostro del rubio demostro solo un sentimiento

-¿Que trucos usaste para entrar maldito?-Ira-Y no solo eso si no que te atreviste a superar mi puntaje un inutil sin poderes como tu-Dijo teniendo a Izuku acorralado

-Suel...tame-Pronuncio Izuku-o yo...nosotros

-¿O TU QUE?-grito enfurecido ante la falta de sumicion de su victma

- ** _Te golpearemos hasta que nos cansemos INUTIL-_** Cuando dijo esto Bakugo pudo jurar que el rostro de Izuku había cambiado al de un monstruo

-Oigan ustedes que creen que estan haciendo-una voz se pronuncio para terminar la escena

-Maldito nerd-dijo el rubio empujando a Izuku-Si te vuelves a interponer en mi camino te matare

-Estas bien chico-pregunto el hombre de avanzada edad ayudando a parar al peliverde

-Si gracias-Respondio Izuku-Supongo que en verdad me odia despues de todo

-Sabes yo siempre e creido que hay bondad en todos y cada uno de nosotros-le respondio aquel hombre el cual tenia un uniforme de conserje y lentes de color naranja claro en sus cristales de cabello y bigote blanco y complexión delgada que mantenía una calida sonrisa mientras hablaba-pero tambien tenemos un poco de maldad siempre deberiamos combatirla y el que tu amigo siga queriendo ser un heroe con tal anhelo puede que sea un inicio

-Creo que tienes razon-Dijo Izuku mientras miraba en la direccion hacia donde habia partido Bakugo-Te extrañare Stan siempre me diste buenos consejos

-Entonces quiero que recuerdes esto-le dijo Stan poniendo una mano en su hombro-Una buena persona puede hacer la diferencia tenganle paciencia ustedes dos...

 _Fin del Flashback_

'Bueno con algo de suerte solo tendre que encontrarlo en los rece...'

-BAJA LOS PIES DE LOS PUPITRES-Un joven exigio-Es una falta de respeto para las instalaciones y para los que estudiaron en ellas

-Obligame esnob sera un placer destrozarte-respondio despreocupadamente Bakugo

 ** _No lo tomes a mal pero tu expresion no me da confianza_**

-POR QUE ME PERSIGUE LA DESGRACIA-No se había percatado de haberlo dicho en voz alta obteniendo la mirada de todos los presentes

-BUENOS DIAS-Salido el chico de cabello azul-Mi nombre es Iida Tenya

-Eh...mi nombre es Midoriya-contesto un confundido Izuku-un...¿gusto?

-Sabias que habia algo mas en el examen ¿cierto?-Pregundo Iida-Te había juzgado mal creo que incluso eres superior a mi

 ** _¿Le deberiamos decir que no teniamos ni idea de lo que haciamos?_**

'No no me gustaria arruinarle la ilusion'-penso con una leve sonrisa

-ERES TU EL CHICO ARAÑA-exclamo una voz que hizo que todos le prestaran atencion una vez mas

-¿El chico araña? ¿el vigilante esta en esta escuela? ¿seguro que es el? debe tener un quirk similar eso debe ser todo-se escucharon diferentes preguntas entre murmullos

-OYE ¿POR QUE NO LO GRITAS...mas...fuerte?-exclamo entrecortadamente una vez vio a quien pertenecia la voz-'Es la chica del examen que bien le queda el uniforme'

-Aprobaste justo como lo dijo Present Mic...-empezaba a comentar la joven castaña entusiasmadamente recordando el dia

Mientras que Izuku...

-S...i gra...cias-trataba de hablar lo mejor posible-por hablar e intentar darme puntos-trato de decir Midoriya con resultados poco o nada convincentes dado que la chica parecia ignorarlo

 ** _Suficiente desde mañana veremos el programa de ejercicios para hablar en publico_**

-Si quieren hacer amigos hay mejores lugares que este-Se escucho una voz para revelar a un hombre de cabello y barba negra con ojos que presentaban lineas rojas envuelto en una bolsa de dormir que hacia recordar a una oruga-este es el curso de heroes

 ** _Y dicen que nosotros somos los raros_**

-Bien lograron cerrar la boca pero aun los veo fuera de sus asientos novatos e inexpertos-dijo saliendo de su bolsa y poniendose de pie-Como sea soy su tutor Shota Aizawa...Encantado ahora ponganse esto y salgan al patio-dijo esto sacando el uniforme deportivo de su bolsa

* * *

 _En el patio_

 _-UNA EVALUACION DE DONES-_ seescucho al unisono

-¿Que paso con la ceremonia de presentacion?-pregunto Ochako

-Estas aqui para ser una heroina no tienes tiempo que perder en presentaciones tienen que actuar de inmediato-respondio el profesor-Saben la dinamica seguramente de la mayoria de las pruebas pero nunca se les permitio usar sus habilidades asi que tu Midoriya quiero que hagas una demostracion

Todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver con cierto aire de desconcierto ya que no se imaginaban que el hubiera sido el No.1 en el examen practico pero una persona se destacaba al sonreir ante esta revelacion una joven de abundante cabello negro peinado en una solo cola de caballo mientras el joven de cabellera verde se dirijia al circulo indicado por el profesor

-Solo quiero que hagas lanzamiento de softball usando tu don haz lo que quieras solo no salgas del circulo-Indico Aizawa

'Bien creo que despues de todo el one for all no sera necesario

 ** _A menos que quieras romperte un par de huesos pero no te preocupes te tengo cubierto_**

-Entendido-respondio Izuki mientras que su brazo derecho empezaba a cubrirse del simbiote

Estirando su brazo y levantando su pierna izquierda tratando de replicar los movimientos de un beisbolista izuku lanzo la bola la cual salio disparada con la velocidad de una bala frente a la mirada atonita de todos

-Tenemos que conocer sus limites primero-con esto dicho un ''beeb'' se escucho-para saber de lo que pueden estar hechos como futuros heroes-dijo esto mostrando el aparato que habia recabado la informacion de la distancia 858.8 m.

 ** _Peligro creo que alguien no esta contento_**

-TU MALDITO-se escucho un grito-TU NO DEBERIAS TENER NINGUN DON ME HAZ ESTADO MINTIENDO Y TE MATARE POR ESO...-Grito bakugo mientras intentaba llegar hasta donde se encontraba Midoriya quien instintivamente se encontraba en posicion de combate que no fue necesaria gracias a que alguien intervino

 ** _Creo que podriamos aprender un par de cosas de este sujeto_**

-El primer dia y ya me hicieron usar mi Quirk-dijo con molestia el Aisawa quien habia atrapado a Bakugo con la tela de su bufanda y neutralizado las explociones del joven rubio con su don-No me interesan sus asuntos pendientes esto no es un juego esto va para todos estamos aqui para probar sus limites y calidad por lo que he decidido que el ultimo lugar sera expulsado de inmediato-Todos quedaron paralizados ante esta revelacion mientras el profesor solo mostro una sonrisa que ciertamente daba miedo mientras liberaba a Bakugo-Bienvenidos al curso de Heroes

 _Carrera de 50 metros_

'Usare las telarañas para impulsarme justo como lo hice con el robot a fata de edificios'

Resultado: 3.89 segundos

 _Fuerza de_ _sujeción_

 _ **Esto déjamelo a mi**_

'No lo rompas por favor'

 _ **Aburrido**_

Resultado: 999.99 Kg

 _Salto de longitud_

 ** _vamos ambos sabemos que hacer solo repite lo mismo que con la carrera_**

Resultado:55.3 metros

 _Saltos laterales_

¿ _ **No se me ocurre nada y a ti?**_

 _'_ Temia que dijeras eso'

Resultado: Estandar

 _Lanzamiento de pelota_

Resultado:858.8 m.

 _Resultados_

Posicion No.3 Izuku Midoriya

 ** _Ese estandar si que nos costo...Oye ¿estas ahi?_**

'Es ella'

 ** _¿Que?_**

 **'** Momo Yaoyorozu'

 _ **Pues que estas esperando ve a hablarle y asegurate que esta vez se te entienda**_

-Fue un engaño...-alcanzo a oir Midoriya al profesor-para sacar el potencial de sus dones

'Que amable y simpatico casi le da un infarto a Mineta'-penso Izuku con cara desganada

-Pues claro que era un engaño si lo pensabas por un instante-replico la joven de cabello negro

 ** _hablando de la reina de Inglaterra_**

-Ti...tienes razon que credulos fuimos jeje-dijo Midoriya con una mano en la cabeza mientras reia incomodamente

-Te dije que nos veriamos aqui-respondio la hermosa joven con una sonrisa-y despues de todo fuiste el de mejor resultado

-JEJEJE si aunque tambien ayudo tu visita al director despues de todo casi me rechazan por el asunto vigilante-respondio con los ojos cerrados risa nerviosa y con un marcado color rojo en la cara

-La prueba termino los horarios estan en el aula revisenlos cuando estén ahi-Despues de decir esto Aisawa se retiro

* * *

-JAJAJA Sabia que ese chico lo lograría-dijo una voz misteriosa-Como crees que le valla a partir de ahora

-No tengo idea Stan-Dijo una mujer de avanzada edad sentada en una gran con forma de araña cubierta por una telaraña de metal-Sabes que normalmente la vida de todos los que llevan el manto nunca es tranquila tu te encargaste de eso

-Tienes razon querida-Dijo Stan mientras observaba desde las nubes junto con madame Web-Pero se que ese chico podra convertirse en todo un Spider-man antes de que se de cuenta

-¿Listo para irnos?-pregunto la dama mientras una luz se formaba frente a ellos

-Si mi esposa debe estar esperandome-con esto dicho Stan dio un paso al frente- ** _Excelsior_** -Fue lo unico que dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer junto con la mujer

* * *

 ** _Todo lo que intente hacer con mis historias era mostrado que hay algo de bondad en la condición humana. Y que siempre iba a haber maldad; nosotros siempre deberíamos combatirla._**

 ** _-Stan Lee_**

 ** _Una de mis más grandes inspiraciónes y modelos se fue hoy sus historias personajes y sus enseñanzas son uno de los pilares que siempre me inspiraron a tratar de ser_**

 ** _mejor persona e intentar ayudar a mi prójimo siempre que pudiera por que como lo dijo uno de mis personajes favoritos que vinie ran de su mente_**

 ** _"Con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad"_**

 ** _Y quizá solo eso sea necesario para un mundo mejor_**

 _ **En este capitulo tenia planeado abarcar el combate de practica pero con la repentina muerte de Stan Lee quise que sirviera como un humilde tributo para lo que fue un hombre que me inspirara en mas de un sentido por lo que decidi modificarlo agradesco el apoyo con los seguimientos y favoritos a esta historia pero sobre todo los reviews que siguen manteniendola de pie por lo que desde el proximo capitulo empezare a responder a los reviews:**_

 _ **Bladetri: gracias**_

 _ **nahuelvera2: me declaro culpable**_

 ** _pero solo con una sola cosa mas que decir me despido:_**

 ** _Descansa en paz y hasta siempre_**

 ** _Stan Lee_**

 ** _1922-2018_**


	5. No mas Deku

_Lamento volverlo a subir cuando lo volví a revisar tenia que hacer unas correcciones_ _ortográficas_

 _DISFRUTEN_

* * *

 ** _¿Porque la cara larga? Estamos entre los mejores 3 de la clase y desplazamos al idiota yo diría que es un ganar ganar_**

-No es eso al contrario fue un día estupendo, pero hicimos todo eso sin usar el one for all -respondió Izuku aun pensativo caminando a la salida de la escuela

 ** _Y eso ¿qué? si quieres romperte un par de huesos al menos deja que sea yo el que lo haga_**

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso quiero decir que no veo como podamos dominar todo el poder si me aterra usarlo-dijo seriamente mirando su brazo recordando aun el examen de admisión

 ** _Entendemos sabes que aun esta la alternativa verdad_**

-Me temo que si-pero por el momento solo estoy feliz de que...-No pudo terminar la frase cuando alguien lo interrumpió

-Midoriya te encuentras bien-pregunto un joven mientras ponía su mano en su hombro- ¿Estas desvariando? parecía que estuvieras hablando solo

-Iida-Izuku reconoció al joven-No es nada solo...eh...me gusta hablar conmigo mismo ya sabes para poner mis ideas en orden-respondió con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

-Entiendo poner tus ideas en perspectiva y orden-Respondió sorprendido Iida-Entonces seguro te habías dado cuenta del engaño del profesor Aisawa SORPRENDENTE-Añadió con gran sorpresa y admiración mientras Izuku observaba con algo de extrañeza por creerle

 ** _No será aterrador como tu creías, pero sí que es crédulo_**

-OIGAN USTEDES ESPEREN-se escuchó la voz de una chica que rápidamente capto su atención

-Uraraka-dijo Izuku

-La chica infinito-Dijo Iida

 ** _Mejillas grandes_**

-Soy Uraraka Ochaco-Se presento la joven castaña-Tu debes ser Iida Tenya y tú eres el chico araña Midoriya Deku ¿verdad? -respondió alegremente con sus ojos cerrados

 ** _! ¿DEKU?¡_**

-Disculpa ese no es mi nombre-dijo Midoriya seriamente

\- ¿Eh? durante la prueba física el chico llamado Bakugo te llamo así ¿no? -pregunto Uraraka recordando las palabras de bakugo en forma algo exagerada "DEKU BASTARDO"

-Ese es un apodo que me dio para burlarse de mi mi nombre es Izuku así que por...-No pudo terminar su respuesta ya que fue interrumpido

\- ¿En serio? lo lamento-Se disculpo Ochaco sin cambiar su actitud, aunque con algo de pena-Pero Deku suena a una palabra japonesa para "PUEDES LOGRARLO"-Añadió con gran emoción en sus palabras

 ** _Bien compañero este es el momento en donde demostraras que clase de sujeto serás..._**

-PARA TI SOMOS DEKU-respondió rápidamente después de la respuesta de Uraraka con un notable color rosa en el rostro

-LO ESTAS ACEPTANDO MUY FACIL ¿NO ERA UN INSULTO? -

 ** _SI DONDE ESTA NUESTRA DIGNIDAD ES COMO SI NOS LLAMARAN PARASITO_**

 _-CALLATE_ MOCO-Pensó-esto es como una revolución copernicana-dijo en voz baja cubriéndose la cara

 ** _Ya me lo cobrare_**

El primer día había acabado con un par de dudas, pero también con nuevas amistades y nuevos retos para nuestro dúo

* * *

Las clases normales que ofrecía la escuela habían concluido ahora era el tiempo para la verdadera prueba había entrado por la puerta como una persona normal solo que esta no era otra que el símbolo de la paz All Might, pero las únicas cosas en las que podía pensar Midoriya era en la prueba que venía con el

- _Entrenamiento de combate-_

 ** _Por fin algo de acción_**

- _Y creo que es el momento preciso para estrenar tú sabes que..._ -Comento con confianza a la voz en su cabeza preparándose para lo que venía saliendo de la habitación

 ** _Ya no seremos unos inútiles nunca mas_**

- _No seremos mejores-_

 ** _Seremos imparables_**

- _Seremos héroes_ -

Con esto Izuku salió junto con los demás resaltando por un detalle singular

-Joven Midoriya donde está tu traje-pregunto all might mirándolo con extrañeza

Con esto Izuku solo pudo sonreír mientras levantaba su mano a la altura de su rostro formando un puño una vez hecho este movimiento todo su cuerpo fue cubierto con una sustancia negra para los demás que pronto adopto la forma de su verdadero parecía estar hecho de spandex negro que lo cubría por completo y que denotaba su físico siendo muy llamativo una gran araña color verde fosforescente en el centro de su cuerpo cuyas patas se expandían hasta sus muñecas y unos grandes ojos del mismo color recubiertos en sus orillas por una capa negra y en todo aquel conjunto si se miraba de cerca se podían denotar una gran red en su máscara y algunas partes del traje (referencia visual: Big time suit y el traje negro de Spiderman 3)

-Listo para la acción-comento Midoriya con una gran sonrisa bajo su mascara

\- ¿Deku? -se escuchó una voz femenina

-Me alegra ver que por fin tienes un verdadero traje-comento una nueva voz

Volteando a ver en dirección a las voces el joven Izuku no pudo evitar exaltarse por lo que vio

-Se ve genial-lanzo un cumplido Uraraka quien vestía su traje de héroe semejante a un traje de baño de tonalidades negro y rosa ajustado a su cuerpo resaltando sus atributos

\- ¡URARAKA! -exclamo Midoriya al ver a la joven

-Además creo que va muy acorde con tu quirk-comento otra chica que vestía con un traje hecho de látex de rojo carmesí el cual además de ser muy ajustado era bastante revelador con franjas blancas y una especie de falda amarilla

-MOMO-exclamo ahora al ver a la pelinegra

 ** _Oye ¿tenías un arma en tus pantalones? o ¿solo estas feliz de verlas?_**

- _esto te importaría si-_ pensó Izuku avergonzado

 ** _No te preocupes yo cubro tus miserias_**

Después de esa incomoda escena a continuación se explicó el reto se dividirían en equipos de 2 integrantes al azar uno de ellos tomaría el papel de héroes y el otro de villanos quienes custodiarían un arma nuclear el objetivo era simple los héroes ganarían si desactivaban el arma a tiempo o capturaban a los villanos mientras que estos triunfarían si sometían al equipo de héroes o lograban contenerlos hasta que el tiempo acabara

-Bien si no hay más dudas en el camino los equipos que iniciaran serán...-dijo All might mientras ingresaba sus manos en las cajas de donde saco dos pelotas indicando a los equipos-El equipo D (Bakugo y Iida) serán los Héroes y el equipo A los villanos (Izuku y Momo)

-Parece que volveremos a trabajar juntos-comento Momo acercándose a Izuku con una sonrisa confiada

-Perfecto, aunque espero que esta vez o termines golpeándome- respondió mientras una ligera risa se le escapaba

-Bien los equipos seleccionados prepárense el equipo de villanos ingrese y piense en una estrategia-comento All Might-Joven Midoriya y señorita Momo vayan con todo y piensen desde la perspectiva de un villano no teman lastimarse-Ambos jóvenes asintieron

-HEY DEKU-se escuchó un grito-IRE POR TI PERDEDOR-exclamo Bakugo con una sonrisa siniestra

-Inténtalo-pronuncio Izuku ingresando al edificio

* * *

 _A dentro del edificio_

- _Bueno creo deberíamos empezar a plantear una estrategia_ -Comento Izuku- ¿ _Alguna idea_?

 ** _Creo tener un par_**

- _Que no incluya comerse los cerebros de nadie_ -comento Izuku con algo de cansancio

 ** _Le quitas lo divertido a ser villano, pero está bien solo necesito que..._**

-Momo-pronuncio Izuku

\- ¿Qué pasa? -

-Necesito una hoja de papel y un lápiz- pidió de manera tranquila

-...Esta bien-al decir esto la joven materializo de sus manos los objetos mientras se los daba a su compañero-aunque no sé de qué sirvan ahora

Una vez en sus manos Izuku comenzó a escribir y sin demorar mucho una vez terminado doblo la hoja y se la entregó a su compañera

-Toma cuando sea el momento quiero que uses esto iré afuera y contendré a Kachán estoy seguro de que si lo tenemos aquí será el fin de la prueba para nosotros-dijo esto mientras se dirigía a la salida

-Espera somos un equipo déjame ayudarte-dijo consternada y algo preocupada tratando de detenerlo

-Escucha Kachán y yo tenemos historia y estoy seguro de que su único interés es dejarme fuera de jugada-dijo Izuku

\- ¿Como estas tan seguro? -pregunto la joven para que ambos volvieran a visualizar la escena y las últimas palabras del rubio con una cara pesimista _IRE POR TI PERDEDOR_

-Sentido arácnido-bromeo el peliverde mientras salía de la habitación-Cuento contigo y sé qué harás un buen trabajo-

Con esto dicho Izuku se dirigió en busca de su objetivo quien también había abandonado a su compañero en busca de su presa

* * *

-Deku ese maldito me ha engañado por última vez-pronuncio irritado Bakugo

-No lo creo tu siempre has sido fácil de engañar-Pronuncio Midoriya mientras aparecía atrás de el

Sin esperar ni confirmar de quien se trataba Bakugo lanzo un ataque hacia Midoriya quien lo esquivo apenas a tiempo resultando en la parte izquierda de su máscara siendo desprendida debido a la explosión

-Oye este traje lo compro mama-bromeo mientras el traje se regeneraba-como nuevo

-El siguiente te quitara la cara-amenazo el joven rubio con indiferencia

Izuku solo levanto su mano e hizo una señal con su palma para provocarlo funcionando al instante ya que Bakugo se abalanzo contra el joven inmediatamente quien con clara confianza tomo el brazo derecho del rubio y con su propia fuerza e impulso en un movimiento súbito lo estrelló contra el suelo

-Ataque con la derecha te vas a poner serio o ya te piensas rendir-seguía provocando Midoriya

-MALDITO GUSANO-Grito Kachán levantándose de inmediato quien usando una de sus explosiones se propulso hacia Midoriya lanzando una patada la cual bloqueo, pero para la sorpresa de todos los espectadores Izuku había sujetado parte de la pierna de su rival con una cinta

-Este truco me lo enseño el profesor Aisawa-Comento aun con una actitud jocosa-a este paso ni siquiera tendré que usar mi quirk

\- ¿QUE DIJISTE? -este comentario había enfurecido a su rival

 ** _Paso 1: Enfurecer al tarado listo_**

- _Hora del paso 2 ganar tiempo-_ con esto en mente Midoriya libero su pierna y se dio a la tarea de huir-Dijiste que irías por mi así que ven-Exclamo mientras huía

 _6 minutos restantes_

- ** _Midoriya como te encuentras-_** hablo Momo por su comunicador

 ** _-_** Mi bully de la escuela está persiguiéndome con intenciones nada amistosas y yo intento huir de el siento que retrocedí 2 años-bromeo Izuku

- ** _No es tiempo para bromas Iida llego a la ubicación de la bomba y no sé si mis defensas resistirán-_** exclamo Momo

-Entiendo mantente al pendiente y si llega a traspasar la puerta usa la hoja-le contesto Midoriya hasta que una sensación de peligro recorrido su cabeza

 ** _Tenemos compañía_**

-Están cargadas-Dijo Kachán levantando su brazo que sujetaba una figura en forma de granada

-Supongo que no es solo decoración ¿verdad? -pregunto Izuku

-Dijiste que no usarías tu particularidad eso significa que me está subestimando un perdedor anormal como tu-con esto una clara sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio

-Alguna vez te dijeron que tienes una sonrisa de loco-trato de provocar Midoriya

-TRAGATE ESTO-exclamo Bakugo activando el mecanismo de la granada

Una gran explosión junto con un grito inhumano se produjo mientras los escombros volaban y la vista y la destrucción se volvían presentes Midoriya se encontraba aturdido en el suelo mientras intentaba reintegrarse a la escena

-Y se supone que tú eres el héroe-exclamo Midoriya mientras su traje se recuperaba de los daños causados

-Mientras más almacenan los guantes más fuertes es la explosión-exclamo el Bakugo-Vamos enséñame tu poder muéstrame lo patético que eres con y sin el DEKU te obligare a rendirte

- ** _IZUKU RESPONDE ¿ESTAS BIEN? -_** pregunto preocupada Momo

-No te preocupes por mi-Respondió Izuku-asegúrate de que la bomba este a salvo yo me encargare de él no es gran cosa

\- ¿SIGUES SUBESTIMANDOME? -grito con enojo-Yo te...-no pudo acabar su frase ya que algo lo detuvo un proyectil que se alojó en su boca una telaraña

\- ¿Querías mi poder no? -exclamo Izuku-pues lo tienes VEN AQUI-grito mientras se ponía en posición de combate

 ** _AQUI VIENE_**

Con un ataque propulsado Bakugo busco una confrontación frontal con Izuku, pero esto se trataba de un engaño ya que con una explosión repentina un nuevo impulso se creó y posiciono a el rubio arriba de Midoriya y una vez estando atrás de el una explosión en su espalda impacto acompañado con un grito del joven y gran dolor de la criatura que se alojaba en el

- _Maldición eso dolió más que de costumbre-_ Pensó Midoriya

 ** _MATAR...QUEREMOS...MATARLO_**

- _¿QUE? -_ solo pudo pensar en la frase de su huésped

-AQUI VIENE TU DERECHA FAVORITA-grito Bakugo golpeando el costado de Midoriya quien recibió todo el impacto

 ** _EL TE...NOS LASTIMA_**

-Es...Espera Kachán detente-Trato de advertir Midoriya, pero el rubio continuo con su asalto

-TU ERES INFERIOR-grito mientras golpeaba a Midoriya y con ayuda de un agarre y más explosiones lanzo al suelo a Izuku siendo herido

 ** _SUFICIENTE_**

-Kachán-alcanzo a decir levemente Izuku apenas consciente-detente

-Con o sin particularidad eres y siempre serás un inu...-Nuevamente no pudo acabar su oración, pero esta vez no fue por un proyectil esta vez fue una gran mano la que lo sostuvo de la boca

- ** _Dijimos DETENTE-_** Exclamo Izuku mientras su cuerpo era recubierto una vez más por el simbionte pero esta vez amplificando más su cuerpo dejando ver a una masa de músculos que competía con el físico de All Might manteniendo la araña y los ojos verdes en su vestimenta, pero añadiendo unos horribles e intimidantes dientes que parecían colmillos

Todos los que miraban por la transmisión quedaron impactados por la nueva Forma de Midoriya, pero lo que dijo a continuación fue algo digno de cualquier película de horror

 ** _-DOSCIENTOS SEIS HUESOS CINCO MINUTOS TANTO QUE ROMPER Y TAN POCO TIEMPO-_** Exclamo el ser aun sosteniendo a Bakugo quien en un esfuerzo de liberarse logro conectar su mano con el rostro de su captor y con una explosión logro que lo soltara

\- ¿Qué demonios? -Pregunto Bakugo aun en shock- ¿QUE DEMONIOS ERES?

La criatura lo volteo a ver directamente con la mitad del rostro aun afectada por la explosión revelando el rostro de Midoriya

- ** _Nosotros somos REVENGE-_** una vez dicho esto el rostro de la criatura volvió a la normalidad- ** _Aquí vamos-_** Con esto dicho revenge fue en dirección a Bakugo

 ** _-_** MALDITO NERD-Grito bakugo también corriendo en su dirección

A punto de colisionar Revenge hizo el primer movimiento con un fuerte golpe lanzo a Bakugo por la habitación, pero en su trayecto fue detenido por una red que lo volvió a arrastrar hacia donde se encontraba Revenge

- ** _No hemos acabado aun-_** exclamo mientras un impotente Bakugo solo miraba- ** _¿Últimas palabras?_**

-Mue...re-Con esto saliendo de su boca y sin mayor contemplación Bakugo activo su granada de mano impactando directamente con Revenge quien fue expulsado por la fuerza de la explosión

Por unos momentos todo se oscureció los segundos que transcurrieron parecieron horas, pero una frente a todo y contra todo pronóstico algo lo hizo reaccionar

- ** _MIDORIYA RESPONDE RESPONDE-_** Se escuchaba la voz de una chica- ** _No te rindas aun tú puedes-_**

Frente a una nube de polvo la figura de un joven que apenas se podía poner de pie aún se veía con todo su traje desgarrado

\- ¿ _Sigues vivo? -_ pregunto a su compañero

 ** _Perdí el control no puedo curarnos mas_**

- _Si eso ya no importa solo importa esto...-_ pensó por un momento antes de redirigir su atención a su contrincante

 ** _Una última ofensiva hagámoslo_**

-Como es posible que sigas de pie fenómeno-exclamo Bakugo

-Ya me conoces odio decepcionar a la gente-rio adolorido Izuku

-TU ME ENFERMAS-grito Bakugo propulsándose hacia Izuku con dos explosiones-MUERE

- ** _AHORA-_** grito Izuku mientras dio un salto que lo saco del rango de Bakugo pegándose a una pared cercana- ** _MAXIMUM_**

A continuación de la pared se lanzó hacia Bakugo con una patada y mientras este estaba aturdido y en su trayecto coloco una red de extremo a extremo una vez en la pared más próxima repitió el proceso cuando Bakugo se dio cuenta de su plan poco o nada pudo hacer ya que lo había inmovilizado con las redes y el impacto de los golpes hubiera noqueado a cualquier otro y que todo esto ocurriera en cuestión de segundos no ayudo en nada al rubio

 **- _SMASH-_** Acabo la oración terminando el asalto tratando de usar una mínima ración del poder de All Might en el proceso con un golpe en la espalda del atrapado joven que termino en el piso y solo para asegurar su victoria Izuku puso una capa extra de telaraña en el ahora inconsciente Bakugo

- ** _IZUKU RESPONDE-_** Hablo Momo por el comunicador

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes problemas? -pregunto Izuku apenas consciente

 ** _-No solo quería darte las gracias-_**

* * *

La situación desde el lado de Momo se empezaba a salir de control Iida había logrado ingresar a la habitación y con su velocidad sería cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera esquivar a Momo y llegar a la bomba

- _Esto es malo tengo que pensar en una manera de detenerlo-_ pensaba Momo cuando unas palabras llegaron a su mente

 ** _Cuando sea el momento quiero que uses esto_**

-Creo que este es el momento-Dijo Momo tomando el papel y viéndolo fijamente aprovechando el monologo que estaba dando Iida lo que vio la lleno de confianza

-...ES POR ESO POR LO QUE MALECHORES COMO TU NUNCA GANARAN EN MI GUAR... ¿Qué es eso? -exclamo Iida al notar algo en su rostro que le impedía ver

-Esto es un regalo de un amigo mío- dijo confiada Momo quien extendía su mano en una señal muy característica mientras que de su muñeca salía una tela

-UN TRUCO BARATO COMO ESE NO TE SERVIRA-dijo Iida mientras corría en dirección a la bomba rebasando a Momo

Momo al ver esto extendió sus brazos y de ambas muñecas salieron 2 telarañas que se alojaron en las piernas de Iida quien tropezó debido a esto Momo sin perder tiempo siguió con el ataque de telarañas pegando las extremidades de Iida al suelo acercándose cada vez más a el quien no podía liberarse una vez lo bastante cerca Momo con un bastón que había creado golpeo la cabeza del joven lo suficientemente fuerte para desorientarlo y uso la cinta de captura para sus piernas siendo las únicas que podrían escapar de la telaraña

-IZUKU RESPONDE-Hablo Momo por el radio

* * *

-VILLANOS...GANAN-Exclamo All Might por el micrófono

 ** _Adoro cuando ganamos_**

-Joven Midoriya-Se escucho la voz de All Might detrás de el-Espero que te sepas controlar un poco mejor la próxima vez FELICIDADES POR SU VICTORIA

-GRACIAS ALL MIGHT, aunque...-dijo Midoriya

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto All Might

-No es lo único que debo controlar mejor-respondió revelando con una sonrisa fingida y ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos 2 dedos rotos

-Ya lo controlaras mejor-Rio All Might ante la ironía- Iré a hablar con el joven Bakugo ve a la enfermería seguro quieres descansar

* * *

Una visita a la enfermería más tarde

-Bueno otra vez volvemos a estar completos-exclamo Midoriya con sus dedos entablillados

 ** _Dilo por ti sabes lo humillante que es que yo tenga ir a una enfermería_**

-Bueno no te enojes tanto ahora solo sobreviviremos al resto de clase no creo que nada malo pase-una vez dicho esto Izuku abrió la puerta

-MIDORIYA REGRESO-exclamo un chico de cabello rojo mientras una multitud se formaba-Estuviste genial en el entrenamiento y tus formas parecían nunca terminar

-Tú y bakugo peleando fue increíble-comento otra voz

-Esquivaste excelentemente-comento alguien mas

-Gracias a su primer encuentro todos los demás lo dimos todo-se escucho

-Si esto en donde esta Kacchan-comento al ver su pupitre desocupado...- _tengo que acabar con esto_

* * *

Bakugo se dirigía a la salida de la UA la idea de perder contra Izuku seguía en su memoria y no quería estar más ahí

-HEY TU...-grito Izuku

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres Deku? -dijo sin voltear a verlo

\- ¿Recuerdas ese día? -dijo Izuku-Cuando le dispararon a mi madre estaba devastado no quería que nadie se me acercara, pero tu...-se pauso por un momento-Tu dijiste _Lo lamento_

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto con extrañeza

-Ese día tu realmente fuiste un héroe y fuiste mejor que yo-continuo Izuku-Yo no te debo nada ni tú me debes nada a mi yo sé que tú quieres ser el Numero 1 así que hazte un favor e intenta vencerme porque yo también intentare vencerte cada vez-con esto Izuku levanto su brazo con un puño frente en dirección a Bakugo

-Eres un perdedor y un Idiota por supuesto que te venceré no has visto nada aun NERD-dijo esto dando un golpe al puño de Midoriya sellando su pacto

 ** _Oye estoy confundido este es un final feliz o un final triste_**

-Midoriya-se escuchó una voz femenina

\- ¿Momo? -pregunto volteando a ver

\- ¿Como te encuentras estas bien? -pregunto sujetando su mano cuyos dedos aun están en cuidado

-Si no fue nada solo necesitaba un poco de descanso-Dijo esto con un marcado sonrojo-

 ** _A mí se me hace que ahora si califica como un final feliz Izuki_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno otro año otro capítulo espero que no deba usar esta frase a menudo_**

 ** _bladetri: gracias_**

 ** _Ammy-1497: gracias por leer_**

 ** _Nahuelvera2: todos lo extrañaremos muchas gracias por leer_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que dan a favoritos y siguen la historia ustedes me ayudan a continuarla_**

 ** _Quiza pase este fic a la pagina normal de fic ya que tecnicamente si es un crossover por el simbiote pero realmente no planeo meter personajes de spiderman mas que en cameos y referencias es solo una posibilidad pero me gustaria saber su opinion pero de momento no importa tanto_**

 ** _Por favor comenten todos sus reviews son bienvenidos_**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**


	6. Panico y Accion

**-** Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando-_

 _-_ pe-pero-personaje tartamudeando

 _ **Simbiote**_

* * *

...

..

.

* * *

 _ **PANICO Y ACCION**_

La vida es como una tormenta es impredecible incomtrolable e incluso peligrosa les gusta pensar que pueden manejarla y que puede ser controlada y entonces sin advertencias esta les demuestra lo equivocados que estan y esto lo aprenderia a la mala nuestro querido trepa muros aquel dia

Todo comenzo como un dia comun y corriente mas Midoriya habia apenas escapado de los reporteros que se encontraban en la entrada de la UA habiendo dicho poco o nada de la informacion que ellos deseaban no podia delatar nada que lo asociara con All Might ni con sus esporadicos actos de vigilante

* * *

 ** _Y me llaman a mi parasito_**

-Oye solo hacen su trabajo...pero si que son molestos-comento Midoriya

 _ **Sabes que siempre podriamos simplemente...**_

-No-se limito a contestar Midoriya

 ** _Pero..._**

-No-replico

 _ **Esta bien y entonces que esperas de la clase de hoy**_

-No llamar la atencion y mantener mis huesos intactos hasta el almuerzo-dijo esto una vez en la entrada de su salon disponiendose a ingresar

 _ **Suena como un plan avísame cuando ocurra algo interesante**_

* * *

-Hoy su actividad sera elegir a sus representantes de clase-Comento Aisawa provocando una reaccion en cadena

 ** _¿Por que todos estan como locos por esto?_**

- _Bueno tecnicamente quien sea escogido se podria considerar como el lider de la clase-_ respondio Midoriya

 _ **Entiendo y entonces ¿POR QUE NO LEVANTAS LA MANO MAS ALTO?**_

-SILENCIO-se escucho la voz de Iida en toda el aula-Debemos guardar la compostura como estudiantes y elegir democraticamente a nuestro representante no lo cree maestro

-No me interesa solo acaben con esto antes de que se termine la hora-Respondio Aisawa mientras ingresaba en su bolsa de dormir

Con esto en cuenta y tras ingresar todos los votos del salon los resultados marcados fueron 3 votos a favor de Midoriya y 2 votos a favor de Momo

 _ **SOLO 3 esperabamos por lo menos 5**_

- _Oye ganamos eso es lo impor...-_

-¿POR QUE DEKU? ¿QUIEN VOTO POR EL?-exclamo un irritado Bakugo frente a los resultados

-Celos envidia o ¿Quieres un recuento?-provoco Midoriya aumentando la ira de su compañero

 ** _Creo que te olvidas de un pequeño detalle..._**

-Entonces el representante de la clase sera Midoriya y la representante adjunta sera Yaoyorozu-comento friamente Aisawa mientras ambos alumnos se mantenian frente a la clase

 _ **Se que es mucho pedir pero por favor no nos pongas en verguenza**_

-Gracias esperamos hacer lo mejor posible-Hablo Izuku hacia la clase antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su pupitre- _Admitelo estoy mejorando_

 _ **Solo espera**_

* * *

-Bien hora del almuerzo-Dijo Midoriya mientras se levantaba de su pupitre y se dirigia a la puerta el plan era simple encontrar a Iida y Uraraka en la cafeteria pero alguien lo detuvo

-Midoriya-Lo llamo una voz que reconocio al instante

 _-¿Yaoyorozu?-_ se pregunto asi mismo mientras volteaba en su direccion-¿Su-sucede algo?

-Felicidades por ser el nuevo representante de la clase-Lo felicito la joven con una ligera sonrisa

-Bu-bueno no es nada realmente-replico mientras un ligero sonrojo surgia en su rostro y su mano se postraba en su nuca junto una sonrisa boba en su rostro

-¿Y bien estas listo?-pregunto la joven pelinegra

-¿Li-listo?-pregunto perplejo el joven

-Si dijiste que querias tomar el almuerzo conmigo el dia de hoy-respondia la joven con algo de molestia en su rostro-este es tu numero ¿no es asi?-dijo mostrando su celular en el que venia un mensaje

"Felicidades por ser elegida representante adjunta se que no tiene nada que ver pero si no te molesta que te parece ¿si almorzamos juntos?"

 _-¿QUEEEEEEE?_ -fue lo unico que se le vino a la mente Midoriya en segundos que parecian horas mientras sacaba su telefono hasta que algo se le vino a la mente con molestia-¿ _Sabes algo al respecto?_

 _ **Calmate galan que te hace pensar que yo tuve algo que ver**_

-Al principio me parecio raro y algo atrevido que dejaras en la nota junto a la formula de la telaraña de ayer tu numero incluido-pronuncio Momo-Pero parece que termino siendo bastante practico a pesar de que no contestaste ayer cuando intente contactarte

- _Entonces mi celular si estaba sonando-_ articulo para si mismo- _¿Que tienes que decir a tu favor?_

 _ **De nada ingrato ademas te dije que me cobraria**_

-Entonces ¿nos vamos?-volvio a pronunciar la joven

- _¿Bueno no es como que no quiera de cualquier manera?-_ penso en sus adentros Midoriya-Si disculpa creo que mi mente no estaba en su lugar por un segundo

 _ **Ese es el espiritu campeon**_

* * *

Con comida ya servida ambos jovenes tomaron asiento mientras el ambiente empezaba a sentirse algo tenso por describirlo de alguna forma

-Midoriya...-pronuncio la joven despues de llevarse un bocado de arroz a su boca con los ojos cerrados-...¿Por que lo hiciste?

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto el joven consternado

-Ya sabes ¿por que me ayudaste y usaste tu don contra esos bandidos?-pregunto seria la joven viendolo directamente a los ojos-no es contra la ley usar tu don en defensa propia segun el codigo de japon pero si alguien mas lo usa a pesar de sus intensiones seria considerado un crimen y un acto de vigilante

La expresion del joven cambio un instante frente a la pregunta por una de sorpresa pero una sonrisa se postro en su rostro

-la pregunta deberia ser ¿que hubiera pasado si tu kosei no fuera materializacion?-respondio Midoriya sin ningun apice de duda-Crees que lo hice para volver a aparecer en el noticiero de J.J. ¿no?

-Yo nunca dije eso solo quiero saber tus motivos-respondio la joven mientras una frase venia a su mente en una voz masculina la de su _padre-_

 _"Nada es gratis ni altruista y todo tiene un porque descubrelo y descubriras la verdadera identidad de una persona"_

-Si tanto quieres saberlo te lo dire todo comenzo...-antes de que pudiera contar su relato algo en su cabeza lo llamo

 _ **Hay peligro**_

Despues de esas palabras una campana sono

Alerta de seguridad nivel 3 todos los estudiantes deben evacuar

-Alguien se metio a la UA-hablo Momo rapidamente mientras se ponia de pie

-¿Pero quien?-se preguntaba Midoriya-Sera mejor salir de aqui

Con esta frase la joven asintio y ambos se dispusieron a abandonar las instalaciones pero como si de una chispa se tratara el panico se expandio rapidamente entre empujones y forcejeos la salida se mantenia obstruida

 _ **Espera observa la ventana**_

Con esto en su mente Midoriya volteo en aquella direccion observando lo que acontecia en realidad una serie de reporteros se encontraba en frente de Eraserhead y Present mic no habia un peligro en realidad

- _Bien entonces creo que estara bien si intervengo esta vez pero no creo que mi voz sea suficiente y si te uso a ti por completo supondran que eres un villano-_ penso Midoriya

 _ **Oye eso ofende sabes...aunque tienes razon**_

-YAOYOROZU-grito Midoriya tratando de captar su atencion frente al disturbio que los habia separado-NECESITO UN MEGAFONO

-¿QUE? ¿POR QUE AHORA?-trato de replicar

-CONFIA EN MI-grito el joven extendiendo su mano en su direccion

La joven aun dudosa creo el artefacto el cual fue capturado por una red y traido hasta la posicion de Midoriya

 _ **Esto sera incomodo mas te vale hacerlo rapido**_

Con esto dicho Midoriya se dispuso a posicionarse en el lugar mas facilmente reconocible la salida columpiandose gracias a sus redes y manteniendose pegado en el letrero Midoriya levanto en megafono

-ESCUCHEN TODOS-grito en el aparato causandole cierta jaqueca-ES SOLO LA PRENSA VEAN POR LAS VENTANAS-Mientras las miradas incredulas se pocicionaban en ellas y el panico se dicipaba una ultima frase de Midoriya se escucho-NO LES DEN MOTIVOS PARA ESCRIBIR UN MAL ARTICULO A ESOS PARASITOS

Una vez la calma volvio y la policia intervino Midoriya bajo de la pared mientras alguien lo esperaba

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la joven al ver a un Midoriya que se encontraba algo aturdido

-Si solo necesito sentarme-dijo mientras caia en el piso sentandose-por cierto esto es tuyo lamento la molesta-entre respiraciones una frase inconsientemente salio de su boca-Odio los sonidos de alta frecuencia

-Espera ¿Que dijiste?-pregunto intrigada Momo

-Odio los sonidos de alta frecuencia me vuelven loco me desorientan y si son lo suficientemente fuertes creo que podrian noquearme se puede decir que son mi debilidad-rio un poco avergonzado el joven

-Entonces por que me pediste un megafono si sabias que te lastimaria-pregunto la joven aun no muy segura de lo que pasaba

-Por que si no lo hacia alguien pudo haberse herido-contesto Midoriya recobrandose casi por completo-Ademas si no lo hacia yo ¿quien mas podria haberlo hecho?-cuando dijo esto una ligera sonrisa aparecio en su rostro sorprendiendo a la joven pelinegra-Bueno sera mejor que acabemos de almorzar rapido en el tiempo que tenemos ademas creo que no termine de...-no pudo terminar su oracion ya que una mano se posiciono frente a el captando su atencion seguida de una voz

-No hace falta creo que ahora lo comprendo mejor-hablo Momo quien ahora tenia una sonrisa-ahora permiteme que te ayude a ti

Al ver el nuevo rostro de la joven una intensa calidez recorrio su rostro y una sensacion electrica recorrio su espina

-Gracias-respondio tomando su mano y levantandose- _ES TAN SUAVE_

-Bien creo que en el tiempo que queda deberiamos hablar sobre los asuntos que nos esperan para la clase-volvio a hablar la joven sacando a Midoriya de su ligero transe

-S-Si Yaoyorozo-Respondio el joven

-Dime solo Momo-dijo con una sonrisa

-Cla-claro Yao DIGO Momo-Respondio con verguenza y tratando de actuar natural a pesar de todo

 _ **Ahora si puedo decir que estas mejorando**_

Con esto resuelto ambos se marcharon del lugar sin presentir el verdadero peligro que se acercaba

...

..

.

 ** _Bueno este no es el capitulo que tenia planeado realmente pero con el regreso a la universidad tuve que acortarlo y tener algo listo antes de fin de mes me disculpo por la demora y espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Bladetri: gracias_**

 ** _Venon: La parte en la pelicula de venom cuando dice algo similar me encanto y quise poner algo similar que bueno que si resulto gracias_**

 ** _Prime: Muchas gracias_**

 ** _Gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia eso siempre es un gran incentivo para mi asi que por favor haganlo todos los reviews son bienvenidos_**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**


	7. Peligro inminente libera a la bestia

_-entrenamiento de rescate_ -era lo unico en lo que podia pensar Midoriya mientras se encontraba esperando el autobus

 _ **Con que rescate ¿eh? bueno compañero al parecer esto es todo tuyo**_

- _Si con algo de suerte no tendremos incidentes como los del otro dia-_ agrego con algo de confianza

 _ **Todavia sigo preguntandome como es posible que unos reporteros hayan activado nuestro sentido del peligro**_

- _No creo que debamos preocuparnos por el momento ademas me cubres la espalda ¿no?-contesto_

 ** _Supongo que tienes razon aunque no deberias bajar la guardia mi sexto sentido nunca miente y hablando de cubrir partes del cuerpo_**

-DEKU-se escucho la voz energetica de Ochako quien se acercaba a el-¿Donde esta tu mascara?-pregunto curiosa

-Bueno es un entrenamiento de rescate y creo que es mejor si lo primero que ven en una crisis es un rostro y no un disfraz-respondio sonriendo-ademas si es necesario siempre la puedo hacer aparecer cuando quiera-con esto y un solo pensamiento su mascara caracteristica cubrio su rostro-ves

-Increible-exclamo la joven castaña

-CLASE 1 Reunanse-formen 2 lineas para abordar el autobus-se escucho un grito y un silbato que llamaron la atencion de todos

 _ **¿Crees fue buena idea pedir a Iida que te ayudara con esto de ser presidente?**_

-Bueno se veia demaciado entusiasmado cuando se lo pedi y no creo que pueda retractarme ahora-respondio con una ligera sonrisa incomoda mientras veia como su amigo intentaba captar la atencion de los demas

* * *

En el Autobus

-He fallado como asistente no merezco tu confianza-decia un Iida cabezabajo y desanimado

-No te preocupes Iida hiciste un buen trabajo te lo aseguro-hablo Midoriya tratando de animar a su compañero

-Suelo decir todo lo que viene a mi mente-hablo Asui dirijiendose a Izuku-Midoriya

-¿Si?-pregunto el peliverde

-Tu me recuerdas mucho al vigilante que aparece en las noticias de ves en cuando-esto callo por un momento las otras conversaciones-lo siento no me agradan los vigilantes-complemento Asui sin perder su expresion pacifica provocando aun mas insertidumbre para el joven aracnido

 _ **Oh oh es bastante perceptiva miente miente**_

-Oh bu-bueno veras...-trato de ingeniar algo para contestar pero alguien lo interrumpio

-Su estilo solo se basa en el-se escucho una voz femenina al fondo-el nos ayudo cuando nos atacaron unos criminales-expreso Momo con una compostura seria y confiada que ayudo a tranquilizar un poco a Midoriya

-S-si-pronuncio el joven interrogado-Solo tome un poco de inspilacion de su parte eso es todo-complemento esperando que esto satisfaciera la curiosidad de los presentes

-Con que es eso perdona si te incomode-se disculpo la joven-pero no deberias idolatrar a un vigilante despues de todo sin licencia y usando su kosei libremente no creo que sea muy diferente a un villano comun-concluyo mientras veia partir de su asiento al joven sin tomarle mayor importancia

-Gracias por el rescate Momo-Susurro a su compañera tomando asiento aun lado suyo

-No te preocupes para eso son los amigos-le respondio denotando un dejo de felicidad en sus palabras y una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-¿A-Amigos?-exclamo sorprendido Midoriya mientras una avalancha de emociones se hacian presentes y humedad empezaba a brotar de su rostro

 _ **Controlate controlate no lo hagas**_

- _Lo siento no puedo evitarlo es de familia-_ penso mientras cubria sus ojos tratando de evitar que lo vieran llorar aunque fuera de alegria

No haria falta decir que no lo consiguio

* * *

Llegando a su destino el cual era un gran domo que contenia varios tipos de escenarios que simulaban diferentes tipos de desastres fueron recibidos por uno de los heroes profecionales que junto a el maestro Aisawa y All might impartirian la clase el heroe que vestia un traje que recordaba al equipo de un astronauta el heroe conocido como numero XIII quien les enseñaria sobre el control y uso de sus quirks poniendo de ejemplo el suyo propio conocido como BLACK HOLE

Todo parecia ir normal Izuku estaba facinado con la platica y la clase pero mas pronto que tarde algo en su cabeza lo llamo

 _ **Algo anda mal**_

Con esto un portal aparecio en el centro del lugar por el cual atravezaron diferentes figuras cada una mas amenazante que otra

-No son robots son villanos de verdad-Le respondio Aisawa a kirishima

Pero Izuku no prestaba atencion a sus compañeros en ese momento solo veia con especial cuidado a las 3 figuras que presentia eran las mas peligrosas sin saber realmente nada de ellos

-DEBEMOS...-trato de hablar con decisión de ayudar a impedir que una catastrofe ocurriera pero una voz se impuso

-Deben mantenerse lejos de aqui-exclamo el profesor Aisawa-trece manten a los estudiantes a salvo e intenten escapar conseguire tiempo-sin decir nada mas se aventuro a tratar de contener la invacion a la UA

- _No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada debemos-_ Penso Midoriya pero bajo la presion de trece y sus compañeros decidio que lo mejor seria seguir en grupo

Apresurandose a la salida el grupo estaba dispuesto a escapar pero una niebla morada aparecio cerrandoles el paso

-Somos la liga de villanos-se escucho una voz proveniente de aquel individuo-lamentamos la autoinvitacion pero hemos venido con la intencion de que All might respire su ultimo aliento pero dado que no esta jugaremos un rato con ustedes

-Que bien ya tienes a 2 voluntarios-Exclamo Midorya mientras Bakugo y Kirishima lo atacaron

-Son excelentes huevos de oro me doy cuenta-pronuncio el villano sin inmutarse-Pero mi trabajo es dispersarlos y torturarlos hasta la muerte-una vez dicho esto provoco una gran fuente de niebla la cual parecia arrastrar a todos hacia ella

 _-Necesitamos mantener a la mayor cantidad unida-penso Izuku_

 ** _Dejamelo a mi_**

Antes de que el ataque del villano finalizara una gran cantidad de materia se formo y expandio de la espalda de Midoriya formando con esta una especie de capullo que cubrio a todas las personas cercanas a el sea a donde fuera el quien hubiera entrado en su manto lo acompañaria

* * *

El capullo de Midoriya se desvanecio lentamente mientras que las 5 personas que habia logrado reunir empezaban a liberarse

-Que fue eso y en donde estamos-pregunto Mineta

-No lo se apenas puedo creer lo que paso-exclamo Kaminari

-Ese fui yo lo siento solo pude mantener juntos a los mas cercanos a mi-respondio Izuku visiblemente incorporandose a su alrededor

-Entiendo su plan era separarnos y tu decidiste tratar de mantenernos juntos buen trabajo Midoriya-se escucho una voz femenina

-Debo admitir que si es bastante logico un plan asi-una nueva voz de mujer aparecia

-Pero ahora debemos pensar en nuestro nuevo plan si es que queremos salir de aqui-la ultima persona que faltaba se incorporaba sobraria decir que tambien era una chica

Midoriya habia logrado reunir a 5 personas en total Tsu Momo Jirou Mineta y Kaminari quienes se encontraban en lo que parecia ser un barco

-Bien si todos estamos bien creo que deberiamos tratar de...-intento tomar la palabra Momo pero un golpe en el barco los saco de balance-

-ESTAMOS RODEADOS-grito histericamente Mineta

-Manten la calma saldremos de esto-trato de tranquilizarlo Midoriya mientras pensaba

-Esperen creo que tengo una idea-Exclamo Momo-Tsu ¿cuanto puedes saltar?

-20 metros aproximadamente-respondio la joven

-Midoriya ¿crees que puedas aguantar nuestro peso?-cuestiono Momo

-supongo pero aunque Tsu y yo pudieramos lograr salir de un salto y yo los llevara conmigo ¿que impediria a los villanos seguirnos?

-Esto...-dijo mientras de su cuerpo se creaba un cartucho de c4-una explocion que cree un abismo

-Podria funcionar-agrego Jirou

-el plan es simple Tsu te ayudara a llegar al techo una vez que estes lo bastante cerca lanzaras una red con la que te columpiaras y otra con la que nos sostendremos una vez lo bastante lejos explotaremos el barco creando un abismo y llegaremos a la orilla-Explico Momo-

-Bien hagamoslo pero antes Mineta-pronuncio Midoriya-Necesito que hagas algo...

Todos se pusieron en posicion para el plan de Momo Tsu dio un gran salto una vez lo bastante lejos con su lengua envolvio el torso de Midoriya quien salio disparado en pocicion vertical ya lo suficientemente lejos con su mano izquierda lanzo una telaraña al techo y otra al barco de la cual sus compañeros se sujetaron

-ES AHORA O NUNCA TODOS -con este grito Midoriya jalo con todas sus fuerzas a sus compañeros

-NO ESCAPARAN-grito uno de los villanos pero una gran explocion se escucho y un abismo emergio-Creen que esto nos detendra?

-No pero el si MINETA HAZLO-Izuku exclamo

Lo que paso a continuacion fue una lluvia de bolas moradas que salian disparadas por parte de Mineta las cuales inmovilizaron y mantuvieron presos a todos los que cayeron en el abismo submarino

 _ **Sayonara idiotas**_

La primera victoria habia sido asegurada pero lo que comenzaria a continuacion no seria mas placentero acercandose a la orilla el grupo buscaba mantenerse cauteloso el plan ahora era mas simple volver con el resto de la clase y escapar o en su defecto esperar a la caballeria pero lo que vieron al llegar a la orilla era una imagen que se podria grabar en sus peores pesadillas el profesor Aisawa y heroe eraser head derrotado y en un estado en el que el simple hecho de estar vivo parecia un milagro un gran silencio se formo entre el grupo pero una voz se hizo presente con un simple mensaje

-Preparense-fue lo unico que dijo

-¿Midoriya?-hablo Momo

-Cuando sea el momento tomen al profesor y huyan-les dijo Midoriya a sus compañeros y con esto dicho su mascara cubrio su rostro-Y no miren atras

-Que crees que estas haciendo si el maestro no pudo con esa cosa que probabilidad tienes tu?-le cuestiono Mineta histerico

-Si mis calculos son correctos 15%-trato de bromear el joven

-No lo hagas si lo haces moriras-le menciono Tsu sin presentir que alguien habia notado su presencia

-...Pero antes de irnos golpeemos su orgullo como...-No pudo terminar su oracion cuando un puño se interpuso en su camino impactandolo en su costado haciendolo retroceder

-AHORA HUYAN-grito Midoriya tomando un paso al frente mientras veia a sus compañeros verlo aun de forma insegura pero siguiendo sus ordenes

-Parece que me confie-exclamo el villano conocido como Tomura-Asi que los rumores son cierto es una pena que estes aqui hubieras sido una gran adicion a la liga

-La liga de los fantoches unidos buscaba mienbros? lo siento yo si tengo clase-bromeo Spider-man

-Crees que esto es divertido?-pregunto Tomura con molestia

-No tanto como el tema de tu disfraz significa algo o solo te gustan las manos pero hey a cada quien sus fetiches-trato de molestarlo aun mas

-Tan molesto-exclamo Tomura-Nomu desaste de el

 _ **Es su oportunidad el grandote viene hacia aca**_

- _Bien entonces demosles tiempo-penso_

-Este es Nomu quien matara a All might pero si no esta me tendre que conformar contigo-hablo Tomura mientras veia a Nomu embestirse en contra del joven enmascarado

-Auch eso fue rudo-respondio mientras esquivaba a la bestia-Muy lento-Dejame adivinar tu kosei-hablo mientras esquivaba-Super fuerza-esquivo un golpe a la derecha-Resistencia-Esquivo en direccion a la izquierda mientras el mostruo parecia frustrarse-expancion vamos dame una pista-Con un salto evito un agarre-lo tengo super inteligencia-apuntando con sus manos saco dos telarañas a sus pues y jalo de ellas haciendo caer al monstruo-creo que no-dijo alejandose un poco

-Que estas haciendo mata al Noob-Tomura empezaba a enojarse y Nomu tambien levantandose de su tropieso otra vez busco acercarse al joven audaz

-Si no me vas a decir tu kosei al menos dime ¿te gusta el baseball?-dijo esto esperando su momento mientras veia como corria hacia el en el momento justo Midoriya corrio hacia el pero apoyandose de una pared cercana se columpio en su direccion-HEY Bateador bateador BATEA-mientras dijo esto golpeo con una patada al monstruo-Y es un out-exclamo al ver caer por un momento a Nomu

Pero esto no duro mucho ya que sin previo aviso Nomu sujeto la pierna del joven y reincorporandose a la accion lo lanzo contra el suelo sin perder su agarre sin estar conforme con esto repitio el proceso una y otra vez hasta crear un gran crater con Midoriya en el centro

-Uuh bueno que sea una bola-bromeo adolorido-¿alguien anoto la matricula?

-De verdad creias que podias ganar? eres mas idiota de lo que supuse-hablo Tomura quien se acerco al herido Spider-man

-Jeje creo que no has notado que alguien ya no esta aqui-le respondio el joven para que al voltear Tomura se diera cuenta que el maestro Aisawa habia sido salvado por lo que no estaba nada feliz

-Tu me quitaste al jefe-dijo furioso-al menos me quedare con un bonus-con esto acerco su mano al rostro del joven

Pero entonces una barra de metal que iba en direccion a Tomura fue detenida por Nomu

-Momo...-no podia creerlo Midoriya-¿QUE HACES AQUI? HUYE-Grito desesperado

-Parece que la suerte por fin me sonrie-hablo Tomura con una sonrisa maliciosa-Nomu sujetalo quiero que vea esto

-No no te acerques a ella-Grito Midoriya

Momo se defendio con un baston bo intentando mantener la distancia de Tomura y sus manos esquivando cada uno de sus ataques y tratando de contratacar la batalla parecia muy reñida pero un golpe a una de las manos que cubria el rostro de Tomura le dio la oportunidad perfecta de sujetar el basto y una patada lanzo a la joven a una roca dode impacto y quedo indefensa

-Fin del juego niña-Fue lo unico que dijo mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de Momo

Midoriya veia impotente la escena lo que eran segundos parecian horas y el resultado de ese contacto solo provocaba en el una reaccion

- _No la tocaras-fue lo unico en su mente_

 _ **Sacalo saca toda tu ira**_

Momo abrio los ojos nuevamente y lo promero que vio fueron los dedos que marcarian su final si entraban en contacto con ella apreto sus dientes y volvio a cerrar sus ojos esperando el resultado pero este nunca llego ya que solo se escucho un grito que se hacia cada vez mas lejano

Midoriya habia abandonado sus restricciones una vez mas y ahora siendo una masa de musculos negros que se habian liberado de Nomu y que habian lanzado lejos a Tomura este solo dijo unas palabras mientras veia a Nomu y a Tomura levantarse

 ** _-Si te atrevez a tocarle un solo cabello a nuestra Momo-_** Pronuncio amenazante- _ **TE MUERES**_

Revenge habia sido liberado la batalla de los monstruos estaba a punto de iniciar

...

..

.

 ** _Bueno eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado por favor comenten su parte favorita o cualquier cosa y agregen esta historia a sus favoritos_**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _bladetri: gracias_**

 ** _Prime: espero que la espera siga valiendolo muchas gracias_**

 ** _nahuelvera2: siempre es un placer muchas gracias_**

 ** _Ammy1497: Eso es lo que mas me gusta del concepto de los simbiotes por eso preferi que fuera asi a simplemente solo Spidey y bien sabes que lo digo con todo repeto a la arañita_**

 ** _Pero bueno antes de irme si se pudieran pasar por mi nueva historia Decepcion se los agradeceria solo tiene un capitulo pero ese es el que marca casi en su totalidad de que ira el fic_**

 ** _sin nada mas que decir GRACIAS POR LEER :3_**


	8. Fin del Juego

-PERSONAJE HABLANDO-

\- _**FORMA REVENGE/SIMBIOTE**_

(PENSAMIENTO)

* * *

 _ **-Si te atrevez a tocarle un solo cabello a nuestra Momo TE MUERES-**_ Fueron las palabras que surgieron de la bestia que había aparecido a raíz de la impotencia

El tiempo parecia detenerse en ese lugar mientras los presentes observaban unos con ira otros con incertidumbre y uno mas esperando ordenes mientras la tension subia en lo que parecia ser un tanque lleno que podia explotar con cualquier chispa Tomura fue quien estaba decidido a dar inicio

-No importa lo que hagas solo quiero a esa cosa muerta-grito apuntando a Revenge consiguiendo como unica respuesta un rugido de la criatura a su comando

Izuku ante esto solo dirijio una mirada hacia Momo como si con ella dijera que todo estaria bien para luego voltear a la criatura y pronunciar

 _ **-Vamos golpea-**_ replico Revenge provocando a la bestia

Sin tardar mas tiempo Nomu se abalanzo en su contra mientras Revenge permanecia estatico esperando su impacto mientras todos veian ansiosos el resultado mientras el puño de Nomu impacto en la quijada de Revenge con fuerza debastadora lanzandolo por los aires cosa que podria haber matado a cualquiera pero el no era cualquiera

- _ **Parece que el grandulon sabe golpear-**_ Se escucho un murmuro seguido del sonido y aparicion de dos redes en ambos brazos de Nomu _ **-Nuestro turno**_ -

Reincorporandose al combate y con impulso de ambas redes Revenge salio disparado en direccion a su oponente y con un movimiento subito golpeo con ambos brazos a Nomu haciendo que este cayera de espalda al suelo Revenge sin perder su oportunidad se dirigio a intentar contenerlo creyendo haberlo debilitado fue entonces que Nomu sujeto el rostro de Izuku dispuesto a aplastarlo entre sus manos terminando con su vida lo mas pronto posible

-I...Izuku...no-sollozo Momo viendo la escena

-ACABALO-Grito Tomura mientras creia que su victoria era inminente mientras veia sangre cubrir la mano de su arma-Y asi es como se quiebra a un perde...-

- _ **Nosotros...**_ -Retiro la mano de Nomu la cual tenia tres grandes agujeros esa sangre le pertenecia- _ **Somos...-**_ Una vez liberado golpeo el rostro de la criatura- _ **INQUEBRANTABLES**_ -Dicho esto lanzo un nuevo golpe a su cuerpo permitiendole ganar distancia

-Parece ser que te he subestimado pero no importa tu jamas podrias vencer a Nomu asi-Hablo Tomura mientras los agujeros en la mano de Nomu desaparecían-Despues de todo necesitarias arrancarle la piel para siquiera hacerle verdadero daño

- _ **Buena Idea**_ -Respondio levantando su brazo - _ **pero tenemos una mejor**_ \- Con esto dicho una gran estaca ocupo el lugar de su brazo

Ahora tomando la ofensiva nuevamente Izuku se lanzo hacia la criatura la cual ya lo esperaba lanzando un golpe anticipado tratando de interceptar el ataque del estudiante el cual esquivo con un movimiento que lo posiciono y le dio acceso a la parte inferior de Nomu y en un subito movimiento clavo su brazo en la rodilla de la bestia dejando ahi una gran estaca cuando retiro su brazo Nomu intento pisarlo pero Revenge aprovecho este movimiento para escapar Nomu lo abria seguido pero la estaca en su pierna impedia su correcto movimiento

-¿ _ **Que pasa problemas para moverte?-**_ Provoco mientras veia como el monstruo estaba a punto de arrancarse la molestia- _ **Oh no claro que no lo haras**_

Una vez dicho esto y ahora con sus dos brazos convertidos en armas Revenge corrio hacia Nomu dispuesto a repetir el proceso siendo primero la palma ya recuperada de la criatura junto con su codo empalando exitosamente la extremidad

Nomu ante esto intento golpear con un reves de su brazo izquierdo el cual evito con un salto que lo puso fuera de peligro e impulsado por una red que lanzo en pleno vuelo se dirigio a su brazo izquierdo antes que este pudiera liberar cualquier extremidad empalando con su brazo el codo de la bestia viedo como esta apenas y podia permanecer de pie ante el ataque Revenge con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a la bestia con ambos brazos convertidos solo para terminar el trabajo y penetrar la rodilla y palma faltante una vez echo esto Izuku volteo en direccion a Tomura y le dirijio una sonrisa engreida

-Co...como-Tomura estaba sin palabras ante lo que acababa de pasar-ESTO ES TRAMPA NO DEBIA DE PASAR ESTO-exclamo alterado

- _ **Bueno en primer lugar ¿que clase de idiota tomaria un consejo tuyo? y en segundo lugar...-**_ Antes de poder continuar Izuku sintintio la precencia del peligro que lo tomo por sorpresa- _ **...mierda**_

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de sentir un fuerte agarre que lo inmovilizo al parecer ahora fue el quien habia subestimado a Nomu quien en un ultimo esfuerzo sujeto a Revenge en un ataque sorpresa

- _ **No...Puedo...Liberarme-**_ Pronuncio mientras forcejeaba hasta que vio un portal negro que empezaba a arrastrarlo

-Esto lo estabamos guardando para All Might pero una prueba en alguien tan molesto como tu no estaria mal-hablo Tomura recobrando su compostura

- _ **IM...PO...SIBLE-**_ Midoriya se encontraba en problemas mientras intentaba liberarse espinas salian de su cuerpo atravezando a Nomu pero no parecian afectarle

 _(Al menos pude salvar a alguien esta vez...)_

Penso para si mismo creyendo que su destino ya estaba sellado liberandose de su mascara vio a su alrededor quiza en busqueda de una buena vista antes de partir o quiza solo por que si moriria, moriría como el mismo pero algo capto su mirada una chica que miraba en su direccion a punto de las lagrimas esperando que no se diera por vencido que un ultimo plan se le ocurriera

( _Momo desearia haberte conocido antes tener un poco mas de tiempo_ )

 _ **Entonces hagamos algo al respecto**_

Escucho en sus adentros la voz de su compañero

(Pero no podemos liberarnos)

 ** _No se tu pero yo veo un punto debil que no hemos explotado y toda esta tencion me ha abierto el apetito_**

(Quieres decir...)

 _ **Y no es por presionar pero el lo describio como ''humano artificial''**_

-Parece que ya te haz rendido-Pronuncio Tomura ante la escena mientras las piernas de Midoriya desaparecian casi por completo ante el abismo-¿Ultimas palabras insecto?

-Solo tengo algo que decir-Cuando dijo esto una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro-DILE HOLA A MI PEQUEÑO AMIGO

Apareciendo del traje de Midoriya la forma fisica de Revenge se materializo en forma del rostro de grandes colmillos que habia desaparecido de la cara de Izuku momentos atras atacando el unico punto que le faltaba en un ultimo esfuerzo por ganar la batalla...el cerebro de Nomu quien al estar ocupado sujetando al chico no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su organo habia sido devorado mientras se escuchaba como la criatura lo masticaba frente a la mirada atonita de los presentes

Sin perder tiempo y con la perdida del agarre Izuku aprovecho para lanzar una telaraña al techo y escapar del portal una vez afuera y recuperando su mascara una frase dejo conmocionados a todos los que la oyeron

- _ **Combustible para el tanque-**_ Exclamo Revenge victorioso

Y eso no era todo

-TODO ESTA BIEN-se escucho una nueva voz junto con un gran esfuerzo-POR QUE YO ESTOY AQUI

-la victoria es nuestra-dijo Midoriya volviendo a su forma de Spiderman sintiedoce exhausto

 _ **No deberias confiarte MIRA**_

Midoriya observo a All Might su cuerpo empezaba a desprender humo a pesar de eso y usando su fuerza de voluntad se dirigio hacia donde estaba su pupilo encargandose de cualquiera que intentase detenerlo pero a pesar de esto su cuerpo no aguantaria mucho

 _ **Se ha exedido con su tiempo y si ese tarado lo toca lo lastimara y si eso pasa tendremos ataques mas seguidos**_

 _ **El debe ser Intocable**_

(¿Y que siguieres?)

 _ **Dime haz visto ''Harry el sucio''...**_

(¿Que?)

-LLegamos tan lejos ¿para nada?-exclamo Tomura pero Kurogiri lo interrumpio

-Aun hay una posibilidad solo necesitamos comprobar que es vulnerable aun tenemos refuerzos en las montañas con ellos podremos...-No pudo terminar la rabia habia llegado a superar a Tomura quien sin pensar corrio en direccion a All Might

Mientras Tomura se acercaba All Might se preparaba para bloquear el ataque sin saber sobre el don de aquel joven y lo desastroso que seria pero un proyectil fue lanzado el cual cayo a centimetros de la planta de Tomura deteniendo su paso tanto All Might como Tomura dirigieron su mirada hacia el responsable del ataque el cual era Izuku quien mantenia apuntado su brazo en direccion a Tomura

-Se lo que estas pensando-Dijo Izuku lo mas tranquilamente posible-¿Cuantas de estas cosas podre disparar antes de que te acerques a All Might?-Indico sin moverse de su posicion-Pero si consideras que estoy lanzando lo mismo que atravezo a tu monstruo como mantequilla la verdadera pregunta es ¿Te sientes afortunado?

-No te atreverias-Tomura estaba a punto de dar un paso pero otro proyectil le impidio avanzar

-¿En serio lo crees? Vago-Con esto dicho Tomura dudo de su proximo movimiento

Fue entonces en ese ultimo lapso de tiempo que una gran conmosion habia empezado a surgir los profesores habian llegado su derrota estaba sellada

-Debemos irnos-kurogiri pronuncio mientras empezaba a engullir a Tomura

-Me quitaste todo por lo que he trabajado-exclamo Tomura mientras desaparecia en el torbellino-grábate esto Mi nueva mision sera el destruirte a ti y a todos los que ames ¿ME ESCUCHASTE INSECTO?-Una vez dicho esto desaparecio

Una vez que el se fue la mascara de Midoriya desaparecio y el cayo al suelo exhausto

-MIDORIYA-grito All Might

-All Might...-sonrio al verlo-¿Por que tardaste tanto?-se rio un poco de la situacion-El maestro Aisawa ¿esta bien?

-Si gracias a ti ya esta en la enfermeria-le respondio All Might-Fuiste asombroso joven yo diria SUBLIME

-JE Sublime me gusta como suena...-Justo cuando se encontraba casi relajado una voz lo llamo

-IZUKU-se escucho la voz de una chica quien corria a su direccion

-Momo-se levanto rapidamente para ver a quien lo llamaba-Momo estas...-su sentido aracnido se activo

 _ **Estas en problemas amigo**_

 _(¿Por que?)_

-ERES UN IDIOTA-Dijo mientras solto una bofetada la cual recibio dejandolo casi en blanco por completo-¿POR QUE HACES QUE ME PREOCUPE TANTO? TONTO TONTO TONTO-Le reclamaba mientras sin darse cuenta coloco su cabeza en su pecho mientras lagrimas empezaron a salir

 _ **Por eso**_

-Lo...Lo...Lo lamento-dijo Izuku mientras no sabia como reaccionar a tal situacion

Era indudable que a All Might le parecia graciosa la situacion de su pupilo pero su tiempo se estaba acabando y no podia permitir que su secreto fuera conocido

-Señorita Yaoyorozu entiendo sus sentimientos pero el Joven Midoriya se ha ganado un descanso-dijo mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de su alumno-Lo llevare a la enfermeria y despues podra seguir regañandolo

-Seeee...gracias por tu apoyo All Might-respondio sarcasticamente emprendiendo su camino

* * *

 _ **En la enfermeria**_

Midoriya empezaba a despertar al parecer habian pasado un par de horas desde el incidente el maestro Aisawa habia sido transportado al hospital y debido a que All Might no tuvo la necesidad de enfrentarse a la criatura Nomu no necesitaba tratamientos especiales asi que eso dejaba solo a Midoriya en la enfermeria pero algo capto su atencion un aroma a decir verdad

 _ **¿QUE ES ESO?**_

 _(Ese aroma es ¿Chocolate?)_

Volteando a ver a un escritorio cercano vio una caja de chocolates abierto su aroma parecia intoxicarlo y sin darse cuenta se habia transformado en su forma de Revege

 _ **SON MIOS**_

Fue lo unico que lleno su mente mientras tomo la caja poniendola en su cara engullendolos como si no hubiese mañana sin percatarse que alguien abrio la puerta

-Izuku estas...despierto-Era Momo quien entro a la habitacion y presencio la incomoda escena

Mientras engullia lo que tenia en la boca y recobraba la compostura y con ello su rostro el tiempo parecia pasar mas lento de lo que hubiera querido o deseado

-Eh...¿gustas?-dijo incomodamente mientras acercaba la caja a la joven

-No...estoy bien gracias-respondio aun incomoda

- _ **BUENO MAS PARA MI-**_ aparecio el rostro de Revenge atras de Izuku atacando la caja nuevamente

-Al menos se que regalarte de ahora en adelante-trato de romper la tension la joven

-Si...Espera ¿no estas asustada?-pregunto Izuku sorprendido

-¿Por que deberia de estarlo? ustedes dos me salvaron-Respondio con una calida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar por un segundo al joven

-Bu-Bu-Bueno solo hice lo que cualquier amigo haria jajaja-respondio nerviosamete

-Gracias-Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro a Izuku besandolo en la mejilla dejandolo en shock-Nos vemos mañana Izuku-Con esto dicho se retiro de la habitacion dejandolo aun pasmado con grandes ojos en blanco

 _ **¿Que acaba de pasar?**_

-Yo tampoco entiendo...nada-dijo posicionando si mano en la mejilla que habia sido besada

Al final no sabia si ese dia habia sido o muy bueno o muy malo

...

..

.

* * *

 _ **Bueno se que me tarde con este capitulo mas de lo que me gustaria pero con la escuela y el trabajo tenia que hacer lo que podia**_

 _ **Espero que haya valido la pena**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Guest: Es un verdadero placer entregar mas capitulos y espero que este no haya sido la excepcion para cuando escrbi ese captulo aun no lo sabia xD**_

 _ **Bladetri: Gracias por comentar :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer y siguen y dan favoritos a este Fic lo aprecio muchisimo**_

 _ **POR FAVOR DEJEN UN COMENTARIO Y NO DUDEN EN DARLE A FAVORITO SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHO**_

 _ **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	9. Concecuencias

Han pasado algunos dias y la vida para Izuku al igual que la de muchos otros han pasado por una mala racha desde el ataque a la escuela lo que ya era una situación dificil de por si degenero en varias consecuencias para el joven mientras este se columpiaba por los edificios de la ciudad en la noche y con su uniforme de escuela el joven solo intentaba no ser visto por los patrulleros u otros heroes que pudieran estar vigilando y causarle aun mas lios mientras el aun pensaba en los eventos que lo llevaron a reconsiderar todas sus decisiones ademas de silenciar la voz de su huesped tratando de pensar en su siguiente paso pero una palabra retumba en su mente...Expulsado llevándolo de regreso a ese momento

* * *

Despues de la suspension ocasionada por el ataque a la UA las cosas parecian entrar otra vez a la normalidad los estudiantes hablaban con naturalidad entre ellos en el salon algunos hablaban de trivialidades otros sobre el ataque pero tarde o temprano llegaban a hablar de un mismo sujeto que por el momento no estaba presente

-BIEN NUEVO DIA NUEVA CLASE-exclamo Midoriya mientras entraba al salon el cual quedo completamente en silencio con su presencia-Bien trabajare en mi frase de entrada-trato de aliviar la tension que habia aparecido pero todos siguieron en silencio o murmurando en su defecto

 _ **¿Por que esto se siente familiar?**_

Izuku empezaba a recordar esta sensacion era casi la misma que sintio cuando descubrieron sus antiguos compañeros que no tenia quirk pero habia algo diferente esta vez algo que se le habia agregado a esa formula por el momento no le tomo mucha importancia y se limito a tomar asiento

-Buenos dias Deku-se escucho una voz acercandose a el

-Buenos dias Uraraka-saludo el joven-¿Oye que pasa con todos? Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma

-No les hagas caso aun estamos algo consternados por el ataque-le respondio momo atras de el

-Entiendo-respondio sin estar completamente satisfecho con esa respuesta su dialogo pudo haber continuado pero un Maestro cubierto de vendas llego al salon

 _ **La momia**_

'shhh callate'

-Maestro ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Midoriya a lo que Aisawa solo lo volteo a ver e ignoro su pregunta

-Buenos dias-hablo Aisawa-Mi salud no es importante lo importante hoy es que la pelea aun no acaba

'A que se referira'

-El festival deportivo se acerca-complemento con una mirada seria-les dire todos los detalles en un momento pero ahora hay asuntos que se tienen que tomar en cuenta Midoriya se te ha citado en la sala de juntas-este anuncio era ya de por si inquietante pero lo que dijo solo aumento mas aun las sospechas de todos-Y lleva tu traje ahora

Las miradas se postraron en Midoriya y los murmuros no se hicieron esperar cualquiera que fuera el motivo para su llamada si lo querian con su traje no podia ser algo bueno como lo averiguaria

* * *

 ** _Sala de juntas_**

El ambiente presente en aquel lugar era intimidante por describirlo de alguna manera bajo la presencia de varios heroes pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion de Midoriya era la precencia tanto de All Might el director Nezu y el maestro Aisawa

-¿Me llamaban?-pregunto

-Joven Midoriya-tomo la palabra All Might-Mis compañeros y yo tenemos algunas preguntas

-¿Estoy en problemas?-pregunto el joven

-Eso dependera de que tan honesto seas-el director Nezu respondio sin perder su calma -¿Que fue exactamente lo que ocurrio en el ataque de ayer?

-Yo...yo-trataba de articular su respuesta sin mucho extito hasta que algo o alguien le ayudo-Yo hice lo que tenia que hacerse-respondio Midoriya con seguridad

-Y eso fue el incumplir con las ordenes que se te dieron a ti y a tus compañeros en una situacion delicada-respondio Aisawa seriamente-debiste seguir las ordenes y uir cuando se te indico

-Y entonces que ¿debia dejarlo morir?-respondio Izuku-¿Dejar que ese idiota desintegrara a Tsu? o ¿que esa cosa una vez lo hubiera destrozado siguiera con Momo?

-Entendemos tu punto cariño pero lo que hiciste fue no solo arriesgado pudo haber resultado en tu muerte-interrumpio Midnight

-¿Y no era eso mejor?-bajo la mirada por un instante-una vida por la de todos estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo y al final funciono yo sigo respirando y esa cosa no volver a dañar a nadie

-Eso nos lleva al punto numero 2 y el mas importante de la reunion-Abordo el tema el director-¿Que es realmente tu kosei?

-¿A que se refiere?-cuestiono Izuku

-Cuando te vimos en el examen de admision no pudimos detectar el empleo de tu Quirk mas que cuando destruiste al obstaculo de 0 puntos-explico el director-decidimos dejarlo pasar pero tras lo ocurrido decidimos indagar un poco mas en el empleo de tu don y descubrimos que en realidad no has estado utilizando ninguna clase de kosei salvo contadas excepciones por lo que si Aisawa me hace el favor

Sin decir nada mas los ojos del maestro se posaron en Midoriya el uso de su quirk era evidente todos observaban al joven esperando que algo reaccionara en el pero nada paso

-Como lo pensabamos nada-hablo All Might

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto el joven sin ninguna pista de lo que pasaba

-Teniamos la esperanza de que tu kosei fuera como lo pusiste en tu hoja de inscripcion un don de transmutacion ligado a tu traje lo que haria que una vez el profesor anulara tu Quirk tu traje desapareciera-explico Nezu-Pero al parecer nos has ocultado la verdad

Midoriya estaba acorralado

-Entonces realmente no tenias Quirk-hablo All Might intrigado

-No es lo que creen-trato de justificar Midoriya

-Izuku Midoriya nos has estado mintiendo y con ello tambien tomaste una vida sin importar las razones no solo deberias ser expulsado deberiamos entregarte a las autoridades-Hablo Aisawa firme

Izuku no sabia que decir o que hacer esa declaracion era suficiente para que su mundo se cayera

-Pero no todos copartimos esa opinion All Might dejo eso muy en claro pero necesitamos saberlo todo-dijo Nezu esperando la respuesta de Izuku quien aun estaba pasmado

-Esta bien-respondio resignado-Todo comenzo el dia...

Tras explicarles toda su historia la verdad salio a la luz pero algunos aun no estaban convencidos con la respuesta

-Ahora que sabemos todo eso solo queda una pregunta-Esta vez hablo All Might-¿Quien esta controlando a quien?

-Eso solo nos deja 1 opcion-sugirió Nezu-Debemos separarte del alien por la seguridad de todos

-¿QUE? NO PUEDEN HACER ESO-exclamo Midoriya-SE QUE FUE IMPULSIVO PERO ESA COSA NO PARARIA HASTA QUE ELLA O YO ESTUVIERA MUERTO

-No es solo por eso-Hablo Aisawa-estuviste a punto de perder el contro con Bakugo y de no haber sido por su granada de mano quiza el hubiera sido una primera victima

-Yo...Yo no puedo-respondio Izuku-El es parte de mi ahora mi otra mitad

-Entonces no nos dejas otra salida-Nezu se puso serio-Izuku Midoriya por operar sin licencia mentir en tu solicitud de inscripcion y desobedecer las ordenes de tus maestros en una crisis estas expul...

-PERO Y SI HUBIERA OTRA OPCION-interrumpio All Might en un ultimo intento de salvar a su pupilo

...

..

.

* * *

Midoriya regreso a su salon emocionalmente exhausto

'Oye no haz hablado durante un rato ¿estas bien? ¿Por que no hablas?'

Pero la respuesta nunca llego con demasiadas dudas y cosas en la mente Izuku solo deseaba un poco de paz su plan era simple solo terminar la clase de ese dia descansar y pensar en lo que haria despues pero al abrir la puerta alguien lo estaba esperando

-¿Iida?...¿pasa algo?-pregunto Izuku al ver la expresion en el rostro de su amigo una expresion que solo reflejaba decepcion y resignacion

-Midoriya yo lo siento-fue lo unico que dijo

-¿A que te refieres?-empezaba a crecer su intriga mientras observaba a todo el grupo que permanecia en silencio

-Veraz debido a lo que paso el otro dia nuestros compañeros...-Iida se pauso un momento-...Nuestros compañero decidieron que no puedes ser el presidente de la clase

-¿A que te refieres?-fue con esa pregunta que Iida saco su celular y le mostro un video en el que se mostraba el momento exacto en donde Izuku acabo con Nomu y apesar de no poder ver su rostro el simbolo del traje lo delataba-¿como consiguieron eso?

-Esta circulando desde esta mañana en todas las noticias-le respondio Iida-es por eso que sienten que no pueden confiar en ti yo y algunos mas no compartimos el sentimiento pero...-No pudo continuar por que el propio Midoriya lo interrumpio

-Conque asi son las cosas-fue lo unico que dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa que solo reflejaba dolor mientras dirigía una mirada a sus compañeros-La verdad es que me da igual estoy a un paso de la expulsión por lo que hice y quiero que sepan esto lo volveria a hacer sin dudarlo-eso tomo por sorpresa a todos-Yo salve a alguien ese dia quizá habia otras maneras pero en ese momento solo debia actuar y si creen que soy un monstruo o un fenomeno por eso adelante por que yo seguire luchando ya sea en las calles como un vigilante o como un profesional y si yo quiero que sepan todos esto YO SOY EL VIGILANTE que las noticias tienen en la mira y no pienso detenerme por lo que ellos digan de mi mientras alguien necesite mi ayuda puede contar con ella y si creen que no pueden confiar en mi ese es asunto suyo-exclamo finalmente mientras algunas lagrimas en los ojos aparecieron sin que se diera cuenta

Despues de decir eso la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la clase sono pero Midoriya ya no tenia intencion de estar ahi solo lanzo una red a su mochila tirando de ella para obtenerla y decidió retirarse del lugar sin decir nada mas dejando a todos perplejos

* * *

Con todo lo ocurrido en mente Izuku se quedo sentado en un techo con una sola pregunta en su mente

'¿Que hare ahora?'

Esa pregunta ocupaba su mente por completo pero un sonido lo saco de su trance y lo regreso a la realidad una explosion habia ocurrido y desencadeno en un incendio sin perder tiempo Midoriya bajo del tejado a inspeccionar la situación

'Debo agradecer que aun me permitas usar tu poder'

Penso mientras llegaba al suelo aun esperando alguna respuesta sin recibir ninguna pero lo que llamo verdaderamente su atencion fue un detalle cuando mas penso en el

'No tengo mi traje'

Por mas que se concentrara en la idea su traje nunca llego y con cada segundo desperdiciado el fuego se expandia las personas salian rapido de aquel infierno hasta que alguien grito

-MI BEBE-se escucho a una mujer exclamar mientras era sujetada por algunos presentes

Fue en ese momento que todo razonamiento parecio desaparecer dentro del joven y un solo pensamiento surgio

'¿Quien controla a quien?'

Esa era la pregunta que estaba dispuesto a contestar tomando su chaqueta y cubriendose el rostro con ella entro a aquel infierno en busqueda del infante

El calor era insoportable y cada segundo dentro de el parecia una eternidad para Midoriya quien solo se guiaba por los llantos del bebe en aquel sitio subiendo por las escaleras mas cercanas que encontro y tratando de no respirar el humo Midoriya encontro la habitacion en donde estaba el pequeño sintiendose cada vez mas y mas debil trato de abrir la puerta pero no lo consiguio

'Enserio no me estas haciendo las cosas faciles'

El tiempo era cada vez mas escaso y frente a una situacion cada vez mas dificil Izuku lanzo una patada a la puerta para derribarla pero cuando entro escombros cayeron y lo golpearon dejándolo inconsciente por un instante

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro no habia nada en lo absoluto y aun asi Izuku sentia que habia algo o mas bien alguien ahi

 _ **Despiertate que aun no estas muerto**_

 _-¿_ Donde estoy?-pregunto Izuku

 _ **Solo digamos que estas donde quiero que estes**_

-Oye sabes que estamos a punto de quedar calcinados ¿verdad?-pregunto

 _ **Si no fue tu mejor plan a decir verdad**_

-¿Bueno planeas ayudarme o solo te quedaras aqui?

 _ **Digamos que esa era tu prueba de fuego**_

-¿A que te refieres?-

 _ **Todos quieren que nos controles pero nosotros no somos un simple objeto ni un arma ¿y tu?...**_

-Yo no soy un simple portador ni un recipiente-

 ** _Somos REVENGE_**

-Somos Izuku Midoriya-

 _ **Y nosotros...**_

-Estamos..

* * *

-En control...-Fue lo que dijo al despertarce del trance percatandose de un detalle-volvimos al juego-exclamo Midoriya al ver que su traje habia aparecido nuevamente

 _ **Ahora podemos salir de aqui antes de verdad detestamos el calor**_

-En eso estoy-dijo Midoriya mientras tomaba al bebe en brazos y lo cubria una vez lo tenia visualizo una ventana cercana y rompiendola salto saliendo del lugar y dirigiendose a donde estaba la madre-Aqui tiene el bebe esta bien

-Gracias salvaste lo que mas amo en este mundo muchas gracias-dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba al bebe llorando

Izuku pudo escuchar las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos y supo que los heroes no tardarian en llegar por lo que abandono aquel sitio lo antes posible una vez lo bastante lejos en un tejado solo permanecio sentado reflexionando una vez mas

-Joven Midoriya- se escucho una voz atras de el- Veo que lo que dijo era cierto

-All Might-exclamo Izuku poniendose de pie-¿Como...'

-Ya a estas alturas deberias saber que mi ojo esta sobre ti sobretodo en tu trabajo extracurricular- respondio All Might jovialmente- ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?

-Vaya que si lo hicimos...-respondio Izuku sin su mascara mostrando una sonrisa de seguridad

* * *

...

..

.

-PERO ¿Y SI HUBIERA OTRA OPCION?-exclamo All Migth

-A ¿que te refieres All Might?-pregunto Nezu intrigado

-El festival deportivo por supuesto-contesto-En el evento todos buscaran probar sus habilidades al Maximo y con ello podemos poner a prueba al joven Midoriya y su control sobre el alien en un ambiente lleno de heroes que pueden ayudar a contenerlo en caso de que cualquier tipo de descontrol ocurriese

-Entiendo el punto pero eso no probaria nada Midoriya simplemente podria buscar una descalificacion rapida y hacer creer que perdio pero estuvo en control-replico Aisawa

-Ya lo habia pensado y es por eso que tengo la siguiente propuesta-Dijo All Might entuciasmado-El joven Midoriya participara en el torneo y si consigue alzarse con la victoria sin ninguna eventualidad nos demostrara que de verdad esta en control pero en caso de perder o descontrolarse durante el evento dejara que hagan lo que crean mejor tanto con el como con el alien una apuesta arriesgada que lo obligara a actuar con mesura y seriedad

-Suena como un buen plan pero ahora la decision es tuya-dijo Nezu volteando a ver a un impactado Midoriya-Piensalo y danos tu respuesta mañana

...

..

.

* * *

Ya era un nuevo dia y en la misma sala en la que ayer estuvieron a punto de expulsarlo Midoriya se encontraba seguro de su resolucion frente a los presentes y su respuesta vino en una unica oracion

-Aceptamos-sin decir nada mas la respuesta era clara

Una vez dicho esto Midoriya salio de la sala y se dirigio a su aula no sabia que esperar despues de todo lo que ocurrio ayer frente a la gran puerta del salon Izuku permanecio estatico por un momento

-¿Vas a pasar? o ¿solo te volveras a ir?-le pregunto Momo tomandolo por sorpresa

-Bueno creo que la segunda opcion no es tan mala idea-trato de bromear el joven-despues de todo creo que todos me tienen miedo y con lo de ayer no creo que hayan cambiado de opinion-dijo con resignacion mientras parecia aferrarse a los pliegues de su mochila detalle que Momo noto

-Deberias creer mas en las personas-mientas dijo esto puso su mano junto a la del joven tomandola sorprendiendo al joven y abriendo la puerta con su otra mano

Lo que vio a continuacion fueron a todos sus compañeros a excepcion de Shoto y Bakugo frente a el con un gran letrero

 _ **LO SENTIMOS**_

Frase que todos dijeron al unisono

-Sentimos mucho el solo haber asumido lo peor de ti-Tsu fue la primera en hablar

-Solo nos dejamos guiar por lo que decian de ti y no nos tomamos la molestia si quiera de preguntarte tu version de los hechos-complemento Ojiro

-Tu no eres una amenaza eres nuestro amigo y te debimos haber apoyado-Hagakure exclamo

-Ayer ni siquiera dejaste que te vieran no eres un busca fama barato como dicen las noticias-exclamo Mina

-Tu club de fans si que es asombroso ningun psicopata podria tener a tal festin de su lado-exclamo Mineta resiviendo un golpe Kyoka y Tsu

-Lo que quiso decir el pervertido de aqui es que Uraraka y Momo nos contaron como las salvaste-Dijo Kyoka tranquila

-Y no te preocupes en lo que a nosotros concierne tu secreto esta a salvo-Kirishima agrego

-chicos...-susurro Midoriya mientras bajaba su cabeza y sonreia-Gracias solo quiero prometerles que hare mi mejor esfuerzo

Las cartas ya estan en la mesa y el momento de actuar cada vez estaba mas cerca ahora con un objetivo GANAR

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado por favor comenten y sigan la historia que eso me alienta mucho a seguir**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **nahelvera2: queria hacer que las concecuencias sirvieran para darle una motivacion extra para la parte del festival deportivo ademas el tema de Nomu aun lo quiero guardar un poco mas Gracias por comentar**_

 _ **dark-feel: Bueno no me gustaria que estuviera tan OP aun...aun pero de cualquier manera espero que no sea un problema para ti y aun le des una oportunidad pero de cualquier manera gracias por comentar**_

 _ **DanteSparda1959: Bueno como todos los klyntar es de color morado negriso pero puede cambiar su apariencia segun lo desee su portador por eso en algunas partes es verde y en otras negro Muchas Gracias por comentar**_

 _ **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN AGREGADO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITAS Y NOS VEREMOS PRONTO**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	10. Evenito 1 inicia el festival deportivo

El tiempo parecía haber volado durante los anteriores días, pero durante ese tiempo parecía ir demasiado lento tanto para un héroe a punto del retiro, una madre viendo el evento por televisión o para los propios estudiantes que estaban a punto de competir, pero al parecer nadie lo resentía más que el joven del cual dependería su permanencia un triunfo o una derrota durante el evento con esto en su mente Midoriya salió junto a sus compañeros de escuela dispuesto a darlo todo

-...EL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO DE LA U.A. ESTA A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR ARE YOU READY? -Se escuchó el grito del héroe Present Mic mientras la multitud se mantenía eufórica durante la presentación-ES HORA DE QUE LOS ESTUDIANTES DE PRIMERO ENTREN A ESCENA-Continuo

-HORA DEL JURAMENTO-Exclamo la jueza de ese año la heroína profesional Midnight en un traje que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación-En representación de los estudiantes de la clase 1A Izuku Midoriya dirá unas palabras

\- ¿QUE? -Exclamo Midoriya con sorpresa

\- ¿Que no te avisaron? el que obtiene el puntaje más alto en el examen de ingreso es el que dice el discurso inaugural-susurro Sero

\- (bueno supongo que el asunto vigilante expulsado opaco los anuncios)-Pensó desanimado con una gran gota de sudor en su rostro- (lo bueno es que tú tienes grandes experiencias y conocimiento cósmico)

 _ **Eso es mentira y lo sabes**_

-Pasa al frente y da inicio a los eventos-Le señalo Midnight

Midoriya podía sentir el nerviosismo como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara y con pasos casi robóticos camino hacia el podio

-APRESURATE NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA-exclamo uno de los estudiantes en la multitud

Mientras más se acercaba a la plataforma más nervioso se ponía, pero una mano toco su espalda captando su atención

-Lo harás bien-fue lo único que dijo Momo regalándole una sonrisa cálida que por un instante lo tranquilizo

Llegando finalmente a donde estaba el micrófono tomo un gran respiro

-Tomate tu tiempo cariño-le susurro la heroína al ver aun al joven inquieto

Pero conforme los segundos que parecían horas se esfumaron todo vino a su mente y comenzó...

-La vida es injusta...-pronuncio su primera frase haciendo que el público empezara a murmurar-...Si eso es algo que eh aprendido con el pasar de los años y el que hayan aparecido los dones solo hizo que esto fuera más evidente que nunca algunos fueron bendecidos con poderes que ahora se usan para su propio beneficio y otros se proclaman como héroes sin siquiera saber lo que significa esa palabra ya que un héroe no es solo aquel que detiene a los villanos y posa para las cámaras, muchos creen que para ser un héroe se necesita tener un don poderoso pero un chico que ve una cartera y no descansa hasta devolverla a su dueño el también es un héroe un sujeto que se toma el tiempo para dar las indicaciones para llegar a un lugar también es un héroe una madre que apoya a su hijo cuando ve que este está llorando porque no tiene particularidad también es una heroína yo soñaba con el día en que una persona me dijera que yo también podía ser un héroe y cuando llego ese día cometí un error ya que no actué para prevenir una injusticia y con ello una persona importante para mi casi desaparece pero ese error se convirtió en aprendizaje y descubrí que todos ya poseemos un gran poder dentro de nosotros nuestra voluntad para actuar ese es el Súper Poder que todos compartimos porque si podemos hacer algo bueno por otra persona no debería ser una decisión sino una RESPONSABILIDAD el actuar y si bien hoy nosotros buscamos ser los profesionales de mañana yo les pido a todos ustedes sean héroes hoy por que con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad y como me dijo la persona que más he admirado en el mundo TU TAMBIEN PUEDES SER UN HEROE-pauso por un momento y lanzo un puñetazo al cielo-ve al límite PLUS ULTRA

El joven calló y con él la multitud no supo cómo reaccionar en un inicio de pronto entre el silencio un aplauso apareció de la nada seguido por otro y otro hasta el silencio se convirtió en ovación tanto en las gradas como entre sus propios compañeros Midoriya volteo en dirección a sus compañeros de grupo y solo dedico una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba hoy más que nunca estaba decidido a llegar al final

-BIEN EMPECEMOS-exclamo una animada Midnight-EL PRIMER EVENTO SERA...UNA CARRERA DE OBSTACULOS y solo les recordare que mientras no salgan del perímetro todo vale-exclamo mientras guiñaba su ojo seductoramente

* * *

-TODOS LISTOS EMPIECEN-Con esto Midnight daba inicio al primer evento

Mientras todos entraban al primer túnel su pequeño volumen se mostraba como el primer obstáculo para la mayoría, pero para Midoriya era un paseo en el parque aferrándose a una pared empezó a avanzar por el túnel hasta que algo empezó a sonar en su cabeza

 _ **Alguien nos quiere realmente fuera de la carrera**_

Una onda de hielo azoto a la multitud mientras hielo se esparcía por el sitio congelándolo todo Izuku sabía que su estrategia seria comprometida por el que le había declarado la guerra antes

-Todoroki no se está conteniendo-pensó Midoriya mientras daba un salto y lanzaba una red al suelo y jalaba para darse impulso-

 _ **Qué bueno que nosotros tampoco**_

Aunque esa estrategia pareciera funcionar era muy lenta y difícil de manejar a comparación de otras

-Edificios como los extraño-se quejó Midoriya al ver como otros lo adelantaban, pero algo o más bien alguien salió volando del lugar- ¿Mineta?

Al reconocer a su compañero se dio cuenta de los causantes de todo el alboroto, pero lo que todos vieron como un obstáculo Izuku y su otro ser lo vieron como una oportunidad

-Pide y se te concederá ¿no es así? -dijo Izuku mientras lanzaba una red a la cabeza de un robot

Usándolos como agarre para sus telarañas Izuku avanzo cada vez más hasta recobrar paso entre los más adelantados en la carrera sabiendo que llegaría un punto en donde sus redes podrían no ser suficientes observo su entorno en busca de ideas, pero el sonido de grandes cañones capto su atención era Momo sosteniendo un arma de alto calibre que ayudaba a despejar su camino

-Vaya los ojos de un ángel y la potencia de un tanque-pensó Izuku...o al menos eso creyó

\- ¿Izuku? -pregunto Momo sonrojada

\- (¿Lo dije o lo pensé?)-se preguntó ahora estando el sonrojado

 _ **Definitivamente lo dijiste**_

-Yo...Yo...-no sabía que decir ahora-Te veo en la meta-Exclamo queriendo alejarse lo más posible no sin antes tomar uno de los escombros que había en el piso

Retomando su camino hacia la delantera Izuku pudo ver a alguien a quien solo le dedico unas palabras

-Nos vemos Elsa-exclamo al alcanzar a Shoto quien solo lo observo con molestia mientras se alejaba

Aunque el gusto le durara poco debido a que una vez superado el obstáculo se encontró con un camino que no le favorecía mucho decidiendo correr esta vez para mantener el control de su movimiento Izuku llego a un nuevo obstáculo conocido como The Fall mientras Todoroki le pisaba los talones

 _ **Bien esto no debería ser difícil**_

-NO INTERFIERAS-le exclamo Shoto al llegar al cañón de piedra y aprovechando sus poderes y congelando las cuerdas de apoyo Shoto inicio el recorrido como si de una pista de patinaje se tratara

-Ni loco llego segundo-Comento Izuku mientras se lanzó al vacío dispuesto a atravesarlo con sus redes

Todo parecía marchar bien sin que Shoto o Izuku se adelantaran por mucho el uno del otro a esas alturas era muy difícil decir quien llegaría primero al final hasta que se escuchó un grito

-MIREN A MIS BEBES-se escuchó a una chica gritar mientras avanzaba con un arnés y botas propulsoras pero un simple mal cálculo fue lo que cambio todo el panorama

La propulsión había sido demasiada en una de las botas lo que hizo que esta perdiera la estabilidad y con ella el control de su aterrizaje lo que provocaría que no pudiera llegar a salvo a la plataforma Izuku que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca había notado lo que pasaba y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió en su auxilio

La chica sin poder mantener la estabilidad y girando descontroladamente en el aire como si de un giroscopio humano se tratara solo podía esperar lo inevitable cerrando sus ojos resignada pero no fue hasta que sintió un brazo alrededor de su cadera que decidió abrir sus ojos

-La próxima que quieras probar tus inventos te recomiendo que uses uno a la vez-comento Izuku quien la había sostenido y con ello había ayudado a recuperar su estabilidad

Ahora viendo como muchos habían adelantado su posición Izuku debía pensar en algo rápido si quería recuperar su posición, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo solo

-Oye aun ¿quieres mostrar tus aparatos? -le pregunto Izuku en mientras se paraba de las rocas

-PERO POR SUPUESTO-exclamo la chica entusiasmada

-Bien sujétate de mí y cuando lo diga activa la máxima capacidad de tus botas-indico Izuku

\- ¿Que planeas? -pregunto la peli rosa

-Llevar las cosas al límite-contesto Midoriya confiado y lanzando una red al punto más alto que pudo- ¿Estas lista?...AHORA

Impulsándose con su propia fuerza y la fuerza de las botas ambos chicos salieron disparados del lugar llegando a atravesar el largo tramo que les faltaba en pocos segundos creando un gran cráter al aterrizar del otro lado

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo aliviado Izuku, pero fue cuando aterrizo que se percató de algo suave en su cuerpo

-ESO FUE INCREIBLE-exclamo la chica quien aún sujetaba a Izuku firmemente

Izuku empezaba a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba al estar sujetado de una chica bastante atractiva y cuyos atributos estaban bien desarrollados esto hubiera pasado sin mayor problema más que el bochorno momentáneo pero una tos fingida interrumpió

-Si no te conociera diría que la estás pasando bien-dijo algo molesta Momo

-MOMO-exclamo Midoriya

-No se te olvide que estamos en una carrera-le dijo Momo mientras continúo corriendo, pero en sus adentros solo se preguntaba una cosa- (¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO?)

-Cierto aún hay trabajo que hacer-dijo Midoriya mientras soltaba a la chica-Rápido tenemos que movernos-exclamo Midoriya mientras continuaba con la carrera

Llegando al último obstáculo el cual era un campo minado Izuku se preguntaba cómo alcanzar a Todoroki y Bijugo quienes ya estaban a la cabeza, pero este obstáculo era especialmente molesto para Izuku y su huésped, pero era hora de utilizar lo que había traído

-Y yo que pensaba que traer esto fue inútil estás listo-exclamo Midoriya

 _ **HAGAMOSLO**_

Con la mayor fuerza que pudo Izuku lanzo el pedazo de metal que tenía pegado a su cuerpo esperando a que estuviera a una buena distancia de el entonces dio un gran salto y lanzo una telaraña hacia el escombro pegándose a él esperando que la fuerza del lanzamiento fuera suficiente para que el impulso lo arrastrara pero no sería suficiente para atravesar el campo en una maniobra desesperada Izuku jalo de la telaraña cuando el escombro empezaba a perder fuerza mientras veía como Shoto y Bakugo se acercaba a él por lo que en una última jugada puso el escombro bajo sus pies como si de una tabla de surf se tratara y una vez estado lo suficientemente cerca del piso dio un último salto llegando al final del campo con Bakugo y Todoroki demasiado cerca con un último túnel el trio utilizaba sus habilidades esperando que el impulso de ellas les diera la victoria pero solo podía haber un ganador quien salió disparado en un último impulso de red

-IZUKU MIDORIYA SE LLEVA LA VICTORIA-anuncio Present Mic frente a la audiencia eufórica del lugar

-Hey Todoroki fue una excelente carrera-exclamo Midoriya mientras se acercaba a Shoto y le ofrecía su mano en señal de respeto, pero este la recibió con un golpe rechazándola

-Esto no se ha acabado ¿entendiste? -fue lo único que le dijo antes de alejarse

-DEKU ESTUVISTE INCREIBLE-exclamo Uraraka-el primer lugar sé que no debía esperar menos, pero rayos sí que quería ganar

-Enserio ¿tú crees?...-exclamo algo avergonzado pero la vergüenza se transformó en algo más cuando vio atravesar la meta a alguien mas

-Esto parecía imposible-exclamo una agotada Momo quien traía involuntariamente en su espalda a Mineta emocionado por decirlo de algún modo

-Mate a dos pájaros de un...-No pudo concluir su frase porque algo o más bien alguien lo arrastro-Mi...Mi...Midoriya-exclamo con miedo Mineta

-Parece que tenías una carga no deseada-Midoriya dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo

-Mineta eres de lo peor-exclamo Momo

-No no estoy seguro que este fue un mal entendido-dijo Midoriya mientras volteo sonriendo a ver a Mineta-Ya que si no lo fue o vuele a repetirse estoy seguro que yo Mineta y mi amigo podremos tener una completamente sana y deliciosa conversación cara a cara-exclamo Midoriya en un tono amenazador

-espera dijiste ¿Deliciosa? -pregunto Mineta con miedo

- _ **ASI ES**_ \- Respondió Midoriya con el rostro de Revenge lo que casi consigue que se le parara el corazón al enano

-EXCELENTE CARRERA Y EXCELENTES RESULTADOS-hablo Midnight llamando la atención-Para nuestro siguiente evento y con los 42 mejor posicionados el siguiente evento será...BATALLA DE CABALLERIA-Anuncio mientras explicaba las reglas-3 personas como caballería y un líder todos intentando robar las bandas de puntos de los equipos contrario, pero como pequeño giro los puntos de las bandas dependerán de los resultados de la carrera de obstáculos por lo que el primer lugar valdrá...10 millones de puntos

Cuando anunciaron esto Midoriya solo pudo tragar saliva mientras veía como todos los participantes lo tenían en la mira

-Es idea mía o a ¿todos se les pusieron los ojos rojos? -exclamo Midoriya nervioso

Ahora él era la presa máxima de una cacería sin cuartel


	11. FRAGMENTADO

**_Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que escribi un capitulo nuevo y se que seguia la batalla de caballeria pero realmente nunca supe bien como hacerla y gracias a ella tambien pospuse y pospuse el siguiente capitulo y si seguia asi corria el riesgo que lo cancelara todo de cualquier manera pienso tomar eventos claves de mis ideas tempranas y meterlos de alguna u otra forma para complementar se daran cuenta sobre todo por que hay partes claves que faltan pero esas las estare resguardando para el siguiente capitulo que si que me deja entusiasmado pero bueno ya que la hora de las excusas termino disfruten el capítulo_**

* * *

''Fue correcto lo que le dije''

Eran las palabras que rondaban la mente de Midoriya en ese momento mientras se preparaba para el tercer evento del festival su cabeza seguia en la misma linea de pensamiento y no era para menos muchas cosas pasaron en muy poco tiempo todo dado que despues de la batalla de caballeria habia aprendido mucho mas de lo que quiza desearia conocer sobre una persona

 ** _El es peligroso debes concentrarte si combatimos contra el con lo que llevas en la mente puede ser tu ultimo error en la escuela_**

''Tienes razon es hora de concentrarnos y...P-P-PE-PE-PERO QUE RAYOS''Exclamo Izuku en sus adentros al ver la escena que estaba ocurriendo todas las chicas de su clase en uniformes de porristas que podrian ser el sueño para cualquiera pero para Izuku su atencion solo se postro en alguien en especifico mientras su cara se ruborizaba al ver a Momo apesar de que ella solo gritaba indignada a los responsables mientras el alienigena de su cabeza no ayudaba demasiado

 ** _HOLAAAA ENFERMERA_**

Izuku no sabia como reaccionar en ese momento despues de todo no habia hablado con ella desde el final del primer evento y el que ella formara equipo con Todoroki en el segundo evento no ayudo demaciado a entablar una conversacion se podria decir que estaba inseguro de como sentirse al respecto ya que despues de todo el queria que ella formase parte de su equipo podria decirse incluso que estaba...¿celoso?

''NONONONONNONNOONO'' Izuku exclamaba mientras agitaba su cabeza desesperadamente para luego volcar su atencion a la pantalla del estadio esperando ver a su primer oponente despues de cierto re-acomodo su primer combate seria contra Shinso y si todo resultaba como el pensaba su siguiente oponente seria Todoroki pero mientras mas veia a su primer oponente solo una palabra se le venia a la mente

 ** _Peligro_**

Con eso en su mente y con las advertencias previas de Ojiro Izuku se encontraba a instantes del primer encuentro

''Podemos hacerlo estamos en control''se decia a si mismo y a su compañero sin notar que alguien venia

''Y se que lo aras bien'' hablo All Might

''Bueno es eso o terapia sonora'' trato de bromear Izuku ''Gracias por todo y por favor ten en cuenta lo que te dije'' dijo mientras extendia su mano

''Asi lo are joven'' le respondio correspondiendo el apreton de manos del joven

''LAS FINALES ESTAN POR COMENZAR'' Exclamaba la voz de Present Mic por todo el estadio frente la exaltacion del publico ''LA PRIMERA PELEA tenemos al trepa muros favorito del curso de heroes IZUKU MIDORIYA contra el misterioso estudiante de estudios generles HITOSHI SHINSO'' Ambos oponentes entraron a la arena encarandose esperando a que se les diera la orden ''¿Listos?...PELEEN''

''Asi que me toco el criminal ¿eh?'' hablo Shinso antes de que Izuku pudiera hacer algo ''Me sorprende que la academia te siga permitiendo estar en el curso de heroes''

 ** _Este idiota esta intentando provocarnos_**

''pero que se podria esperar de la clase que tiene a alguien tan patetico como para renunciar por orgullo ¿no te parece?'' Añadio

''Callate'' Izuku expulso esas palabras inconscientemente mientras se acercaba a Shinso pero este solo sonrio mientras veia como su contrincante se detenia su estrategia estaba funconando ''Tienes demasiada suerte Midoriya y si de algo sirve esto no es personal asi que da vuelta y sal de los limites''

Izuku sin decir nada solo dio vuelta y empezo a caminar en direccion contraria frente a la mirada atonita de todos los presentes el resultado empezaba a verse claro

''(No puedo moverme empiezo a aceptar ideas)'' Izuku pensaba pero solo podia empezar a seentir una cosa por parte de su compañero...ira ''(QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA)''

 ** _NO MAS NO MAS_**

Eran las unicas palabras que se podian escuchar en su mente mientras una sustancia negra que empezaba a emanar de su propia ropa cubriendo su cuerpo y una vez llego a sus piernas Izuku se detuvo mientras la sustancia cubria lo que faltaba de el solo para voltear en direccion a Shinso mostrando un rostro de un klyntar muy enojado

'' ** _¿_** ** _Crees que puedes controlarnos?_** '' exclamo mientras embestia a Shinso '' ** _Nosotros nos liberamos de peores seres que tu_** '' exclamo mientras arremetio con un puñetazo al rostro de su contrincante dejandolo en el suelo pero Shinso a pesar de todo no podia dejarse vencer ''No se de que demonios estas hablando tu y los otros bendecidos son todos iguales'' dijo mientras intentaba lanzar un golpe el cual fue esquivado haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cosa que el ahora poseido Izuku aprovecho para dirigir una patada con la rodilla al estomago de su contrincante causando la perdida del aire a un rival que apenas se podia mantener en pie

Mientras esto sucedia en la mente de Izuku se formaba un caos en la habitacion oscura que era su cabeza

(Detente vas a matarlo) exclamaba en su mente sin mucho efecto sobre sus acciones (esto esta mal esto esta mal ya no es solo por el torneo el puede matar a Shinso)

 **(Deberias haberlo pensado antes de ignorar las advertencias de tu amigo)** se escucho una voz femenina en su cabeza

(¿Quien dijo eso?) se pregunto Izuku perplejo

 **(Deberias saberlo mejor que nadie)** Respondio la voz mientras luces y siluetas empezaban a aparecer en el vacio

(¿One For All?) susurro Izuku

 **(Bingo)** exclamo la voz **(ahora creo que tienes una situación delicada)**

(No se que hacer un momento puede estar bien y al siguiente volverse una bestia salvaje quiza tengan razon quiza deban...)

 **(Quiza debas empezar a dejar de dudar y empezar a entender hemos visto en ambos y ciertamente puedo ver lo que Yagi vio en ti pero ahora tu y la criatura de afuera se complemetan y dejame decirte que tu amigo tiene serios problemas y tu eres quiza quien mejor los puede entender confia y mantente en CONTROL)** fue lo ultimo que Izuku escucho antes abrir los ojos con un Shinso que apenas podia permanecer en pie y el aun estando cubierto del klyntar apenas sintiendo dominio de dos dedos Izuku sabia lo que tenia que hacer

Con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que pudo obtener apunto sus dedos hacia Shinso y desatando el poder de One For All emitio una rafaga de viento que sirvio para arrastrar a Shinso a los limites de la arena ganando el combate

Y gracias a la fractura de los 2 dedos debido al uso del poder del One For All hizo reccionar a Revenge cuyo instinto de proteger a su anfitrion hizo que se replegara a los 2 dedos dañados y a la mente de Izuku volviendo nuevamente a su forma de traje deportivo

''MIDORIYA AVANZA A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA'' fue lo unico que escucho Izuku al volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo habia ganado pero entonces

''¿por que siento que he fracasado?'' se dijo a si mismo mientras veia a Shinso nuevamente cara a cara ''Se que quiza no lo quieras oir sobretodo de mi pero...CONSIGUELO''

''¿Que?'' Pregunto Shinso consternado

''Tu don es espectacular y si de verdad quieres ser un heroe estoy seguro que puedes llegar a la clase de heroes y si quieres revancha yo te estare esperando'' Le contesto Midoriya ya no con una sonrisa fingida sino con una sonrisa calida que denotaba su honestidad eso junto a los animos y alabanzas de sus compañeros de clase hicieron que el joven sonriera

''Eres un tipo extraño Midoriya'' le dijo mientras salia de la arena ''No pierdas de forma patetica quieres'' fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por su puerta

''(Lo intentaremos)'' penso con una sonrisa y su mano sobre su cabello

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER_**


	12. Todo o Nada

Caminando por los pasillos Izuku no podia evitar sentir un poco de satisfaccion por su victoria ya que si bien fue accidentada lo acercaria una vez mas a estar fuera de peligro y de la mira de los profesores aunque el costo fueran 2 dedos estaba seguro que mientras el daño no fuera excecivo su otra mitad lo podria ayudar

-Tendrás la mano lista para nuestra siguiente pelea-pregunto Izuku al alien de su cabeza

 **2 minutos mas ya te lo habia dicho es mucho mas facil curarnos cuando no somos nosotros mismos quienes nos lastimamos**

-Bien eso es un alivio ahora tenemos un enfrentamiento menos y supongo que vamos por buen camino-

 **Si pero tendremos problemas si Shoto decide usar todo su poder**

-Lo se aun sigo sin creer todo lo que nos dijo-

 **Algunos cargamos con los pecados de nuestros creadores incluso hasta la muerte**

-¿A que te refieres?-

 **Olvida lo que dije mejor concentrate y toma notas**

Fue lo ultimo que escucho de su compañero mientras sin darse cuenta llegaba a las gradas junto con el resto de sus compañeros

-Deku nos tenias preocupados-Exclamo Uraraka ganando la atencion de Izuku

Izuku observo por un momento a sus compañeros al parecer no parecian estar afectados por lo sucedido en su encuentro a pesar de casi perder el control cosa que agradecia mientras observaba un lugar vacio entre Uraraka y Momo mientras esta extendia su mano en señal de que lo ocupara cosa que queria hacer pero mientras se acercaba las palabras que compartio con Todoroki se hicieron presentes deteniendolo subitamente y tomando un lugar aun lado de Iida volteando en direccion opuesta a donde estaba Yaoyorozu dejandola perpleja

-Lo siento Momo pero no puedo...-penso para si mismo mientras recordaba lo que ocurrio despues de la batalla de caballeria

* * *

El mundo tiene muchos colores y matices en cada una de las personas que lo habitan pero esto jamas le habia quedado tan claro a Izuku hasta que escucho la historia que Shoto compartio con el en aquella esquina junto con sus razones para no usar su lado izquierdo

-...Yo fui vencido-prosiguio Shoto-Tanto que por un instante rompi mi promesa

-Hablas del fuego durante la batalla de caballeria ¿no es asi?-le cuestiono Izuku

-Si aunque ninguno de nuestros compañeros lo haya notado en un instante tu ganaste y fue por que senti algo en ti no puedo explicarlo solo se que activo todos mis instintos por un segundo...-Shoto contesto aun mas serio

 **No me gusta por donde va esto...**

-¿Acaso eres...-la pregunta empezaba a poner nervioso a Izuku-...hijo ilegitimo de All Might?-

-Eso es ridiculo-exclamo Izuku algo aliviado a decir verdad-Claro que admiro a All Might pero yo ya tengo un padre que para tu informacion solo esta en america-contesto algo ofendido

-Eso realmente no me interesa-Añadio Shoto con poco interes de su parte-Solo se que tu y el comparten un vinculo no se de que tipo pero eso es suficiente para que yo te derrote y lo hare sin usar mi lado izquierdo-Una vez dicho eso solo volteo en direccion a la salida y empezo a caminar-Lamento haberte echo perder tu tiempo

Izuku aun asimilaba todo lo que Shoto habia dicho pero sin darse cuenta y antes de que el llegara a estar demaciado lejos pudo susurro

-Que desperdicio-

-¿Que?-pregunto Shoto parando subitamente

-Todo tu poder todo lo que puedes lograr con el y lo desperdicias-Izuku no solo hablaba el husped que habitaba en el tambien queria decirlo-Tu pudiste vencernos en el evento si hubieras usado tu fuego no el fuego de tu padre hablamos de TU FUEGO pero preferiste usar a Kaminari a Iida...a Momo solo para estar mas cerca de tu venganza utilizaste a nuestros amigos...eso no esta bien...-Ambos empezaban a enojarse y tambien sabian el punto debil-...Pero suponemos que es cierto lo que dicen de tal palo tal astilla

Esas palabras habian molestado mas de lo que esparaban a Shoto

-Trata de controlar tus sentimientos Midoriya-hablo Shoto-Tanto hablar de oportunidades perdidas y los dos sabemos bien que si hubieras querido pudiste habernos quitado las cintas tu mismo pero no querias que ella fuese eliminada

Izuku quedo en shock por un momento por mas que odiara admitirlo Shoto tenia razon...

-Si algo aprendi con todo lo que te eh contado es que las emociones pueden traicionarte y si sus padres son lo mas minimamente parecidos al mio solo quedaras con un corazon roto-

Una vez dicho eso Shoto se fue del lugar dejando a Midoriya en aquel lugar aun pensativo pero ahora con una idea clara en la mente

 _No podemos distraernos ahora_

* * *

Izuku solo suspiro ante el recordatorio pero como dijo una voz en su cabeza

 **No es tiempo de lamentos**

- _Cierto ya van a comenzar los proximos combates-_ Penso Izuku para prestar atencion a lo que venia a continuacion

 _ **(Shoto vs Sero)**_

 _ **-** Es idea mia o Shoto se tomo demaciado personal la pelea_

 **No lo se solo se que algo lo esta molestando y eso puede ser peligroso para nosotros**

 _-Aunque tambien ya sabemos que cubrirlo con redes no lo detendra mucho tiempo_

 **La clave sera mantenerse alerta y acabar lo mas pronto posible**

 _-Y una ultima nota mental no provocarlo mas_

 _ **(Kaminari vs Shiozaki)**_

- _Es increible lo versatiles que resultan las redes de su cabello_

 **Y su resistencia a la electricidad de Kaminari si que es un extra aunque sea un poco fanatica**

 _-No le veo nada de malo a eso_

 **Pff al menos ya se que tienen algo en comun**

 _-OYE yo no soy fanatico solo respeto la profecion_

 **Solo dime una cosa ¿trajiste tus calzoncillos de la suerte?**

 **-** _...No tengo por que responder a eso_

 _ **(Iida vs Hatsume)**_

- _Bueno cuando Iida entro con algunos de los aparatos de Mei no sabia si esperar otra cosa_

 **Llamalo como quieras pero para mi solo fue un infomercial**

 **-** _O un telecompras sinceramente no se si quisiera visitar el taller ahora_

 **Amen por eso**

 _ **(Mina vs Aoyama)**_

 _-Mina esquivo facilmente los rayos de Aoyama_

 **Y sin un sexto sentido**

 _-Aunque bueno realmente no es como que no esperara un resultdo asi_

 **Bueno lo que yo no esperaba fue que se le cayeran los pantalones al francesito**

 _-_ _sacrebleu_

* * *

Estos eran los pensamientos que compartian Izuku y su simbiote frente a los resultados de cada batalla pero la siguiente batalla seria una en la que pondria toda su atencion iniciando cuando la joven que participaria en ella se levantava de su asiento

-Momo...-Izuku dijo su nombre pero ella ahora parecia ignorarlo a propósito-...exito-susurro ahora con la cabeza baja

 **(Momo vs Tokoyami)**

La pelea habia iniciado e Izuku sabia muy bien muchas de las virtudes y debilidades de ambos combatientes pero la que el mas le importaba en esos momentos era solo una

- _Tiempo_

Una vez habian dado la señal de inicio y al ver como el Dark Shadow de Tokoyami aparecia Izuku solo pensaba

 _-Defensa_

Para suerte de ambos Momo habia logrado crear un escudo el cual recibia los impactos

- _Bien ya tienes defensa pero no puedes quedarte estatica vamos debes abrirte espacio_

Izuku cada vez estaba mas tenso ante la pelea y las personas a su al rededor empezaban a notarlo sobre todo una chica castaña a un lado suyo

- _Por favor relajate date cuenta que solo esta apuntando a los escudos_

Por mas que se dijera eso Izuku solo podia observar impotente como Momo cada vez se acercaba mas y mas a la linea blanca

- _POR FAVOR..._

-YAOYOROZU FUERA DE LOS LIMITES-se escucho la voz de Midnight

- _No-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Izuku y Momo al ver el resultado

Izuku en esos momentos no podia pensar en nada mas que en como deberia sentirse su amiga sabia que debia concentrarse en la siguiente batalla pero el ver el rostro de Momo y como este se habia apagado por unos instantes era algo que lo volvia loco

-Yo...Yo...-murmuraba pero una voz aparecio

 **Ve con ella**

 **-** _Gracias-_ Penso con una ligera sonrisa mientras Uraraka solo se preguntaba por la actitud de su amigo

* * *

-No pude hacer nada...-Se decia a si misma entre leves sollozos Momo mientras seguia caminando por los pasillos-...Nada

-Yo no diria eso-dijo Izuku apareciendo atras de ella boca abajo colgandose de una red para luego ponerse de pie con un salto

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto Momo volteandose y limpiandose algunas lagrimas de los ojos sin intencion de verlo

-Y-yo solo queria hablar-dijo Izuku apenado por lo que veia sabia que estaba enojada-S-se que debes sentirte mal por lo que paso pero...

-Si solo quieres volver a hablar conmigo por lastima entonces ahorratelo-repondio algo indignada volteandolo a ver ahora con lagrimas-...Ya eh recibido demaciada lastima en mi vida cuando la gente me ve lo unico que piensan es solo tengo suerte suerte de tener padres ricos suerte de haber nacido con este kosei suerte de haber entrado a la U.A. por recomendacion y ahora solo parece que lo estan comprobando y ahora me pregunto si tienen razon y para colmo mi mejor amigo de pronto me deja de hablar y...-Momo exclamo para interrumpirse a si misma en la ultima parte para luego limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro y se disponerse a marcharse

Izuku al ver esto e impulsado por algo desconocido dentro de el lanzo una red en direccion a la joven y con ella la acerco a el y una vez lo suficientemente cerca la encerro en un abrazo el cual ella rechazo en un principio pero luego escucho

-La suerte es para los haraganes que no se la merecen y yo jamas eh creido que tu seas una de ellos-dijo Izuku captando la atencion de Momo quien aun se resistia-Tu tienes uno de los koseis mas versatiles que eh visto pero tambien de los mas complicados el cual dudo que muchos sepan utilizar tan bien como lo haces tu llegaste a ser una de las mas inteligentes de la clase casi de inmediato y sinceramente eres la que lleva realmente la presidencia del grupo-al decir eso una pequeña risa se escapo de la boca de Momo quien empezaba a ceder-Se que perdiste una pelea pero quiero que me escuches este solo es el inicio y estoy seguro que demostraras cada vez mas y mas lo que vales al mundo y cuando llegue el momento en donde todo el mundo te vea por lo quien realmente eres yo...nosotros esperamos poder estar ahi junto a ti para acompañarte en el viaje...

Momo se quedo estatica por un momento pero poco a poco posiciono su cabeza en el hombro de Izuku quien empezo a sentir pequeñas gotas en su hombro junto con unos brazos que lo empezaban a rodear mientras escuchaba algunos sollozos

-Momo tranquila...-le susurro Izuku mientras la abrazaba con un poco mas de fuerza

Y esta escena hubiera durado un poco mas pero alguien tenia que interrumpirla...

 **Y...¿llegaras a primera base?**

Esta pregunta hizo reaccionar a Izuku como un balde de agua fria rompiendo el abrazo ahora con un gran sonrojo en el rostro

-B-B-Bueno c-c-creo que deberiamos volver con los demas despues de todo deben estarse preguntando donde estamos-Exclamo avergonzado el joven

Momo no pudo evitar reir un poco y solo asintio procediendo a caminar junto a Izuku a las gradas ignorando que alguien los habia observado

-Puede que esto sea util para mi-se dijo a si mismo un gran hombre musculoso y con barba bigote y cejas de fuego mejor conocido como Endeavor-Despues de todo que es un trabajo sin incentivos

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno iniciamos el año nuevamente con este Fic Muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo siguen y lo ponen como uno de sus favoritos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejen un par de comentarios que nunca estan de mas**_

 _ **Les deseo un excelente año 2020**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	13. Protector letal

-Buena suerte-dijo la chica castaña sonriendo

-Creo que la necesitare-contesto el peliverde con un poco de humor mientras salia de la habitacion

Mientras se dirigia a su proximo encuentro despues de hablar con su amiga quien habia perdido su encuentro el joven no pudo evitarsentirse un poco avergonzado por no poder decir mucho para animarla y que al final ella fuera la que le provocara una sonrisa una idea tonta en un situacion asi pero...

 _ **Alguien nos observa**_

-Que te hace pensar eso las gradas las camaras o Endeavor que esta enfrente nuestro...espera ¿ENDEAVOR?-exclamo al darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre

-Te he seguido el paso durante los ultimos meses-dijo en un tono frio mientras lo señalaba-vi lo que hiciste ante el monstruo que ataco en la escuela junto con toda la cobertura de los medios y...

-(Oh aqui vamos de nuevo otro fanatico de los medios)-penso con claro desanimo

-Fue impresionante-continuo el heroe

-(¿QUE?)

 _ **¿QUE?**_

-(¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?/¿ ** _QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**?)-el symbiote e Izuku pensaron al unisono

-Eh...¿Gracias?-Izuku no sabia como reccionar a esa situacion hasta que recordo su conversacion con Shoto-Luego te dare mi autografo tengo que irme-Trato de romper la conversacion y salir de ahi

-Mi hijo tiene el deber de superar a All Might-lo detuvo el hombre con cabello de fuego-Pero mi hijo se rehusa a utilizar mi poder es por eso que tengo una propuesta para ti

 _ **Esto no suena nada bien**_

-Obligalo a usar su lado izquierdo y yo hare que los medios te dejen en paz usando mis influencias en ellos ¿Que dices?-pregunto friamente sin voltearlo a ver

Izuku paro por un momento algunos dirian que penso en su propuesta pero realmente el ya tenia una respuesta

-Jamas ayudare a alguien como tu...-Le respondio sin voltearlo a ver y trato de continuar su paso

 ** _Bien hecho hasta que mostraste quien manda_**

Pero esta era una respuesta que el hombre ya esperaba a lo cual solo sonrio

-Dime ¿acaso conoces a la familia Yaoyorozu?-esta pregunta hizo que Izuku se parara en seco-¿Creo que te gusta su hija?

 ** _No caigas no caigas no caigas_**

-¿QUEEEEE?-Exclamo Izuku completamente rojo-NO ES ASI NO TE IMAGINES QUE QUIERO SALIR CON ELLA QUE CREO QUE ES INTELIGENTE ENCANTADORA Y HERMOSA

 ** _En serio no se como es que guardas el secreto del One for All_**

Izuku se dio cuenta demaciado tarde de lo que dijo y tosio un par de veces para despues tratar de disimular

-Es bueno saberlo-pronuncio Endeavor confiado-¿Sabes? la familia Yaoyorozu y yo estamos planeando una fusion de nuestras empresas y entre los acuerdos esta un arreglo matrimonial si no consigo mi objetivo con mi hijo quiza lo haga con la siguiente generacion

Esta informacion se sintio como un choque electrico para Izuku quien quedo paralizado por un momento

-Pero quien sabe quiza reconsidere todo si mi hijo decide dejar de tratar de rebelarse y abrazar el poder-una vez acabo con su frase empezo a caminar-De cualquier forma disculpa por molestarte antes de tu encuentro-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse

No paso mucho para que Izuku despertara de su transe y se dirigiera hacia el lugar donde seria su proximo encuentro

 _ **¿Nos tiene?**_

Pero antes de poder responder esa pregunta alguien aparecio

-Momo-dijo Izuku un poco sorprendido al verla

-Solo queria...-No sabia la chica que decir exactamente hasta que simplemente dijo-Esfuerzate te estare apoyando desde las gradas-hablo un poco sonrojada

-M-M-Muchas gracias lo intentare-El chico rio nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba

 _ **Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta**_

-PELEADORES ENTREN A LA ARENA-Se escucho la voz de Present Mic llamando a los jovenes

-Bueno esa es mi llamada-dijo Midoriya sabiendo que el tiempo se acercaba

-Tu puedes-Exclamo Momo mientras veia al chico partir

Izuku no sabia muchas incluso sobre sus propios sentimientos pero lo que si sabia es que no permitiria que se arrastrara a Momo a los planes de Endeavor

Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras subia a la arena y se ponia frente a frente con Shoto tenia demaciadas cosas que proteger en esa pelea y solo una oportunidad

-MIDORIYA VS TODOROKI...-los segundos se hacian eternos mientras ambos se ponian en posicion de combate hasta que...-EMPIECEN

Todoroki fue el primero en hacer un movimiento obligando a Midoriya a esquivar una gran columna de hielo con un salto lo suficientemente alto como para esquivar las columnas de hielo formadas por el ataque permitiéndole también mantener en su campo de visión a Todoroki

Izuku reflexionando rápidamente sobre el poder de ataque que tenía su rival asumió que la defensa solo lo acorralaria a largo plazo por lo que tomo la iniciativa esta vez al lanzar una red en la dirección de Shoto el cual intento cubrir su rostro asumiendo que ese era su objetivo

-Te tenemos-penso

Y entonces el chico se lanzó en su dirección como si de una flecha se tratara lo cual su contrincante esquivo de un salto pero permitio posicionar a Izuku lo suficientemente cerca para pasar a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Izuku parecía tener la batuta por ahora al lanzar algunos golpes los cuales apenas y eran esquivados fue cuando su contrincante lanzo un golpe en dirección al suelo el cual provocó el surgimiento de columnas de hielo apuntando a su contrincante que este volvio a saltar nuevamente pero está vez logro posicionarse atrás de su rival y lanzando una red que impacto en su espalda Midoriya jalo al joven hacia su dirección recibiendolo con un golpe brutal al estómago

El impacto fue devastador suficiente como para que el joven saliera disparado de la arena y quedará anonadado por la fuerza y el daño recibido lo cual evito que pudiera hacer algo para parar su trayectoria todo parecía indicar que Shoto saldría del ring...pero entonces

-¿A dónde vas?- exclamó Izuku quien lanzando una red evito que Shoto continuará su trayecto

-¿Por que?- logro preguntar el joven recobrando su aliento

-No hemos acabado contigo- respondió con una sonrisa mientras lo veía desafiante para luego cambiar su semblante-Usalo-pronuncio ahora con completa seriedad

La frase paralizo por un momento a Todoroki pero esta misma provoco en el una reaccion

-¿Acaso ese maldito viejo te compro?-pregunto a Izuku con un susurro-ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES 2-grito aquel joven frio y analitico perdiendo su temperamento

Pero algo en el joven no estaba bien y Midoriya lo sabia sus movientos eran mucho mas lentos lo suficiente como para que con un solo giro pudiera esquivarlo perfectamente y lograra conectar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que su contrincante retrocediera reconociendo que si el quisiera ya hubiera salido de los limites y ganado el encuentro

-¿Por que no solo ganas?-pregunto recobrando el aliento

-Por que entonces no valdria nada-Midoriya respondio-Yo deseaba ser un heroe que salvara a todos con una sonrisa pero ahora solo deseo proteger...protegerlos a todos como alguna vez no pude hacerlo-una vez dicho eso Izuku cerro sus puños y sus ojos para luego ver en direccion de Shoto-NOSOTROS SEREMOS SU PROTECTOR LETAL Y AHORA TE PREGUNTO A TI NO AL HIJO DE ENDEAVOR SINO A SHOTO TU ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES SER?

-Yo...yo...-una gran onda de calor empezo a brotar del cuerpo de Shoto hasta que...-QUIERO SER UN HEROE

Con esa frase grandes llamas empezaron a emanar del joven significando ya un potencial peligro para Midoriya pero de pronto un grito se escucho

-SHOTO-era Endeavor pero ambos no estaban felices de escucharlo-POR FIN ME SOBREPASARAS Y LLENARAS MI DE...-no pudo concluir su monologo por que alguien le tapo la boca

-CALLATE Y DEJA QUE LOS ADULTOS HABLEN-grito Izuku al haber lanzado una red que impacto en la boca del hombre aunque esto tambien provoco una sonrisa en su rival

-Ayudando a tu enemigo ¿Quien es el que no esta aprovechando su oportunidad ahora?-pronuncio Shoto para luego volver a su actitud usual-No me culpes de lo que ocurra ahora

 _ **Bien fase 1 completa cual es la siguiente parte del plan**_

-(Francamente no pense llegar tan lejos)-trato de bromear Midoriya-(No puedes hacer nada contra su fuego incluso ahora siento como te cuesta mantenerte afuera asi que solo nos queda una opcion)

 _ **Entiendo...Nunca respondiste ¿trajiste tu ropa interior de la suerte?**_

-(...si)

 _ **Esto sera incomodo**_

Shoto empezo a expulsar todo su poder para su ultimo ataque miestras que Izuku extendio sus brasos cerro sus ojos y abrio sus palmas en lo que parecia ser un acto de rendicion los maestros al ver toda la magnitud de lo que podria significar ese ultimo ataque intentaron intervenir pero era demaciado tarde dado que Shoto lanzo su ataque mientras que Izuku...

- ** _Thunder_**...-susurro esa palabra

Para luego ver como en su cuerpo empezaban a aparecer vestigios del poder del One for All mientras el sentia todo el poder recorriendolo abrio sus ojos repentinamente y en un movimiento junto ambas palmas en un aplauso

- ** _SMAAAAAASH_** -grito finalmente

La onda de choque que genero ese ataque fue inmensa que combinada al ataque de Todoroqui provoca que la intervencion de los maestros fuera inutil ambos ataques colicionaron y generaron un gran estruendo que sacudio a todos los presentes y levanto una nube de polvo que impedia ver al ganador

Cuando el estruendo paso todo el estadio quedo en silencio nadie podia emitir una reccion ante lo sucedido mientras el ganador era aun desconocido...pero entonces

El polvo empezo a disiparce revelando a un joven...¿en ropa interior de All Might?

-¿Por que incluso cuando gano siento que pierdo?-se pregunto Izuku mientras se daba cuenta de la situacion-hey ya puedes salir-al decir eso su ropa volvio al lugar donde antes estaba

-EL GANADOR IZUKU MIDORIYA-anuncio Midnight con un poco de sangre en la nariz

Los gritos y festejos en las gradas no se hicieron esperar habian presenciado un verdadero espectaculo pero Izuku ya solo tenia una cosa que hacer

Llegando hasta donde estaba Todoroki aun en el suelo tratando de recuperarse ofrecio su mano en señal de respeto a lo cual el esta vez solo solto una ligera risa y acepto pero fue al sentir su mano al levantarse que pudo notar algo

-Midoriya tu...-No pudo concluir por que Izuku lo interrumpio con un simple...

-Shh-al decir eso sonrio

Todoroki comprendio y sabia que tendria que guardar ese descubrimiento

-Y dime ahora que resolvimos parte del pasado cantaras libre soy-rio un poco al decir eso

Pero a la persona que se lo dijo no le dio mucha gracia ya que noto que la temperatura a su al rededor comenzo a aumentar

-ERA BROMA ERA BROMA-dijo instintivamente al instante

* * *

Mientras Izuku regresaba a las gradas noto que alguien lo llamaba pero al oirla el sabia quien era

-Izuku-exclamo Momo mientras corria en su direccion-Estuviste increible-Dijo al momento de abrazarlo

Izuku se sintió un momento avergonzado pero al recordar todo lo que pasó y por qué había decidido llegar hasta esas consecuencias no pudo evitar sonreír abrazarla también pero con eso también reveló algo que esperaba ocultar sobretodo a ella quien al percatarse de algo extraño en sus brazos rompió el abrazo

-Izuku tus brazos...-dijo con un poco de miedo en su tono-...están rotos

* * *

 _ **Muy bien hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo**_

 _ **Por favor si les gusto agregenlo a sus favoritos siganlo y dejen un comentario eso hace siempre que valga la pena escribir los siguientes capítulos**_

 _ **Y sin nada más que decir me despido**_


	14. Sentido Aracnido

-Tus brazos estan rotos-dijo la chica rompiendo el abrazo

-Tambien tengo un poco de fiebre pero nadie escribe un reporte sobre eso-Izuku trato de bromear pero al parecer no tuvo mucho efecto-Estare bien para la proxima batalla

-De que estas hablando tienes que ir a la enfermeria de inmediato-exclamo la joven preocupada

-No puedo si ven esto no dudaran en descalificarme ademas todo estara solucionado en 30 minutos-trato de excusarse

 ** _45 si sigues presionando_**

Izuku estaba listo para terminar con la platica con esa informacion y volver a las gradas pero alguien mas tambien lo estaba buscando

-Joven Midoriya-Se escucho la voz de All Might-...¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto al ver a ambos jovenes solos

Izuku al oir esta pregunta volteo en direccion a la joven temiendo que delatara la situacion de sus brazos

-Realmente...-Momo hablo primero-...no solo queria felicitar a Izuku por su victoria y le queria pedir que se preparara bien para su proxima ronda

Despues de decir esto Momo solo camino en direccion a las gradas no sin antes detenerse tan solo un segundo en la primera vuelta y voltear en direccion al joven peli verde sonriendo y levantando su pulgar a lo que el sonrio mientras la veia partir

-Amor joven-dijo All Might sonriendo

-¿QUE? N-N-NO ES ESO-Exclamo Izuku sonrojado

-Bu-Bueno no te preocupes-Exclamo All Might ante la respuesta de Izuku-ya sabes lo que dicen el amor joven nunca dura-dijo con un tono de confianza

-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?-exclamo Izuku ahora un tanto enojado

-Bu-Bueno en un mundo donde los jovenes se relacionan y...-All Might volvio a intentar corregirse sin mucho exito

 ** _Ahora empiezo a creer que Todoroki tal vez tenga razon son igual de densos en estos temas_**

-¿Por que no mejor cambiamos de tema?

-Cierto solo te queria decir que todo esta listo pero si quieres cambiar de idea aun estas a tiempo-dijo All Might completamente serio

-Eso ya estaba decidido-Izuku respondio sin ápice de duda-Aunque por el momento no importara si no llego a la final

All Might quiza conocia a Izuku por relativamente poco tiempo pero no solo pudo ver en ese periodo un cambio en su dominio de sus habilidades sino tambien en su actitud y decisión aun no sabia si podia confiar plenamente en la cosa que tenia en su interior pero de algo estaba seguro...

-Joven Midoriya ve por todo-exclamo mientras extendia su puño en direccion a el

-Plus ultra-susurro Izuku chocando el puño de All Might

...No pudo encontrar mejor sucesor

* * *

En la arena se encontraban ambos jovenes esperando a señal para iniciar el combate pero uno de ellos aun estaba en desventaja escasos minutos eran lo que el necesitaba pero en esos momentos los minutos bien podian ser horas pero no estaba dispuesto a posponer o decir algo sobre eso despues de todo una pelea seguia siendo una pelea

-Iida-Dijo Izuku

-Midoriya-respondio Iida

-EMPIECEN-

Iida fue el primero en hacer un movimiento dirigiendose directamente hacia su contrincante quien intentaba pensar en algo solo necesitaba segundos pero algo empezaba a nacer en esa desesperacion

 ** _Derecha_**

Como si fuese un instinto Izuku giro a la derecha esquivando por facciones de segundo

-¿Como es que...?-Midoriya intento asimilar lo que habia pasado pero...

-Recipro...BURST-Grito Iida anunciando un nuevo ataque

 ** _RETROCEDE_**

Su instinto gritaba instrucciones pero la razon de Izuku se interponia a esta por lo que en la ultimo momento decidio agacharse evitando el impacto accion que aprovecho Tenya para contraatacar lanzando un golpe directo a la espalda desprotegida de Izuku el cual perdio la concentracion por un momento

El plan de Iida ahora resultaria mas facil simplemente sacarlo del ring a toda velocidad mientras sus impulsores aun lo permitieran pero el sujetarlo de la chaqueta resulto ser un error en el plan de Iida ya que esta se desvanecio en sus manos consediendole el tiempo necesario para que Midoriya volviera a ponerse de pie

Concentrate utiliza nuestros instintos y te guiaremos

Era lo unico que tenia en la cabeza aunque esto no seria suficiente por lo que en el momento de confucion de su openente Izuku solo cerro sus ojos esperando la respuesta de su amigo

Iida no pensaba perder el tiempo sabia que fuera lo que fuera no debia subestimar a Midoriya por lo que se lanzo de nuevo al ataque mientras Izuku solo esperaba instrucciones

 ** _Arriba_**

Izuku se hizo a un lado para evitar lo que seria una patada vertical que rapido fue redirigida apuntando a un costado del joven

 ** _Izquierda_**

Midoriya salto evitando el impacto pero la ultima frase era la que realmente esperaba su contrincante estaba empezando a perder la calma y intentando un ultimo ataque apuntado a la posición en el aire del joven fue su respuesta pero Izuku solo se agacho una vez en el suelo esperando la unica indicacion que realmente deseaba oir

 ** _ATACA_**

Con esta instruccion Izuku abrio sus ojos nuevamente y dirigio un golpe con sus brazos ya curados elevando a Iida en el aire debido al impacto y la aceleracion que este tenia

- **ULTIMATE** -Midoriya salto un poco al decir eso para extender sus brazos en direccion de Iida quien estaba aturdido por el golpe liberando de sus muñecas varias redes blancas que envolvieron a su contrincante en un capullo aun conectado a sus muñecas- **WEB THROW** -Mientras dijo esta ultima parte giro varias veces el capullo en el aire antes de estrellarlo en el ring

Al final del ataque Iida estaba inconsiente y aun envuelto en las redes el ganador era claro

-Iida esta incapacitado Midoriya avanza a la final-Se escucho la voz de la referi y el estruendo del publico no se hizo esperar

* * *

 ** _En la enfermeria_**

No habia pasado mucho tiempo desde el anterior combate y Iida se estaba recuperando pero noto que habia alguien ahi

-Iida ¿estas bien?-pregunto alguien a quien reconocio en un instante

-Midoriya que haces aqui deberias prepararte para la final-Exclamo seriamente

-Yo...-Izuku no sabia que decir solo...-Lo siento se que deseabas ganar pero...

-Yo deseaba ganar...-interrumpio Iida para luego soltar una leve sonrisa-Pero tambien deseaba pelear contigo sin restricciones despues de todo yo te desafie

Izuku se quedo callado frente a Iida

-Me alegra haberte escogido como mi rival pero sobretodo...Me alegra ser tu amigo-Tenya en ese momento extendio su brazo hacia Midoriya extendiendo su mano

Izuku sonrio al oir su respuesta y correspondio el gesto pero fueron interrumpidos por un celular

-Disculpa de ser mi madre por favor dejame contestar y preparate para la final si me derrotaste mas te vale ganar-

Midoriya solo asintió y se retiro del lugar sin sospechar lo que esa llamada desenbocaria

* * *

-Fama, Dinero, Vanidad llenan a este mundo de hipocritas pero yo me encargare de ustedes-sentencio una figura en el punto mas alto de un techo mientras lamia la sangre fresca de su ultima victima sonriendo-Si...Se podria decir que sera una **Masacre absoluta**

 ** _ABSOLUTE CARNAGE IS COMING_**

* * *

 ** _Muy bien hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo_**

 ** _Por favor si les gusto agregenlo a sus favoritos siganlo y dejen un comentario eso hace siempre que valga la pena escribir los siguientes capítulos_**

 ** _nahuelvera2: Como en los comics el simbiote es debil ante el fuego y sonido por lo que si hubiera recivido el ataque en el mejor de los casos hubiera sido expulsado del cuerpo de Izuku y en el peor hubiera sido eliminado por eso tuvo que refugiarse dendo de Izuku y esperar que el ataque de Izuku lograra el trabajo Gracias por comentar_**

 _ **Sin nada mas que decir:**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias Por Leer**_


	15. El bueno, el malo y el simbiote

Izuku se encontraba dentro de la sala de espera numero dos sentado mirando a la nada ya habia estado asi por un par de minutos

 _ **¿Deberia empezar a preocuparme?**_

-Yo...Yo...-trataba de responder Izuku-Estoy en la final y me enfrentare a Kacchan

 _ **¿Apenas te das cuenta? Valla que eres lento**_

-No no entiendes lo que me preocupa es...

-HEY ¿QUE HACES AQUI?-Se escucho un grito en la habitacion mientras la puerta se abria-Espera ¿Es la sala No.2? Maldicion

-Y yo que crei que mi sentido de orientación era malo-Bromeo Izuku

Sobraria decir que el comentario hizo enojar a Bakugo quien decidio retirarse no tenia mucho que hablar con su proximo rival solo tenia una cosa que decirle

-Nerd de mierda...-pronuncio mientras salia de la habitacion-...Mas te vale que utilices tu estupida copia de All Might en la pelea esta vez me encargare de destruirla por completo

 ** _Demonios ni siquiera un por favor_**

Izuku solo suspiro una vez que salio Bakugo mientras intentaba relajarse pero alguien mas entro en la sala

 _ **Despierta tienes visitas**_

-¿Izuku?-Pregunto Momo mientras entraba junto con una bolsa llena de barras de chocolate-Yo supuse que necesitarias algo de energia

 _ **Si cree que puede comprarnos con unos cuantos chocolates...Dio en el clavo**_

Izuku se limito a ignorar por un momento la voz de su cabeza

-N-n-no te hubieras molestado-Respondio un tanto avergonzado mientras tomaba la bolsa

-¿Tu y Bakugo se conocen desde antes verdad?-Pregunto Momo mientras Izuku apenas iba a dar un mordisco a una de las barras

-B-B-Bueno se podria decir que tecnicamente eramos amigos pero...solo digamos que decidio ya no serlo

-Pero ¿Por que te odia tanto?-Pregunto seriamente Momo

-Algun dia te contare la historia completa por el momento en lo que a mi respecta eso esta en el pasado no soy el mismo Deku que el siempre decia que seria pero...-esta respuesta parecia no satisfacer a Momo ¿Que es lo que el le estaba ocultando? pero por el momento dejaria esto a un lado ya que parece el joven tenia otros asuntos en su cabeza-...El quiere que use todo mi poder contra el pero si lo hago corro el riesgo de no poder controlarme

 ** _5 MINUTOS PARA QUE COMIENCE LA RONDA FINAL_**

Ante esto Momo solo se paro y se dirigio a la salida

-Supongo que ire a las gradas-Dijo Momo mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a la salida-Pero antes ¿Podrias hacerme un favor?-pregunto Momo antes de salir

-Claro-repondio Izuku

-Enseñale a ese tarado algo de humildad-Izuku no pudo evitar sonreir con esta frase ni sonrojarse cuando ella le guiño el ojo-Te estare apoyando con los demas

 _ **Hueles eso apesta a romance**_

-aveces creo que te odio

* * *

-LLEGAMOS A LA BATALLA FINAL DEL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO DE LA U.A...-Se escuchaba el resonar de los altavoces por toda la arena

Izuku se mantenia observando a su contrincante fijamente mientras Bakugo hacia lo mismo pero ambos pensaban cosas completamente distintas uno queria una victoria indiscutible mientras el otro solo queria control y el mantener vivo su sueño y para eso 2 opciones se le presentaban mientras pensaba en ellas Izuku solo bajo la mirada observando su puño

 _ **Entonces cual es el plan elige pronto**_

-(Si tu peleas es casi seguro que ganaremos pero tambien puede que...)

-NO-exclamo Izuku-(Se que es arriesgado pero esta vez sere yo quien acabe con esto)

Con esto en la mente Izuku solo volteo nuevamente en direccion de Bakugo...

-¿Quieres pelear contra Revenge?-exclamo Izuku captando la atencion de su oponente-Primero acaba conmigo-Dijo en un tono desafiante mientras se ponia en posicion de combate

-Sera un placer...-respondio con una sonrisa que solo podria describirse como sadica

-AHORA COMIENCEN-Exclamo el presentador indicando el inicio del combate

Midoriya fue el primero en actuar lanzando la mayor cantidad de telarañas que podia hacia Bakugo quien se limitaba a destruirlas a base de explosiones mientras avanzaba en direccion a Midoriya

Izuku al notar que esta vez las redes no le serian utiles de momento decidio pasar a una ofensiva mas tradicional tratando de provocar un enfrentamiento fisico pero al estar casi lo suficientemente cerca del rubio este bajo ambos brazos en direccion al suelo generando una explocion de ambas palmas lo suficientemente fuerte para que este se elevara y terminara atraz de Midoriya

-MUERE-Grito Katsuki para acto seguido golpear la espalda de Izuku con una gran explocion que logro dispararlo al borde del ring

Actuando lo mas pronto posible Izuku lanzo dos redes en direccion contraria de su trayectoria y con un impulso logro evitar salir de la plataforma solo para descubrir que Bakugo se dirigia a su posición a toda velocidad intentado intercepar al joven peliverde en su trayectoria

-¿CREES QUE ERES DEMACIADO BUENO PARA MI NERD?-grito Bakugo mientras estaba a punto de atacar-NO ERES MAS QUE UN INUTIL PEDAZO DE...

-11 años...-susurro Izuku mientras esperaba el impacto de su rival...sonriendo-...Y nunca pudiste mejorar tus insultos

Una vez dicho eso y cuando Bakugo estaba lo suficiente mente cerca Midoriya lo intercepto con un uppercut con la suficiente fuerza como para mandarlo a volar a su contrincante Midoriya creyo que era buen momento para el contra ataque lanzando una red en direccion a Katsuki pensando que aun estaria aturdido del golpe previamente tirando de ella para interceptar a su rival pero entonces...

-ERES UN GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO-Midoriya escucho el grito de Bakugo

Bakugo aun no estaba derrotado y aprovechando el impulso de su oponente se acerco lo suficiente como para que este no pudiera esquivar la explocion que resulto en un Izuku tumbado en el suelo y un Bakugo que aun no habia terminado su ataque impulsado nuevamente por los aires gracias a su primer ataque estaba listo para terminar con su rival

-ESTO ES LO QUE SACAS POR SUBESTIMARME HOWITZER...-grito mientras generaba todo un remolido y se dirigia hacia un Izuku aun en el suelo-...IMPACT

Una gran explocion comparable a la de la lucha que tuvo contra Todoroki se hizo presente e impacto directamente contra el joven de cabellera verde

El dolor era casi insoportable y el solo echo de permanecer conciente parecia un milagro un milagro que poco a poco llegaba a su fin mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos la lucha parecia tener un claro ganador el cual quien solo tedria que esperar a que el humo se disipara

-Vamos joven Midoriya aun puedes recuperarte...-Izuku creyo escuchar la voz de All Might

-TU PUEDES DEKU SE QUE TU PUEDES-¿Acaso esa era Uraraka?

-Vamos bebe se que tu puedes-Inko susurro en casa

-Izuku...-Pudo reconocer al instante esa voz era...Momo-Levantate

 _ **¿Puedes oirlos?**_

-Si...

 _ **¿Entonces que es lo que esperas?**_

 _ **LEVANTATE**_

Midoriya abrio sus ojos repentinamente y se levanto como si estuviera poseido aun no estaba derrotado

Una vez todo el humo se habia dicipado se pudo observar a 2 figuras de pie lo cual genero un enorme estruendo en las gradas

-Hey Kacchan...-exclamo Izuku sacando de su sorpresa a Bakugo al ver que Izuku seguia de pie...-Aun sigo en pie...

Esto hizo enfurecer aun mas al rubio quien se lanzo hacia Izuku pero este no se precipito esta vez en atacarlo esta vez...

-Izquierda, derecha, derecha, Izquierda ¿alguna vez cambiaras tu patron?-dijo mientras esquivaba haciendo enfurecer mas al joven explosivo quien retrocedio un momento

-No tendre mis granadas pero esto...-exclamo mientras juntaba ambas manos-...debera ser sufi...

Izuku lanzo una red hacia su voca callandolo

-Nunca me cansare de hacer eso

Katsuki se quito la red ahora mas enfadado que nunca

-MUERE-grito mientras lanzaba su ataque

A pesar de no tener los equipamientos de su traje de heroe la explosion provocada aun era considerable mientras la rafaga impactaba a su adversario y nuevamente una cortina de humo aparecia Bakugo creyo que era suficiente para ganar pero entonces vio algo que lo paralizo un instante frente a el estaba la bestia a quien queria enfrentarse desde un principio sosteniendo lo que parecia un escudo con una gran araña en el centro

- _ **Tienes razon no es tan fuerte como antes**_ \- Despues de decir eso Izuku regreso a su forma habitual

Izuku no perdio el tiempo ni espero a que Bakugo reaccionara era el momento de acabar con la pelea

-ES TODO O NADA...-grito Izuku preparandose- **CRAWLER** -Con esto dicho Izuku inicio una rafaga de golpes rapidos pero demaciado potentes hacia Katsuki quien apenas y podia tolerarlos- **SMAAAASH** -grito finalmente para conectar una patada final en el estomago de su contrincante la cual o solo provoco que este cayera fuera de la plataforma...

-¿Por que...?-Pregunto debilmente Bakugo- Yo aun quiero pelear necesito ganar pero mi cuerpo no responde...¿Por que?

-Eso quiere decir que estas derrotado- fue lo unico que se limito a decir Izuku solo esperando una cosa mas

-Katsuki Bakugo a salido de los limites Izuku Midoriya es el ganador-se escucho el anuncio de Midnight

Una vez escucho eso Izuku cayo al suelo del ring con gran satisfaccion levantando su brazo derecho y su puño al aire

Lo habia logrado

* * *

La ceremonia de premiacion empezaria en unos momentos e Izuku a pesar de todo aun estaba nervioso incluso mientras subia el podio de premiacion All Might seria quien entregara las medallas pero cuando llegara el turno de Izuku este tomaria una decision que habia meditado durante algun tiempo

-Joven Midoriya felicidades...Me parece que tienes algo que decir-Dijo All Might una vez estaba frente a el

 _ **¿Estas listo?**_

Midoriya solo asintio

-A todos los que me apoyaron y todos los que creyeron en mi les estoy sinceramente agradecido pero...-Izuku bajo la Mirada y lentamente penso en una idea que pronto se materializo frente a los ojos de todos los presentes quienes quedaron en completo silencio-... _Nosotros somos aquellos que acabaron con la vida de quien ataco a la escuela hace unos dias_ -Pronuncio Izuku en su forma de Revenge

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar pero eso no impidio que Izuku continuara

- _ **Yo deseo ser un heroe pero no podre hacerlo sin ser sincero con ustedes solo esperamos que con el tiempo lleguen a aceptarnos y aunque no sea asi siempre contaran con nuestra proteccion**_

El estadio aun estaba en silencio pero un aplauso se escucho dentro de las gradas seguido por otro y otro hasta que todos ellos se convirtieron en una ovación de pie la cual Izuku observaba mientras volvia a su forma normal

-Joven Midoriya-dijo All Might-Estoy orgulloso de ti

Unas cuantas lagrimas surguieron del rostro de Izuku mientras abrazaba a All Might pero cuando termino ese abrazo su vista no pudo apartarce de una sola persona quien solo sonrio mientras levantava su pulgar

-Gracias por cumplir tu promesa-Susurro la chica con genuina alegria

-Es hora de terminar el festival deportivo-Exclamo All Might entusiasmado-TODOS JUNTOS

-PLUS ULTRA-Exclamo el auditorio

-GRACIAS POR SU TRABAJO DURO-Exclamo All Might

...

 _ **Sin comentarios**_

-Bueno no todo podia terminar tan bien despues de todo-Penso Izuku con un poco de pena ajena

* * *

 ** _Muy bien hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo_**

 ** _Por favor si les gusto agregenlo a sus favoritos siganlo y dejen un comentario eso hace siempre que valga la pena escribir los siguientes capítulos_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER_**


End file.
